Dreams in Darkness
by Daemon Sadow
Summary: Harry's plea for help is met in a most unusual way. Will he be able to take what these people can dish out? If not, then the war is lost before it has truly begun. Cross-over with Black Jewel Trilogy. Sorry for lack of update been failing school.
1. An Answered Plea

**Revised**- if you don't see this, then I haven't re-written it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

---------------------------------

Harry sat alone in bed thinking of all those he lost. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric even. They had all died because there was a prophecy that said he had to be the one to face the most feared dark lord in over five hundred years. But before he could actually kill the bastard he had to track down all the pieces of his soul so he could not return again. He was still trying to find a way to remove the soul fragments without destroying the object.

Honestly he was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. The wizarding world had turned its back on him more times than he cared to consider. His friends cared for him of course, and some of his teachers would stand by his side, the aurors knew him, but no one would really teach him what he needed to learn. His destiny was to kill a man, but no one would teach him to kill. They would tell him how to stun, wound, disarm, and escape, but they still refused to give him the skills he needed to survive. That was why during the last year he studied what most people termed Dark Arts and a little bit of spellcraft. Even Dumbledore never found out, mostly due to the fact he never thought Harry would, but studying Occlumency himself was much better than Snape, murderous bastard that he is.

It was time to take charge of his life. Slowly he began to unpack his trunk. There was very little in there that could teach him truly dangerous magic beyond a handful a dark tomes he pilfered from the Restricted section and the Chamber., but every single thing he knew would be one more thing that might keep him alive. As he unpacked his potion's equipment, his silver knife fell from his cauldron and nicked the back of his hand. As he held his hand out of the window so that no blood would stain his relative's floor, he silently prayed to anyone who may be listening.

_'Please, if there is anyone out there, I need to live. I want to have a life, just a normal life, but first I need to learn. I need to learn to live, and I need to learn to fight so my friends may live. I can't do this alone.'_

Little did he know, that one wish, let out into the darkness, would change his world.

* * *

Two figures appeared silently in his room a few hours later. One, a woman with unearthly beauty and ancient sapphire eyes, the other an elderly gentleman, the very picture of sophistication and style. They looked around them with interest. This ratty and run down room contained many things they had never seen before. Then the woman saw the cage and the temperature in the room dropped several degrees while magic filled the air. 

The sound of Hedwig's cage exploding woke Harry up. Seeing the two strangers in his room, he leapt from the bed and grabbed his wand before rolling over to the window.

"Who the hell are you? You certainly aren't Death Eaters. Why are you here?" He glanced over at Hedwig. "And why the hell did you blow the cage up?"

The woman spoke up at this, "Oh my, this is interesting. Papa, I told you this was the right place. She tells me this Harry is her protector, a powerful warlord prince. If he can make these kinds of bonds to kindred untrained… imagine his potential when we teach him."

"That could be Jaenelle, but perhaps we should explain things to him first? He looks rather cross with us for ignoring him." The older man replied.

"Who are you? And what do you mean that she told you? Start talking or I start cursing. Ministry be damned, no one attacks me in my own home, not anymore."

And then there was a third man in his room, massive and powerful. The bronze skin gleamed in the moonlight, naked from the waist up, his stance screamed threat. From the placement of his feet, the look in his eyes, to the way he held his wings…. wait, wings? Harry quickly swiveled to face this new threat, his wand pointed straight at his new opponent's heart.

"I don't know what you are thinking you will do with that stick, but if you are thinking of harming my queen, you are going to need a man's weapon and few more millennia of training." The new man said as he called a fearsome bladed stick into his grasp.

"Males! Alright boys put your sticks away. You can have your pissing contest later, but for now I need to talk with Harry here. Lucivar, put your weapon away. Harry is it? I would appreciate it if you could put yours away as well. I promised Hedwig here I would not hurt you, and she assured me that you wouldn't either without good reason. I keep my promises." To Harry's surprise, the new man, Lucivar, vanished his stick. The woman's voice sounded as if it was used to being obeyed.

"Ok, that's twice now you've mentioned talking to Hedwig, and twice you've been called a queen. I only know of one queen, and you aren't her. Let's start with the obvious. Again, who are you? How did you get here? I've never seen witches and wizards like you."

"I am Jaenelle Angelline-SaDiablo, Queen of Ebon Askavi, High Priestess of the Hourglass. This is my Steward and adoptive father, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo, High Priest of the Hourglass, High Lord of Hell, and Warlord Prince of Dhemlan. That is his son, my brother, and my Master of The Guard, Lucivar Yaslana, and Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih. We rode the winds here. And while I have never heard of wizards, I am a witch."

"Ok, you folks have almost as many titles as the Headmaster did. So, my name is Harry Potter, some people call me the Boy-Who-Lived but I don't much like it. I hate fuss and formality. You can just call me Harry if you want. You obviously know Hedwig. She's my familiar. As for the rest, I am a wizard, a magic user, a male witch if you must. Now perhaps we should leave my room and discuss things like civilized people. We can start with why you came to my room in the middle of the night, and I still want to know why you blew the cage up."

"We don't have to leave the room to discuss why you caged kindred, kept her locked in a small prison! We came to help you but I'm not certain you deserve our help."

"I invite you to determine which side of MY door the locks are on. Perhaps when you are done there we can be civil?" Harry responded as Hedwig gave several indignant hoots to the strange woman. "We're both prisoners here. Now give me a few moments and I'll unlock the door and we can sit down over tea. I must ask however that we refrain from making too much noise however. If my muggle relatives were to wake up, things would get… unpleasant. Actually, I'll go take care of that myself."

For the second time, the elder man spoke, and this time his voice echoed with the power of thunder though he spoke very softly. "Who would be foolish enough to cage a Warlord Prince? Why haven't you killed them yet?"

"Most of the world is holding me captive. Some want me safe, some want me dead, and most just don't ever want to see or hear from me again. As to their deaths, while I certainly could, now, they ARE the only family I have. I would feel bad treating them as anything less, despite what they think of me." He replied offhandedly as he worked with a pin to open the lock.

"I thought you said you could use Craft? Why struggle with a physical lock when it can be opened with a thought?" Said the winged intruder.

"Craft? Oh, you mean magic. Actually, I forgot about that. I don't use magic during the summer normally. Since I am not of age for a few more weeks, I'm not supposed to practice magic outside of school. If I do, they expel me from school and break my wand. However, they don't know I don't need a wand, so I'm usually stuck living as a muggle to keep with appearances." Harry waved his hand and the lock clicked open. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, if you'll wait downstairs, I'll be with you as soon as I'm dressed. I'm still very curious about your presence, not to mention how and why you appeared in the middle of my room in the middle of the night."

"Not a problem." Replied the queen as she lead the other two men out of the door.

Harry hurriedly got dressed and went down the stairs to find his uninvited guests sitting on his relative's couch and chair. Hedwig refused to be moved from his shoulder. Annoyed he waved his hand and she floated off, orbiting around him. Seeing the dress and attitudes of two thirds of his guests, he decided that dress robes were in order and donned his emerald green robes.

"Alright, now that we all know each other and are more comfortable, may I offer you some tea before we talk?"

"Perhaps you may get some for Jaenelle, Lucivar and I will have yarbarah if you have it." Saetan suggested.

"I have no idea what yarbarah is. If you tell me, I will do my best to provide." _'This just keeps getting stranger.'_

"Yarbarah is wine mixed with blood. Don't worry, it need not be human blood, though it does lend a certain flavor."

"I'll see what I can do for you." He replied uneasily, turning to leave. He hurried up to his room and grabbed the bottle of dragon's blood from his potions kit, he had maybe half a pint left. He would have to get some more from Charlie later. Returning to the kitchen he put the kettle on the stove and added water for two cups while he gathered cups, saucers, spoons and the sugar and cream. He swiped one of his Aunt's bottles of wine from the rack, and two glasses from the cupboard. Returning to the living room he served Jaenelle and indicated that the others could mix their own.

"Now, would you mind terribly explaining why you have decided to come visit me this evening? And how you got into my room? I happen to know there are wards in place to prevent apparition and also to prevent people with hostile intent from finding me. If those wards weren't in place, one or more of us would be dead by now. I am not usually so forgiving or accepting of strangers, but I'm rather curious and you aren't attacking me."

"Of course Harry, we came because I heard you call for us. You asked for someone to teach you. We have come. Lucivar will teach you to fight, Saetan will teach you to live, and I…." She was suddenly interrupted by Saetan who had taken his first sip of the hot blood and wine mixture he had made.

"Mother Night!" he whispered as he shuddered.

"What is it papa?" Jaenelle asked.

"Taste it, I have never tasted such blood. Not even yours tastes like that!"

"Is something wrong with it?" Harry asked. "I am sorry, it is the best I had available and you did ask for blood."

"Wow," Lucivar said as he finally recovered his voice, "that is amazing. I can't say much for the wine, but that is definitely powerful blood. Where did it come from?"

"That is dragon's blood. It came from a particularly spectacular Hungarian Horntail mother as she was nesting with her eggs. It was given to me as a gift after I bested her in a tournament." He explained. "I haven't noticed it to be any stronger than other dragons' blood, but it does have sentimental value which is useful in some more obscure potions."

"You have access to dragon's blood?" Saetan asked with a surprised note in his voice.

"Of course, but as I said, this is special. Now if you don't mind may we get back on topic?"

"I apologize."

"Now, Jaenelle, you said you had something to teach me?"

"Yes, as I said, Lucivar can teach you to fight, Saetan to live, and I can teach you to heal. We might explore other areas, and I dare say once he meets you my husband may wish to teach you something. It seems that the two of you have something in common. We can teach you to embrace what it means to be a Warlord Prince, to do what needs to be done no matter the price."

"That's... interesting. Where would we be learning? I can't train here. My relatives will barely tolerate my presence as it is, the only reason they haven't stormed down here yet is the rather illegal spells I placed on them, but they won't last forever. Another thing to consider is what this will cost me. I cannot imagine that personal instruction from a queen would be cheap."

"Good, he has already picked up the first rule of what it is to be a Warlord Prince. 'Everything has a Price,'" Lucivar chuckled. "We may make a warrior out of you yet."

"That's if I decide to study with you. While you are certainly look impressive, I don't know for certain that you have anything to teach me. Perhaps if you could demonstrate some of what you feel I need to learn."

"That will have to wait for a while whelp, unless you want me to wreck your room? I can teach you to fight, to be unstoppable with knife, bow, or Eyrien stick. I can teach you to fly as if you had wings. I daresay you have more the build for it than Cat here." He added nodding to Jaenelle.

"I can already fly and have been in many battles. I have yet to die. If you don't mind, I would quite like to challenge you to a flying contest later if we continue. It will be interesting to see how well those wings of yours work. I might even show you mine."

"And it will be interesting to see how well someone without wings deals with the open air... wait, what wings?" He replied with a confused expression.

"Like I said, I might show you later. It wouldn't work in here."

Sensing the testosterone level rising in the room Jaenelle broke back into the conversation. "Well I for starters can teach you something right now that you have been lacking for a long time. Hedwig tells me that you can speak with her in a way, but that it is less than perfect. How would you like to understand her perfectly? I can show you, and it is the first step of many to learning what your world has apparently forgotten."

"That would be very nice." He replied. "What do you think Hedwig, can we trust her? You have a say in this too." Hedwig hooted happily and bobbed her head affirmative.

"Alright, if you would give me your hand we can begin. Now don't be afraid, but I will have to touch your mind to teach you this. I won't intrude into your thoughts, but we need to at least come together part way to show you."

When he slowly gave her his hand, he felt her leading his mind down a short garden path. Then he met a feminine presence that was very happy to find him, she felt excited and happy. There was no doubt, this was Hedwig.

_/My Harry/_ he heard _/This witch has much to teach us, she has told me of a place we may go and will be welcome, where war will not find us./_

Then he heard Jaenelle's voice in his head _/Yes, come to my family home and learn our skills. When the time is right you can return and face your destiny, but for now you need a safe place to learn and grow. There is much you do not know./_

"Wow that is an entirely different way to speak. I never imagined that Hedwig and I could speak like that. I knew she was intelligent, but I never thought I would speak to her like that." Harry said with much enthusiasm. "Can you speak to anyone like that?"

"Why don't you try? Think of a witch or warlord you want to speak with, and try to imagine where they are. Send a probe from your mind to them and connect as you did with Hedwig."

"Ok, but first, I keep hearing Warlord and Warlord Prince tonight. Maybe you could explain that while I decide who to contact."

"Your world has obviously forgotten much. A warlord is a male witch. Any male who uses magic, or Craft as we call it, can be called a warlord, but it is also a title or social station. The average man is a Warlord. Above them are the Princes, who are born with more leadership skills. Princes lead the warlords for the most part. Warlord Princes however are something else entirely. A Warlord Prince is the very essence of savage primal male. They are passionate in all things. If they love, they love deeply and completely. If they need to be violent, they are capable of killing anyone and anything until they are calmed down. Warlords are further broken down by their strength in Craft or Magic. The stronger the male, the darker their Jewels.

"With females, it is more intricate. Any female who can do Craft is a Witch. But there are also Black Widows, who weave webs of dreams and visions. They learn the intricacies of poisons and the future. Priestess' manage civil affairs and small communities. They are equivalent to Princes. Healers, naturally are gifted when it comes to healing and caring for others. Queens are the center of our society. They rule, protect, and ground the others. We also heal the land and prevent you Warlord Princes from killing everyone.

"Have you ever been right on the edge of killing someone? You wanted them to suffer in horrible ways. You could have done it too, deep inside you know you are capable of it. The look on your face and Hedwig tell me it has happened more often than you like. Haven't you ever noticed someone that can calm you down in an instant? That she grounds you back to reality, completes you where you are weak. She keeps you from burning out your mind or your jewels in rage or lust."

"Jewels? What do you mean by that? If you are trying to make a sexual comment, I think you are a bit off." He gathered that it was something else, but he didn't know what.

"No one here wears Jewels? How do you channel magic if you don't have jewels?" She sputtered.

"No, I can't recall ever hearing of anyone channeling magic through a stone. We use a wand for that purpose." He said as he pulled his wand to demonstrate. Seeing an inquisitive look, he handed his wand over to Saetan for him to examine.

"Ah, so you did have your weapon out. I shall have to remember that, though I doubt you would have been able to do much to me." Lucivar looked pleased and concerned at the same time. "Your instincts are good whelp, but you put the most dangerous man in the room behind you, it was a mistake that would have killed you."

"I doubt it actually. You see there is something about me you don't know. There is a prophecy, a vision. There is only one man who can kill me, and I am the only one who can kill him. We are bound by destiny to face each other. At the age of one, the most evil wizard in the last five hundred years cast the killing curse at me from less than five feet away. No one has ever survived that curse, until me."

"How little you know child. I have been High Priest of the Hourglass for more than fifty thousand years. In that time I have woven thousands of webs for visions of the future. The future can be changed. Visions and prophecies show what CAN happen, not what will. But this is a lesson for another day." Saetan looked slightly impatient. "Have you decided whether to join us or not? This is a chance not offered to many."

"Just a moment, I finally decided who to contact with this mind speech. After I explain that I will be leaving to learn, there is one more test I wish to make. We will see if there really is something only you can teach me."

_/Hermione, love, wake up! It's Harry and I need to speak with you./_

_/Harry, is that you? What are you doing in my head?/_

_/Cool, it really works! Anyway, I've got a bit of a situation here on Privet Drive./_

_/What's going on? Are you in danger?/_

_/Some wizards and a witch I don't know just showed up in my relative's house. They say they are here to be my new teachers, and they certainly have the titles to back it up. This is just the first thing they taught me./_

_/Harry, how do you know they are who they say they are? You don't know them, they may not be safe./_

_/I already figured that out. I am going to apperate to headquarters. If Dumbledore gave them access they should be trustworthy. In the morning, Floo to Ron and get his family to come by. If they're legit, I'll leave a letter on the table. If they aren't I will be waiting for the Order there. If I am gone but there is no letter, it was a trap; send help./_

_/Be careful Harry/_

_/I will./_

"Ok, let me grab my trunk, and I'll be ready. First I have to drop a letter off somewhere. Consider it a test. I will be headed to a house hidden by one of the greatest wizards I have ever known. It's in London, which is a day and a half walk to the northwest. If you can find me, I'll pay any price and do what you ask. If not my friends and I will come looking for you. Pray we don't find you."

"Sounds like an interesting test, our Craft against your friend's magic? And just how are you planning to evade our watch long enough to enter this hidden house?"

"Sorry, that is part of the test. Feel free to use your mind speech, jewels or whatever else you can do. Just be warned that if you succeed, I'll be dying to learn how."

"We'll even give you a minute head start."

"I don't need it. I know exactly where I am going." With that, Harry and Hedwig disapperated.

* * *

"Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful! Did he just…?" Lucivar swore. 

"It certainly appeared so. He just ignored the winds and threw himself into the Darkness. Long distance too, if he's telling the truth. He's got potential." Saetan replied.

Jaenelle just had to add her two cents. "Hey, I was hopping between the realms at five. He's making blind jumps at seventeen and you two are getting excited?"

"Cat, not everyone can do what you do. Hell, Sadi and I can't do half the stuff you do. Maybe this kid is worth the effort."

* * *

This chapter done. Now to rewrite the rest. I'm downsizing Hedwig because she's going to die and not come back. At least I think so. Maybe I'll have some inspiration for that.

There are a few changes from canon-sixth, namely that Harry practiced dark magic, spell weaving, silent and wandless casting, parselmagic, and that he and Hermione hooked up. In terms of the magic, he isn't a master by far, but he knows a LOT of spells. Especially parselmagic.

Ja ne!

-Daemon


	2. Loss of Bad Faith

**Revised**- WARNING: This story will contain Weasley-bashing eventually. Only for a while, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

_**"This is Parselmagic."**  
_

---------------------------------------

Harry appeared with a crack in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place. He was unsure what to think about the events and people earlier. On the one hand, these mysterious people claimed that they could teach him forgotten magics, on the other none of them even used a wand. There was a brief display of wandless talent from two of them and of course the mental speech from the Lady, but their abilities were as yet unknown. Granted he didn't need a wand either, but it was still easier. These people didn't even know what a wand was!

Harry disliked unknowns. Oh, he enjoyed a mystery, and loved doing forbidden and forgotten magic, but still. How had they arrived if not apparition or portkey. How had they found him in the first place. How had the winged one made himself invisible? Okay, so he could do that himself, but only with his wand.

Confident in the security of the Fidelius, Harry sat down to write his note for Hermione, just in case. He might have to stretch the truth a bit, but no one would ever know.

CRASH

Then again, perhaps someone should know. At the sound, Harry jumped up and made his way to the bottom of the steps. From the first landing, he could he voices, one in particular that made him furious.

"Be quiet, you fools!" hissed the voice of Narcissa Malfoy. "We don't know how long it's going to be empty. Get the traps set, the rest of the gear packed, and get out of here!"

Malfoy was here, but that couldn't be right. Sure she was a Black, but the Fidelius should have... Then it hit him. Dumbledore was the secret keeper, and he had cast the charm. When he died, the ward fell, and all the Blacks remembered their ancestral home. Harry cursed. He had to stop them, or the Order would get hit when they showed up. Moving quickly and quietly, he climbed the stairs. However, he forgot one thing, the portrait of Mrs. Black. Apparently, she stayed quiet for Narcissa, but when she saw him, she started in with her screeched insults.

"MUDBLOOD! FILTH!"

"Shit." Three Death Eaters and Narcissa spun towards him, all of them with their wands drawn. Harry was immediately disarmed and thrown back with a concussion hex. He slammed into the wall and swore as a twisting red spell rushed towards him. He flicked his wrist and conjured a granite block in its path. The block disintegrated and rolled to the side. _**"THROW!" **_he hissed and watched as two of the Death Eaters crashed through the wall behind them, sending the loot around them flying in all directions. Narcissa snarled at him and a familiar green light shot from her wand. Again, Harry conjured a block, this time bigger and thicker, which still disintegrated, and destroyed a considerable portion of the wall next to him. He put all his will into stopping her and hissed _**"REND!"**_ As the dust settled, Harry could see pieces of what was once Narcissa Malfoy littering the house, none larger than a finger. _'Too much power.' _Utterly exhausted, he collapsed to his knees, only to shriek in sudden agony and flail in place as he was hit with the Cruciatus from behind. He managed to catch a glimpse of the last Death Eater making his way slowly backwards down the stairs. Just as he passed out of sight, the door flew open and there was a flash of light and a surge of incredible power before gore sprayed everywhere. As he passed out from the pain, he caught sight of Jaenelle, eyes cold and furious rushing towards him.

* * *

He awoke to a gentle humming and a cool rag on his forehead. He groaned and tried to sit up, and as he opened his eyes he realized it was Jaenelle humming.

She looked up when he moaned. "How do you feel?"

"Actually, not bad. How..."

Lucivar walked in. "Cat's an amazing healer. Not that you were too bad, anyway."

"So, I know the reason I wanted to use this place as a test isn't even active anymore, so what took you so long to get here?"

"Because," Saetan said, "we took the winds. Most people don't throw themselves through the Darkness like you, it's unpleasant and noisy."

"I can understand that, it IS a rather unpleasant sensation, but it's a far sight better than portkeys and floo. I much prefer to fly. That's where I can feel truly free."

"I suspect that you'll have no problems getting along with Lucivar and Jaenelle then. Those two fly like they were born in the air. Just don't let them talk you into trying the Runs before you know you're ready."

Harry smirked. "Oh, I think I can take just about anything."_'Wait 'till they see...' "_Out of curiosity, how is it that you could talk to Hedwig?"

Jaenelle answered. "I can communicate with all Kindred, as can anyone I have taught."

"Kindred?"

"Magical animals, creatures other than humans who can use Craft."

"Oh, well I get along with most of them in this world. The most important thing is to remember that they are equals. They may be different but they are magical and deserve respect."

"Boyo, you just earned major points with that answer. Cat here has a very special relationship with the Kindred. They seem to like her more than the rest of us, but that's because she always knew what you just said. The rest of us had to learn it. Keep that attitude and you will go far." Lucivar seemed to be gaining respect for Harry by the minute.

Harry decided he could trust them, nominally at least; they did share his views it seemed. "Ok, well before we get down to anything serious, or leave to start this training, I think you need to know who I am and why I need your help. You apparently heard my wish and came to answer it, but now I need you to understand why I was calling for help in the first place."

* * *

Over the next hour, Harry filled the three in on some of the things he had been through, and the state of the wizarding world. They were interested to learn about Dumbledore and Voldemort, and the way magical education worked. They were appalled (as most everyone is when told) to learn how Harry had grown up. Jaenelle just hardened her expression, but Saetan and Lucivar looked ready to kill. Suddenly, all three froze, the same thought had just popped into their minds. They looked at each other with eyes full of fear and whispered a name, "Daemon". 

/_Sadi will turn this kid into a nightmare. I know they both have pure hearts, but they are way too much alike_/ Lucivar voiced his fears /_They both grew up slaves, unloved and hated. They are both legends in their own time with people who love or hate them without ever meeting them. And I can't be sure but that torture curse he was talking about might be as bad as a Ring. Those two will either be powerful allies or deadly enemies_./

/_I'll see to it that Daemon knows not to push too hard, but he may want to teach him. I shudder to think what he will teach him. I only ever danced with The Sadist that one time in Hyall, but that was too much. Now there are two of them. Mark my words, this kid will come out of his birthright ceremony with a dark jewel. He might not be as strong as you or I, Lucivar, but if his destiny is to fight a grey or ebon-grey warlord, he will be powerful._/ Saetan was a little upset too. It seems that they had come to the rescue of something they never expected. /_Jaenelle, can you sense what Jewel Harry will wear? I can tell its dark, but I cant get a firm grasp on it without being in his mind_./

/_I do know, but I won't be telling yet. That is for him to decide_./

Harry finished his story and looked at his guests, the question he had on his mind the whole night once again came to mind. "Well, since I am going to be learning and training with you, I need to know what you want in return, where we will be doing this training, and when we will start."

"Well boyo, speaking for my brother and I, we will teach you for free. Daemon and I can help you learn what it really means to be a Warlord Prince, and how to fight properly. We've fought people like this Voldemort before, and we know how they work. But we might ask for your help later, so maybe it isn't so free after all."

"I will teach you healing and some of the black widow's craft in exchange for you teaching me what you can about this world and its magic. Let's call it a trade of services."

"I can teach you all the rules of etiquette, how to run a business and a territory, how to interact in social functions. I will teach you all the basics of being a high class gentleman. In return I will want a few supplies, and some of that dragon's blood. We will begin teaching tomorrow after we return to my home. We will study in SaDiablo Hall, my family home in Dhemlan."

"Very well. Leave me a list of supplies and I can get them for you in the morning. I know where to go for most things we might need. Will a pint of dragon's blood per month be acceptable to you?"

"That would be quite satisfactory." Saetan said with a gleam in his eye.

"Thank you all. Now let me show you to some guest rooms. I need to talk to some people before we leave, but we can get started tomorrow."

* * *

/_Hermione!/_

_/Harry?/_

_/Yeah. Listen, the Fidelius on headquarters is down. Pass the word, will ya?/_

_/What!? How do you know?/_

_/Narcissa Malfoy was here when I arrived. If you think about it, it makes sense. Dumbledore both cast the charm and was secret keeper. When he died, the charm faded./_

_/What happened to her?/_

_/Errr...she's kinda splattered all over the hall./_

_/What?!/_

_/Never mind that. Anyway, I decided to go with these people. I'll see you later, alright? Love you./_

_/Harry, wait!.../_

* * *

Harry woke with a groan. He really should have gone to bed earlier, but there were things that needed to be done, and he may as well get started. He quickly got dressed and wandered downstairs to make some breakfast. 

Jaenelle was the first one down for breakfast. She was living proof that even queens don't look perfect first thing in the morning. "Coffee, I need coffee."

"Blue pot, the red one is tea. Sit down and I will have eggs and bacon for you in just one moment."

"Oh no, not another one!"

"What's that?"

"You can cook? Why is it everybody but me can cook? I can move mountains and travel between realms, but I can't cook! Life is so unfair…" She was clearly pouting.

"That is so everyone knows that no one is perfect, Cat." Lucivar chuckled as he came down the stairs.

Saetan eventually made an appearance, but just ate breakfast quietly listening to Lucivar and Jaenelle bicker and taunt each other like siblings. Harry was strongly reminded of the twins and Ginny. She certainly seemed to have a sense of humor, he wondered how far that went…

Harry addressed Saetan, "Do you have that list of supplies for me? We can go get them after breakfast."

Saetan passed over a list with an assortment of herbs and ingredients, plus a few things Harry didn't understand. "Why do we need four candles and a candle stick? Don't you have such things at home?"

"Yes actually I do, but we need to perform a ritual to get there. This ritual will open a gateway to a place near the Hall. The problem is that while I have them, I have no way to get to them, so we will need new ones. The candle holder must be very precisely aligned. Can you arrange to have one made quickly?"

"Yes of course, there are several merchants who specialize in magical equipment and instruments. If we can't find one, I can have it made. Money isn't really a problem for me.

"Before we leave, I am going to have to talk to you all about clothing. While Saetan and Jaenelle could pass for normal, you will still look out of place. Lucivar, those wings are a bit of a problem. Also, a shirt is in order. Can you hide them under an illusion? Or wear a cloak perhaps? I might be able to find one to fit if you do not have one. Another thing to consider, whenever wizards get together, they cannot resist showing off. If you want to be given respect and not be hassled, dress like it. You three may be the most influential people back home but I guarantee no one here knows who you are."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry was strolling down Diagon Alley in the early morning sunshine. He had left his trio of teachers at Florean Fortescue's with instructions that anything they wanted was on his tab while he went out to gather everything he needed. 

Stopping at Gringotts he withdrew a few thousand galleons from what Sirius left him, and asked one of the goblins to bring him the small chest of gemstones from the Black vault as well. After all, he didn't know where they were going, so it made sense to bring something as currency.

A quick trip to the apothecary got him all the herbs and magical ingredients on the list. The magical instrument shop said they would have his candelabra made by noon (at great expense, but Harry was spending today and didn't particularly care.) He also picked up another trunk at the luggage store. Nothing fancy like what Moody has, just another school trunk expanded to be larger inside than out.

As he passed Quality Quidditch Supplies he suddenly had an idea. Didn't Saetan say that Jaenelle loved to fly? What if he got another broomstick and let her ride it? Besides, then he would have one to study so he could build his own. After excusing it to himself as "for the war effort" he bought another Firebolt, and left with complimentary pads and broomstick servicing kit. He stopped, thought about it and went back in to buy a new set of balls too. Who knows maybe he could find friends to play with where ever he was going.

After storing his new purchases in his trunk he stopped by the Leaky Cauldron to pick up the dragon's blood from Charlie. The poor man's eyes boggled when Harry put three hundred sixty galleons on the table and packed the small bottles in his new trunk next to a Firebolt still in its packaging and a chest of fine gemstones. He also asked Tom to sell him a few of the finest bottles of wine he had, not wanting to get caught empty handed in case anyone else wanted some of that weird drink Saetan and Lucivar had the other night. Tom pulled four dusty bottles of red wine out from behind the bar and Harry paid happily.

Since he still had a bit of time to kill; Harry decided to take a side trip down Knockturn Alley while he waited for the candle stick to be ready. He made his way to a broken down looking book store and purchased several darker tomes. He went back to Diagon Alley and noticed Saetan and Lucivar trying to drag Jaenelle away from the bookstore's entrance, apparently they had finished their drinks and ice cream and wanted to explore. Harry wasn't too concerned; he would find them when he needed them.

* * *

Finally noon rolled around and Harry went to pick up the new candle stick for the Gateway ritual. 

As he was leaving the instrument shop and looking around for the others, a group of Death Eaters suddenly appeared in front of him. People ran screaming into shops and alleys, hoping to escape getting cursed.

"Well, if it isn't the Golden Boy. What joy." Harry immediately recognized the voice.

"Lucius." He spat. "What the hell do you want."

"Just to cause some panic, but I think I'll take you to the master."

"Fat chance of that. Have you heard from your wife lately?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "No, actually. What do you know about it?"

Harry laughed. "Her guts are all over the hall at the Black Mansion, along with whoever else was with her."

"Why you... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius snarled, his wand whipping out to point at Harry.

Harry summoned one of the other DE into the path of the spell. "Now, now Lucy, don't be so rash."

"What do you think you are doing?" Jaenelle's voice called from behind him. She and Saetan looked absolutely terrifying, the air chilled as they approached. Her eyes looked like violent maelstroms of sapphire, ancient and haunted. The stores in front of him began to frost in mid summer. "Harry, quit playing with them and end this."

Harry nodded. "Of course, my Lady." As he turned back to the threat, Lucius changed targets.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed at Jaenelle.

Harry sent a concentrated blast of magic at the spell that diverted into a nearby building. The crowd fell silent. _'Hey, it worked!'_

"Really, Lucius. I was going to make this painless, but now you made me mad." He pointed his wand at Lucius' chest. "Flamma Cruor."

For a second nothing happened, then Lucius began to scream. He continued to scream until he collapsed, a red steam rising from his body. Harry looked around at the other DE.

"Anyone else?"

They disappeared so fast it was almost as if they were never there. _'Hmmm... New recruits then. Otherwise they would have stayed. Oh, well.'_

"My Lady, perhaps we should go before something else happens." Saetan nodded.

"I agree. We will wait for you in the parlor." With that they vanished.

"You too, Lucivar." His sight shield dropped.

"Good catch. Alright, I'm gone." He vanished. Harry sighed.

_/Tonks, Kingsley! Ask questions later, come to Diagon now./_

He got the distinct impression of confusion before he closed the links. A moment later twin pops announced their arrival.

"Harry, what the hell... Morgana, is that Malfoy?" Tonks looked rather stunned.

"Yeah. Hey give me a second will ya? What was that spell... right. Dementis Fossor." A flash of light and Lucius was dressed as a clown. "Right, revenge complete. You were saying?"

Tonks blinked. "Right, anyway, how do you know that spell? And where have you been?"

"I found the spell in a book at Grimmauld, which is where I've been. So, I gotta go, see you later." He vanished.

Kingsley's turn to blink. "How... ah, well. Hmmm... Lucius died from flamma cruor, flaming blood curse. That's a Dark curse."

Tonks was nonplussed. "Who cares. We'll have to talk to him later."

* * *

_**Harry Potter Gone Dark?**_

**_By Rita Skeeter_**

_Earlier today, Harry Potter was witnessed to kill DE Lucius Malfoy with what was later confirmed as a Dark curse__. He also deflected a Killing Curse by some unknown method..._

* * *

_  
_

All right, done with his one.

-Daemon


	3. Flying and the Agony of a Hangover

**Revised-** Sorry this took so long, but I've been very busy with school, work and an original story of mine. I haven't posted any updates for anything recently, but I'll try to get in at least one a month from here on.

**Note- **The continued existence of the Dark Court will be explained in a later chapter, so don't worry about it too much.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

After a brief time spent in the potions lab at Grimmauld place preparing the special candles needed for the gate opening ritual, and instruction on the ritual itself, the quartet left for Salisbury, to a certain stone circle.

"So, how are we going to get there? I've never been to Stonehenge so I can't apperate there." This was only partially true. Harry could apperate by coordinates, but he was really interested in how the other three got around. They kept mentioning the winds, but he didn't think they were talking about the weather.

"About time you asked. Well Harry, remember what I taught you about speaking to others with your mind? How you send your mind looking for another person? Now I want to show you another use for that skill." Jaenelle said with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Follow my mind upwards, I want to show you something." She extended her hand for Harry.

/_Can you feel that web of power? Those are the winds. They are how magic flows through the world. You might call them ley lines. There are different webs for different levels of power, but we will be taking a dark one and shielding you against the effects. You cannot use a web darker than your own strength, but you can be a passenger if someone of appropriate rank shields you. To ride the winds you reach with your mind and grab hold of the web. You will then join the flow of magic as it moves into the world. If you want to get to an area where there is no wind nearby, you need to drop out of the wind and travel overland. You could also throw your mind from the winds and travel through the darkness to that place, what you call apparition.__ Understand better now?_/

/_Much better, but I think I will need some help. I understood what you said, but I don't know how to do it._/

"Don't worry Harry, we're here to teach you remember. You'll be flying all over the place in no time."

"Speaking of flying, I still want to challenge you two to a race as soon as we get somewhere suitable."

Saetan suppressed a groan. The poor boy had no clue what he was getting into. At least that was what he thought.

"Alright, Lucivar if you could take care of Harry's luggage, I will shield him. Grey wind?"

At the chorus of nods, Lucivar vanished Harry's two trunks and then quickly disappeared without a sound.

Saetan wove a black shield around Harry then placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Alright just follow my mind and I will show you how to catch a wind."

The last three vanished together, riding a wind only they could feel.

* * *

Moments later an owl flew through an open window. Hedwig took one look around and gave an angry "HOOT!"

**(A/N: I'm not going to mention Hedwig again until he returns to this Realm. I might or might not kill her off, but either way she won't play much of a part in this story because I'm not quite sure how to write it. If you have any ideas or want to BETA for me, please pm me.)**

* * *

Harry loved it, he always felt at home in the air, and no he was flying without a broom. It wasn't really a wind, more of a stream or river. He reveled in the tingle of magic flowing over him and through him as he flew through the crisp afternoon air. He caught glimpses of landscape beneath him, but he knew he wasn't really present in the real world right then. He was magic!

They only stayed on the grey wind for a few brief minutes before landing in a field not far from the iconic stones that personified magic in Britain. Lucivar brought out the candles, holder, and silver knife. They all shed a few drops of blood onto the ground, Jaenelle more than the others. The candles were lit in the proper order and words in the Old Tongue spoken before the gateway between the realms opened. Saetan paused to apply some time released spells to snuff the candles and close the gate, when suddenly Harry had an idea.

/_Hermione! I need a favor._/

/_Harry, what in the bloody blue blazes is going on? People are going crazy about what you pulled in Diagon Alley this morning! Where are you?_/

/_I'm at Stonehenge right now, and that leads me into the favor I want. Could you apperate over here and do something for me?_/

/_What?_/

/_Well if you come over in five minutes there will be a bronze triangle shaped candlestick with four black candles in it. Come get it and keep it safe for me. Those are expensive and I'll need it when I come back._/

/_Come back? Where are you going? And you still haven't told me how you do this!_/

/_Sorry Hermione, I need to go now, the portal is about to close!_/

Harry was the last to go through the gateway, and just got through before the candles sputtered out and the magical portal closed behind him.

* * *

_**Harry Potter Gone Missing.**_

_**By Rita Skeeter  
**_

_It has been a week since Harry Potter was last seen. While controversy and intrigue rage over his last public outing, the ministry is beginning to take notice. When aurors tried to contact Mr. Potter with some routine questions regarding that day, they discovered he was no where to be found. After going to the address on record with the ministry (something that has been sealed ever since October 31, 1981), his relatives claimed he and all his possessions disappeared the evening before the day in question. Questioning his friends and class mates lead investigators to discover this was a planned exodus and he took time to say goodbye before he left._

_While no one knows for certain where he went, there is some speculation..._

* * *

Stepping out of the gateway, Harry immediately fell to the ground in relief. It was as if a weight he had never known was present suddenly lifted and he was free. His thinking became clearer than ever before and he couldn't even feel his scar, let alone the constant tingle that he had lived with since the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Are you alright?"

"I am better than alright my Lady, I haven't ever felt this good. Voldemort is gone from my mind. I can't feel him or see the horrors he commits. For the first time in my life I am free and making choices on my own. You have no idea how good this feels."

"I do," Lucivar said in a voice haunted by years of pain, "My brother Daemon does too. We can help."

"I don't know why, but hearing your voice, I believe you. Now I understand why you said you would teach me for free. To feel how I feel now, anything is worth this. If I can help others feel the same way, I will. Some things are worth the risk."

"Exactly, and that is the price of our teaching. When you find your brothers in bondage, you must work to set them free."

"I will. I understand now." Harry said as he stood straighter and took a deep breath, "Ok, where to now?"

"We are at the Dark Altar next to SaDiablo Hall, in Kaleer. We just need to go out the doors and follow the path around to the front doors." Saetan supplied.

* * *

Walking out the front doors, Harry was shocked at the size of the building in front of him. The Hall was nearly as big as Hogwarts! Saetan raised his hand, his ring flashed, and the very stones of the Hall answered his call. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the High Lord.

"Over fifty thousand years ago, the witches and warlords of Dhemlan came to me. I was the only Black Jeweled Warlord Prince in the history of the Blood. They asked me to protect them from a great evil. They begged me to watch over them and their children in the war that was coming. Of course I would do it, a Warlord Prince must protect his people, it is in our blood. But the people feared me. And I saw what no one could say. The public does not understand a living Hero. If he dies saving them, he will be remembered as great, but if he lives he becomes human and the people cannot tolerate that. They grow resentful and learn to hate the Hero. But, if the Hero demands a price, then he is no hero just a mercenary. At the end of a battle, the mercenary collects his fee and leaves. The people feel no sense of debt to the mercenary and so they can let him live in peace. A living hero they feel that they owe a debt they cannot repay, and they grow resentful.

"So when the people of Dhemlan came to me and begged for my help, I set a price worthy of the most powerful Warlord Prince ever born. In all three Realms, I was given the territory of Dhemlan to rule as my own and they built SaDiablo Hall as my home. It was a price that was never seen before or since, but in return I have watched over this land long enough to see entire civilizations rise and fall. I've seen races of men be born, grow old and vanish, but never in fifty millennia has evil held sway in Dhemlan."

"You are really that old?"

"I am a guardian. When it came time for me to die, I performed a special ritual so that I would live a half life and be able to watch over my people. Before you start to worry, part of the ritual requires the desire to protect. It is not an option available to most."

"Thank you sir, you have just given me much to think about."

"Yes, I see that I have. Come, I will introduce you to Beale our butler and he will see to setting up a room for you and taking care of your trunks. Dinner will be served promptly at six, proper dress is encouraged. Tomorrow morning at seven thirty Lucivar will want you in the courtyard for your training. You will then have time to shower before breakfast at nine. Lessons with myself until lunch. Dress for lunch and breakfast is informal. Insisting on dressing for dinner is the only way I get Jaenelle or her daughter to wear nice clothing at all. After lunch you will have lessons with Jaenelle, and have the rest of the afternoon and evening to yourself. Likewise the weekends are yours, except this one coming. Sunday we will perform your birthright ceremony and discover what jewels you will wear."

"Fine. Is it possible for me to use the Gate and Altar to visit friends?"

"Of course, we want to help you here, not cut you off from your friends and life. You are free to come and go as you please, but if you go home, please let someone know so we know when to expect you back. By the way, you mentioned that you will be reaching adulthood for your people soon?"

"Yes. My seventeenth birthday is six weeks away."

"At that time you will need to perform a ritual called the "Offering to the Darkness". It is a ritual that unlocks your full potential and strength. I know from what you have said that your people consider dark to mean evil. That is not the case here. We see the Darkness as primordial Chaos. It is the essence of power and Craft, or magic. To say someone has a darker jewel means they are stronger or more powerful. Don't be angry if someone calls you dark or part of the Dark Court while you are here. The Dark Court is the ultimate ruling body here in Kaleer. Jaenelle is the Queen and leader. Lucivar, Daemon, and I make up the first circle of males. There is another first circle of witches. Jaenelle has accepted you into the fourth circle. This is a very powerful position in our society. Basically defer to anyone in a higher circle or if we ask you to, but the rest of them should defer to you. Be polite and don't be quick to take insult and you will get along fine here."

* * *

When they entered SaDiablo Hall they were nearly bowled over by two flying forms, one with wings, and one without. A small girl with light brown hair and blue eyes seemed to enjoy taunting the bronze skinned teen. How the girl was staying up without wings was not evident, but Harry wanted to learn.

"Lucy! Why are you taunting your cousin, get down here this instant. You know we have rules about flying in the Hall. Daemonar, stop encouraging her!

"Harry, this is my daughter Lucy, and Daemonar is Lucivar's son."

Harry couldn't suppress a smirk, "So let me see if I have caught the family relations here. Daemon is your husband. He named his daughter Lucy. His brother, **Luci**var named his son Daemonar?"

"I never said they were creative. They're male; they don't have to make sense. Lucy wears the Red jewels and Daemonar wears the Sapphire. Lucy is about to turn eleven and Daemonar is fifteen. Harry here has come to learn from the First Circle and me."

"It's nice to meet you both." He gave a little smile. "Well, I'm going to go settle into my rooms, but will see you at dinner I'm sure. Actually I'll probably go flying before dinner to get a look at the area, I would appreciate guides who knew the terrain if you are interested, but you have to be able to keep a secret."

"Sure, Dae and I know all the cool places, we can show you. And we love secrets!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it. How about we meet here in half an hour?"

"Sure."

* * *

Harry reappeared wearing a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants. Lucy looked at him oddly.

"Why did you change clothes?"

"I like this better, and less gets in the way."

"In the way of what?"

Harry smirked. "That's part of the secret." They stopped just out of sight in the woods. "This should be fine."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just watch. Oh, and try not to scream." Without warning he began to shift, his body elongating and growing scales. His hands and feet became clawed, teeth became fangs, wings sprouted from his back. When it was over, a miniature dragon stood where Harry once did, earthen brown, though it seemed to shimmer in the semi-lit darkness of the woods. **(Minds out of the gutter people. I know some of you were expecting something else.) **He gave a fang-filled grin at her expression of awe.

_/Ready to fly?/ _Harry bowed down so she could get on. Lucy did so, unable to speak from shock. _/Hold on tight./_ He bunched his hind legs and shot off into the air.

* * *

Dinner that night was something else entirely. Once again wearing his best dress robes, he asked a guard to point him towards the dining room and was quickly set straight. There were a lot of people he didn't know, and introductions were made he was sure he wouldn't remember later. There were two that made a particular impression on him however.

When he saw Daemon Sadi enter the room, there was no doubt in his mind who he was. He looked like Saetan, but forty years younger. There was something about him though, the way he moved, the way he spoke, the look in his eyes… Simply put, he was the only man that ever made Harry consider playing for the other team. The man exuded a seductive and alluring presence. His name was just confirmation of what he already knew.

Harry was able to enjoy his meal and field questions about himself for quite a while before his next surprise. As the desert course was being served his hand brushed against the witch across from him. Her head shot up and her eyes snapped into focus.

"Wait, I thought you were a dragon!" Conversation came to an immediate halt. Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"I am." Harry said after a brief thought that this witch was a lot like Luna. Same kind of random outbursts, but usually right. He kinda missed her.

"But you look so human," Tersa was looking confused now.

"I am human too. I am always human, unless I am an dragon. I am always an dragon, except when I am a man."

The glazed look returned as her eyes lost focus. "Maybe you should have Lucy teach you to fly. When you find your wings again you might find the rest of you too."

"There are many things that I still seek about myself, but I AM an accomplished flier."

Tersa went back to her meal, very interested in the cobbler in front of her. She had apparently ignored or not heard him.

"That was probably the most insightful conversation I've had since my professor died. Is she always like this?"

"My mother looks at the world differently." Daemon looked impressed that someone new could deal with Tersa as she spoke from the Twisted Kingdom.

"A...good friend of mine is a lot like her. She says the most interesting things, some people think she is insane and say hurtful things but I know that there is truth hidden behind the riddles."

"Indeed," was Saetan's only reply. Meanwhile several of the witches around the table looked at each other, had a silent conference and nodded slightly to each other, evidently having reached a decision.

"Harry, may I speak with you privately in my father's office when we are done here?"

"Of course, I could go with you now if you wish."

"No, please finish the cobbler, Mrs. Beale would be upset if she thought we weren't appreciative of her cooking, and call me Daemon, or Sadi whichever you prefer."

"Hold on. First I want to know how you're a dragon." Jaenelle was very interested. Harry sighed. Lucy piped up just then.

"It was so much fun, riding around on his dragon form!" Harry shot her a look.

"You promised not to tell." He accused. She stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone looked very interested now. He sighed.

"It's like this..."

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about Daemon?"

"My brother tells me you and I are a lot alike, but he won't tell me how. After seeing how you spoke with and about my mother tonight, I admit to being curious. Would you tell me about your life? Please, don't skip the parts that are painful, I understand those better than anyone and they are important to what I am thinking about."

"Given how Lucivar reacted to something I said earlier, I think I know why you can understand. It's a long story, but stay with me."

In the next hour he told Daemon about life growing up at the Dursley's, about being a slave to his relatives, living in a cupboard, being beaten for speaking, being starved and imprisoned for being what he was. He told him things he never even told Ron or Hermione, because something in Daemon's eyes showed that he understood and knew how it felt. Daemon never flinched as he told him about life at Hogwarts and how people were either jealous of the fame he didn't want or hated him. He talked about being an orphan, never knowing his father, about his Godfather being on the run, then dying before he could be freed to take care of Harry. He talked about the press and government trying to convince everyone he was crazy. He mentioned the witches who wanted to be with him because of his fame, never caring who _he_ was inside. Finally he talked about Voldemort. He told Daemon about the pain of the cruciatus curse, the pain of visions. He told about being a witness to the deaths of innocents, and the rebirth of a man who wanted to rule the world. And he told Daemon about the prophecy that said he had to be the one to end it all.

"We are very much alike after all. Thank you for talking to me, I know that had to be hard. Allow me to tell you my own story."

Daemon told Harry about his life. He spoke about having a Ring of Obedience put around his genitals when he was three years old, the constant pain he lived with every day for centuries. He spoke about the life of a pleasure slave, and knowing that his brother's life depended on his doing whatever he was told. Centuries of life trapped by a small circle of metal. Growing up in Hyall's courts, the intricate dance of status and strength. Abuse, deprivation, and the unending desire to just have one woman who he could love. These were the themes of his life. He killed, he tortured, and he destroyed entire cities as punishment. He fought with every fiber of his being against the twisted perversions of his world. And he spoke of meeting Jaenelle and the years he spent insane and wrapped up in self blame and misplaced guilt.

"We are men forged of pain and suffering. We know what it is like to be worthless and looked down upon. And because we believe no one should ever have to go through it, we fight. Deep in your soul you know what life would be like if this Voldemort won, and you cannot allow that to happen. You won't allow anyone else to grow up in pain and as a slave. I see what they were talking about. You need our help, and you can count me in. Given my past, there are things I can teach you that no one else can.

"Furthermore, there is a great stigma in this world against children without fathers or parents. My brother and I grew up treated as bastards because the world refused to accept our father. You will not. As Jaenelle is the daughter of Saetan's soul, you are the son of mine. When you go for your birthright ceremony, I will stand with you so the world knows that the SaDiablo Family supports you. No one argues with the SaDiablo Family. Now I just need to think of how to explain this to Jaenelle."

"Thank you Daemon, I feel a lot better having talked to you. I appreciate what you are doing for me. I promise to try my best not to embarrass myself if you are going to stand by me."

"Come on, I think I need some of Jaenelle's homebrew. Would you join me for a drink?"

* * *

The next morning his head was pounding as Lucivar dumped a bucket of water over him.

"I should have known I would find the two of you together! Get up boyo, you're late for practice."

Daemon said something that while pithy was anatomically impossible while Harry just wished he had his wand so he could curse whoever thought of there being two seven o'clock's in the same day. Especially if one of them was going to be so damn early. The two hung over men stumbled into boots and pants before following after Lucivar. They weren't sure who he was ordering around, but they knew it would require too much thinking to find out.

Lucivar worked them until they puked (which given their state wasn't all that much) before splashing them with another bucket of water and working them some more. He drilled them with stick and knives. Even in his less than optimal state, Harry picked up some of the moves, and was confident he could do better if he wasn't sick as a dog. Maybe he should look into some rituals or something...

Eventually Lucivar let them go and there was only one thing on Harry's mind.

"Daemon, go get a bottle of whatever that was that tasted like sunshine and springtime and meet me in my room. I can cure us."

Daemon looked at him funny, but left to get what he needed. Harry returned to his room and dug out his potions kit. Thankful that his much graffiti-ed copy of Advanced Potions had a hangover potion that actually worked. He had everything he needed in his potions kit, but also needed a few drops of whatever he had drank to get into this state.

Harry was just putting the cauldron over the flames from his wand when Daemon came back into the room.

"Okay, put three drops for each of us into that as soon as it boils, then stir for ten minutes, I need a shower before I will feel human again. "

Harry quickly showered and was just toweling off when it was time to remove the potion from the fire. He poured it into two glasses and cast a quick cooling charm over them.

"This will probably taste horrid, but its better than suffering all day. Drink up."

They both grimaced at the awful taste then smiled as the headaches and nausea disappeared.

"Jaenelle will want to see that book, but first let's have some breakfast. Now that I am not about to die, I am starving for some food."

* * *

When they walked into breakfast clean and smiling, jaws dropped.

"How can you possibly be alive after all that drink? Saetan said he found four empty bottles of Jaenelle's mix in his office. After what Lucivar was telling us of your morning exercise we weren't expecting to see you at all for breakfast!"

"Five," Daemon said as he tossed the now empty bottle he used to make the potion, "but Harry here made some brew to fight the Gravediggers and we feel fine."

"That was nothing special. I'm just glad I didn't screw it up. If you make that one wrong, the symptoms get even worse," Harry gave a shudder.

"You are a god!" Khardeen whispered, "Which of you passed out first?"

"He did!" both pointed fingers and spoke simultaneously, "No I didn't!"

The room broke in laughter.

* * *

Alright. Apologies to those who were waiting. Hope to have the next chapter by thanksgiving.


	4. This is fun!

**Revised**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

"Like it or not, you have status. You have fame. You are a rich man. You have responsibilities to society to not abuse these things. I will teach you how to live well. How to live a life of respect and influence. You will learn to be a cultured individual. When your battles are done, what I teach you will make life manageable." Saetan was pacing his office. Since he had no Jewels yet, they had agreed to stick to subjects which didn't require Craft for the first week.

"We will begin by teaching you how to walk! When you walk, your posture, body language and demeanor screams out that you are a mere servant. This is unacceptable. You are a Warlord Prince, and you will wear a dark jewel, mark my words. That and your position in the Lady's Court requires that you learn to walk appropriately.

"When you walk, make your back rigid, your strides long and firm, and your face a mask of being incredibly busy. This will project your dominance and importance. You must be careful however that you do not appear a pompous overblown buffoon. Watch closely." Saetan demonstrated a basic self important walk several times before having Harry try. Harry did not seem to be able to pick it up as easily as he should have. Years of mental abuse had wreaked havoc on his self esteem. Something Saetan said had him thinking, though.

Seeing that the subtleties between a swagger, a parade, and a strut would be lost on the boy before he recovered more confidence, Saetan moved on to an area where Harry had no trouble at all; entertaining and playing host to guests. He instructed Harry in how to mix yarbarah properly, how to properly heat it and serve it. He was just getting into how to deal with high profile guests when it became time for lunch.

"Before we go down to lunch, something Daemon said to me last night confused me. I was hoping you could explain it since he said something similar about you."

"I will certainly do my best to explain, you are still new here and there is much to learn."

"He said I was the son of his soul, and offered to stand at my birthright ceremony so people wouldn't look down on me for not having family. He said you said the same about Jaenelle."

"Oh, I was not aware things had progressed like that. Basically when he offered to stand with you at your ceremony it was an offer of adoption. He is welcoming you into our family as his son. The part about being the son of his soul means he feels that the two of you are extremely similar. I assume he talked to you about his past?"

"Yes, and I told him about my life. I admit that we have both dealt with a lot of hardship."

"And it is because of that hardship that he feels he can trust you and respects you. Welcome to the family."

* * *

Daemon surprisingly showed up in his lessons with Jaenelle. They were working in one of Jaenelle's laboratories, which cause both envy and fear among some of the court. Envy in those that had never been privy to just how Jaenelle did certain things, fear in those that had. They knew that Jaenelle, for all she was a powerful witch, made mistakes, and being powerful, her mistakes were often exciting.

They traded potion recipes and basic healing techniques like using craft to seal a cut. Harry was determined to learn the recipes to whatever it was he and Sadi almost killed themselves with, but Jaenelle just smiled and refused. After a small explosion left them covered in purple dust and distinctly lavender scented, Daemon decided to take charge. He shoo-ed his wife out saying it was time for male bonding. Her opinion on that idea implied that she thought her supplies of liquor showed them sufficiently bonded already.

"If you are interested Harry, I would like to give you lessons too. Our lessons will be a bit different though."

"What would you be teaching me sir? Your family is already teaching me to fight, heal, business, and social skills."

"Well, let's think about that shall we? I was the most famous pleasure slave in the history of the Blood. I was also a virgin until after I met Jaenelle. Is there anything I might have learned in over 1,700 years of pleasing witches that a teen aged warlord prince might want to learn?"

Seeing Harry go red like a tomato, Daemon had to chuckle.

"Don't worry, we'll start with something that is both very simple, and yet skirts the boundries of the taboo. I assume, as a young man who is almost an adult, that you are aware of what happens to witches once a month? Well once we get your senses trained to work with your craft, it will be blindingly obvious when a witch near you is undergoing that cycle.

"I am rather famous for being cruel or sadistic. This is not always true, I am just extremely picky who I show favor too. The brew I am about to show you is one I invented for certain witches. It is one no one else knows, I would prefer to keep it that way by the way, and one that works far better than most."

Daemon began showing him all the proper proportions for his secret moon time brew. Harry, not being a shabby potions student if given room to work, picked up the simple mix easily. They prepared several tea bags so he would always have some on hand if he found a worthy witch in need.

"If however the witch is a black widow, or in the Twisted kingdom, you will need to add just enough powdered belladonna to coat the back of your fingernail. Black widows and those seeing visions, need traces of poisons to help their mind cope with the visions. Don't put too much, it is poison after all, but that trace will help keep them sane. The friend you mentioned was like my mother, it is likely she would need that blend."

"Come see me after dinner and we can get started on the other lessons if you wish."

* * *

"First, we will teach you how to walk," Daemon began later that evening.

"But your father is already teaching me that. I'm not very good."

"No, my father is teaching you to act like a statesman or nobleman. I am teaching you to seduce a beautiful woman. That we both chose to start with how to walk is a coincidence. In fact, am willing to bet that if you show up sober tomorrow morning Lucivar will start with how to move in a fight. All three are interrelated. All three require confidence that you can perform well. Once you have mastered all three ways of moving and body language, you will almost be able to hold a conversation without words.

"When you have learned to move as a nobleman, a seducing male, and a warrior, they will blend into something uniquely you. And that is a truly powerful thing, it will warn the males that you are too important and powerful, and it will let the females know that you are able to protect them and please them. And that is just the beginning.

"If you want to seduce a woman, it starts from the moment she sees you, not the moment you decide to open your mouth. The way you dress, the way you walk, the look in your eye and the smile on your face."

"I see. But what if I only want one woman?" _'Or maybe more...' _From what he could remember of British Wizarding Law, he could and may possibly even be required to take two or more wives. He'd have to check up on that.

"Good, you're learning. The trick is to make every woman in the room desire you. Let them make fools of themselves, make them beg. But that one woman of your heart, when she comes to you, you give her what you don't give anyone else. Talk to her, pay attention to her, caress her, and dance with her. I can captivate an entire castle full of women, make them want me, lust after me, but when I only pay attention to Jaenelle, it makes them jealous and her feel even more beautiful. After all, I could choose any woman in the world, but I chose her. When you can make a witch feel that way, she is yours.

"But you must never abuse what I teach you. If you do, I promise that you will regret it until the day you die, which might not be too far off. I am not teaching you my skills so you may have a list a mile long of women who have visited your bed. I spent enough years as a whore to know there is no happiness there. I am teaching you so that when you find the right witch, you can please her like no man has ever pleased a woman. Now back to the lesson."

They practiced walking and body language, Harry began slowly building confidence and skill, though he was far from a master. Daemon eventually called a halt after a little while of practice, but decided to give a bit of home work. Calling in two thick books from the library Daemon set them in front of Harry.

"These books are manuals that healers study to get an idea of what makes people work inside. They use them so that they can heal. You and I will study them for a different purpose. We will meet again next week. When we do I want you to be able to tell me from memory where on the body the largest concentrations of nerves are found. I want you to tell me for males and females how to stimulate them for pleasure or for pain. From the simplest caress to stabbing them with a knife, I want you to learn what makes something feel good and what makes it feel bad. How to cause the most painful experience and how to make them melt in pleasure. Once you understand both, and for both sexes, we can move on to more advanced techniques."

"Why do I need to understand pain too? And why do I need to learn about men if you are teaching me about women?"

"There are many reasons. Sometimes pleasure feels better when mixed with pain. A woman who digs her fingernails into her lovers back for instance, or when a man nibbles on his witch's throat. When you learn about what causes pleasure and pain, you can learn how to mix them in just the right proportions. And you are to learn about men as well as women because I am not just going to teach you to please a woman. I will teach you at least the basics of all of my skills. I will be teaching you other skills that are more important if you are to be a male of the SaDiablo family, some that only I have a reputation for using. There is a very good reason the people of Terrielle fear my name."

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty quiet, no crises or explosions. His assorted tutors gave him the theory behind what they called "basic craft" but he called amazing. He saw them pass their arms through solid wood tables, levitate and twirl objects, summon balls of fire, and hold objects in a pocket of reality only they could access. He saw Jaenelle and Lucy walk on air and water, and have snowball fights in mid summer. For every thing he saw that he had previously thought impossible however he found another that seemed to make him think his world had it right. While these people seemed to be masters of charms and battle magic, they could only perform the most basic of transfiguration or potions.

His own healing skills, learned the hard way through years of being Madam Pomfrey's favorite guest were at least as good as what Jaenelle was trying to teach him. His potions and salves were perhaps more effective than her own, though he learned to use a healing web like she did and so could perform more than basic first aid. Jaenelle promised to teach him to spin webs, but he rather liked the idea of getting Saetan's help after his lessons and getting 'help' from the various coven members.

His work with Lucivar went well, and he was quite the warrior. His years of quidditch experience gave him superior reflexes and the ability to dodge most blows, but years of abuse made him weak physically. His practice with a bow and arrow left much to be desired. One would think that years of aiming a wand and shooting spells would prepare you for something like that, but he had to learn to aim all over again because arrows didn't fly straight. They fell and sometimes curved to one side or another. He had never had to adjust for range or wind before and found it challenging but fun. He already had some interesting ideas for when he could use Jewels like the others.

He did return to Diagon Alley, covertly so he wasn't recognized, and got several books on rituals. Most were too gruesome, but he did find one that fixed his eyesight. He was currently searching for some to boost strength or speed, even reflexes, but those that did had some rather vile side-effects, and he wasn't about to disfigure himself for something he could do naturally.

* * *

Saturday morning found Harry practicing wandless magic and the spells from some darker tomes he had bought. He had come to a realization about Craft and magic; everything came down to intent. You had to want it to happen for it to work. Incantations and movement helped, but wasn't necessary at all. With that realization, he was able to do almost every spell he knew wandlessly and was doing things he knew weren't spells. He couldn't wait to start with Craft and already had ideas to combine them.

Lucy walked up. "Hey Harry."

"Hey rascal."

"Could you teach me how to fly on one of those brooms you use? You said you would. Pretty please?"

"Alright you little rascal, I'll teach you. Here, you hold onto my books and I'll get the brooms. It just so happens I bought an extra before I left because I didn't know about how you fly and was going to teach your mother."

"Ok, run up to your room and get them!" She squealed as she vanished the tomes into the space she held with craft.

"I don't need to leave, that is what magic is for" He summoned the Firebolts with a thought and they came to rest before him on the grass.

* * *

"Alright, the first thing you need to do is hold your hand out over the broom, palm open, and say in a firm voice 'Up'. You need to say it with conviction and belief. The broom will come into your hand if you believe it will. Like this… 'UP!'" The Firebolt on the ground next to him leapt into his hand with great speed and enthusiasm.

"Up!" Lucy's broom rose into her hand slower, but steadily. "I did it!"

"Good job, I knew you would get it first try. You belong up in the air and this broom is just another tool to get you up there. Now, put one leg over the broomstick and let your bottom sit just where the tail of the broom starts. Keep both feet on the ground for now."

"Hey, it's cushioned! I thought sitting on the wood would be hard."

"Yes, the cushioning charm keeps it comfortable. Now, when you lift your feet off the ground, you will be hovering. If you sit still the broom won't move. If you lean backwards the front of the broom will rise into the air as if you pulled up on the stick, if you lean forward it will tilt downward. Leaning left or right will cause it to drift. Lets focus right now on just drifting left or right. Don't think about flying forward or back yet, let's just drift from side to side."

After a few rocky starts where Lucy either tilted the broom and fell off or leaned so far she hung upside down, she eventually mastered drifting.

"Ok, now we move on to turning. Grab the broomstick in both hands and turn it while drifting. You should be able to move in a circle around me without facing away from me. Think of it as strafing a target if you move while shooting a bow."

She learned to circle him in both directions, going slowly at first, then gaining confidence.

"Lastly, how to go forward! To move forward, simply let your magic flow into the broom and will it to go forward. It helps a lot of people to think of it as "pushing" off the ground or some imaginary wall, at least at first. How hard you push determines how fast you go. To stop, push forward or just will yourself to stop. These brooms have pretty advanced stopping charms and if you aren't braced for it stopping suddenly can throw you off the broom.

"I'll go slow at first and you try to follow along beside me okay? Let me know if you need help."

As Lucy got the hang of riding a broom, she and Harry grew to really like each other. The afternoon was spent lazily circling the Hall and discussing the differences between the two worlds. Harry decided he really like teaching and thought maybe he ought to get more involved with the first years this coming term. They returned just barely in time for dinner and walked into the hall a few moments late after stopping to change. Of course she made him promise to help with the Animagus process. He readily agreed.

Harry decided to visit home the next weekend, to see how everyone was doing. He wanted t talk to the goblins about something and was curious to people's reaction to his sudden departure, as he hadn't really paid much attention before.

* * *

And another. alright, I'm not gonna have Hermione be romantically involved, at least I don't think so, but she will help Harry. Watch for Weasley bashing.

Got this one done fast. let me know if I did something wrong or something doesn't make sense.


	5. Birth in Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

Sunday morning came earlier than usual. Most of the household and Court got up early to accompany Harry and the others to his Birthright Ceremony. Harry was surprised that so many wanted to come with him, but from what he gathered of the local culture, such a ceremony was an important rite of passage and they were being polite to show their support. 

Harry had asked Saetan where the ceremony would take place and was only told "The Keep" as if those two words explained everything. Apparently they did to everyone else. The extended family and kindred who wished to come left the Hall before dawn to board a coach that would travel the winds to the Keep.

Harry concentrated on remembering the preparations that Saetan had told him.

"When the time comes for you to gain your Jewels, you must descend into the abyss of your mind as deep as you can. You will feel the darkness pushing in from all sides and the power flowing through your veins. When you discover you can go no further without risking your sanity, stop and let the power flow into you. From there you will spin a web that represents your inner self. Let the power around you flow into the web through your blood. How deep in the abyss of your mind you go determines your power, think of it as a well full of water. The deeper wells have more water to draw from. Your web will hold back the darkness so you can gather strength without being overwhelmed. When you come back from the abyss the Jewels you will wear the rest of your life will be on the altar in front of you, symbolic of your inner power."

* * *

As the coach rolled to a stop, Harry broke from his reverie and took stock of his surroundings. They were on a wide ledge, about halfway up the largest mountain Harry had ever seen, snow swirled around them as almost everyone hurried into a doorway cut from the rock behind him. Looking up, he saw a truly awe inspiring sight as Ebon Askavi rose in front of him. The black mountain, the largest in the Realms and the center of the winds, could take the breath from the most hardened of hearts. 

Harry was still feeling a little light headed as he entered the door, but immediately started breathing easier. He hadn't realized they were high enough that the air was so thin, but he felt better now that the spells around the Keep allowed him to breath.

Draca watched the new young man from afar. He certainly attracted powerful friends and protectors, and yet seemed to be unaffected by the sheer importance and power of the people he surrounded himself with. Did he really not know who he had befriended? Or did he know, but saw them as the people they were and not the positions they held? His interactions with Saetan and Daemon alone had her intrigued. She sniffed the air, trying to catch his psychic scent. You could tell he was a Warlord Prince from a mile off, and he scented to be powerful, but there was something else, something familiar from long ago. She would have to weave a tangled web of visions about this young man, discover why he was so important.

The Court and family assembled in a chamber deep in the heart of the Keep.

"We come to recognize Harry James Potter as one of the Blood, as a member of our society, and initiate him into his heritage as a Warlord Prince." Jaenelle was no longer the same bright caring person she had been, she was a Queen and a Priestess, her blue eyes turned to the Sapphire pools those who knew her knew to respect. "I stand in place of his mother, to watch over his growth in place of the one who died long ago." Harry was completely surprised at this.

"Who stands here as his father, teaching him what it means to be Blood and Warlord Prince?"

"I stand in place of his father. His father died in his defense, but I will teach him to respect our ways." Daemon had an odd look in his eyes, almost one of pride.

"And you, do you swear to use your strength and your Jewels to protect and defend the Blood and our ways?"

"By my life, my blood, my magic, and my love, I will always protect and defend those in need whether they be Blood or not, whether human or kindred." Harry was told he had to answer this question on his own, there was no formal response. He was surprised to see the bright flash of magic appear and swirl over his heart. He had sworn a Wizard's Oath. He knew the consequences to his actions, but wasn't worried. He had known for several years now he wanted to protect others in life, and now it was merely official.

Saetan looked shocked at the burst of magic, and some others appeared interested as well, but they all knew that they could not interrupt the sacred ceremony from time immemorial.

"Prepare yourself for the journey into the Darkness."

After a few moments, "I am ready my Lady."

Jaenelle handed Harry the goblet of potion to induce his vision.

* * *

Harry was alone in the dark. He was floating with no point of reference except somehow the void seemed denser near his feet than near his head. 

Remembering what Saetan said, he descended into the deep. He felt the power and darkness pressing on his mind and body threatening to overpower him, but he was stronger. He brought his occlumency barriers forward, clearing his mind and protecting it from outside influence. The shielding influance helped immensely.

After an hour or so, it was hard to tell in this nowhere, he was really struggling to keep his mind and not go crazy. The overwhelming nothingness of this place was hard to deal with. His hands ached for sensation, his ears for even the sound of a breath, and oh how he wished there was something to see.

_'Come on Harry, you've faced mountain trolls, giant chessboards, a basilisk the size of a semi, and that psychotic madman several times now. A little sensory deprivation will not break you. Hell, this is no worse than the Dursley's. Uh, bad comparison. You are stronger than this. You can win. Now a little farther and we can weave the web. Do this for everyone back home counting on you.'_ Harry tried to keep his focus.

Eventually he was just unable to take anymore pressure on his mind. He settled down to weave. At first his web was very erratic, with no particular pattern, but then he had an epiphany about how to make his web strong. In addition to anchor threads and radial lines of any spider's web, he stretched his willpower to the absolute limits, placing anchors slightly deeper into the abyss, and solidifying them to be stronger than average. He put more of these improved anchor lines on the weaker side of the abyss, cementing it not only against the walls horizontally, but vertically as well. He didn't want this web to go anywhere. He looked over the web as a whole and saw something he had not intended to put there. Two triangles, one inside the other and inside the smaller triangle there was a symbol he recognized. In the center of his web, his source of power and self, was a lightning bolt.

He lay exhausted against his web, pleased to find it able to support him. Now that the darkness could no longer pour into his mind and overwhelm him, he opened himself to the darkness and let the power sing through his blood and mind. He lost consciousness for a short while.

* * *

Harry woke deep in the abyss, feeling alive and full of power. He remembered where he was, and that everyone was waiting for him up above. He allowed himself to slowly ascend. Saetan had warned him against rushing to leave the abyss, such a burst of power could harm anyone outside who wasn't expecting it. 

He opened his eyes and stood. Dead silence greeted his ears. Jaenelle stood before him, a ceremonial dagger stained from thousands of years worth of blood in her hands.

"Come forward Harry James Potter-SaDiablo, Black Jeweled Warlord Prince, let your blood join that of those that came before you. Bond with your Jewels and remember this day the rest of your life."

Jaenelle cut his hand and let his blood flow into a small silver chalice on the altar, then let five drops fall onto the black stone that had appeared on the altar. He felt the stone with his mind, a source of power and a storehouse he could use to store his power.

Jaenelle's face softened back into her usual self. "The ceremony is over, now we can celebrate. An uncut Jewel is a very rare thing, you should feel honored. And... you are only the second in the history of the Blood to have birthright black. It is a sign of your power and character. Be proud of what you have achieved."

"Thank you."

Everyone finally started cheering, though there was an undercurrent of unease. Everyone remembered what happened to Jaenelle and her Jewels completing her fated task. Regardless, an informal party started up, everyone feasting and talking with each other regardless of rank or Jewels. Saetan and Daemon were drinking brandy from large snifters while talking to an ancient looking man with a glass of yarbarah. Jaenelle and a group of witches were in one corner showing off their new magic tricks they had learned. He recognized most of her first circle among those with her. Lucy and Daemonar came up to him with glasses of wine looking excited.

"I guess this means welcome to the family then. Congratulations on getting the Black. I will look forward to seeing what you do in the future cousin." Daemonar seemed to soften his demeanor some as he extended his hand to Harry.

"Yay! Now I've got a big brother. I always wanted a brother, but all I had was this jerk!" Lucy punched Daemonar in the arm. He gave her an offended look. "Mum was the only one to get Black when she was young. I wonder if we'll ever be like her and dad."

"I don't know about that. I have something I need to accomplish in my life, but it doesn't sound like it's on the same level as what your parents did. There's an evil warlord in my home territory who wants to rule. He is a vicious bastard and enjoys torture and murder. As soon as I can, I will find him and end the threat he represents to my people."

"Wow that sounds a lot like what my parents did. Ok, maybe their evil witch was trying to take over the whole realm not just a territory but you're still fighting evil."

"Yes, it is still a fight against evil, and that's why your parents are teaching me. This man killed my parents, my friends, and teachers, and thousands of innocents. I will not let him win."

"It is good to hear some enthusiasm for your task" a sibilant voice said from the doorway. The whole room dropped silent as the woman continued. "Harry Potter-SaDiablo, heir to the griffons it is good to meet you. I am Draca."

Harry examined the woman as she approached. She was very elegant, and quite beautiful in her own way. Her skin looked to be covered in scales, but they appeared smooth and soft. Her psychic scent portrayed a feeling of extreme age and power.

"I am glad to meet you Draca, may I get you something to drink? I have never been called 'heir to the griffons' before, where did you hear that? Will you join our celebration?"

"I will take a glass of yarbarah if you wish. I wove a tangled web about you. It showed me thunder's child the heir to griffons in a great war with the one death did not hold; the heir to snakes."

"Really," Harry was intrigued as he poured a glass of the yarbarah he had prepared specially for Saetan with his own blood and dragons blood mixed. Saetan had yet to avail himself. A wave of his hand made it ready for Draca. "That is quite interesting. The man who calls himself Voldemort was the last heir to a man famous for speaking to snakes. He and I are the subjects of a prophecy made before my birth. He and I must one day meet and fight to determine the future of our world. I suppose with the shape of my scar I could be called thunder's child. Griffons will mean Godric then, the mortal enemy of the serpent lord."

Draca took a sip of her yarbarah and looked pleased, "This is quite good. The visions of a tangled web are often hard to interpret. I will be weaving another now that I have spoken to you."

"I can't say I have grown used to the taste of yarbarah yet, but I will take your word for it. The blood is from two sources. One is my own blood, taken last night. The other blood is from a dragon mother I know. She and I share a connection of a sort. I bested her in a tournament a few years ago, so our blood works well together at least by the rules of magic I was taught."

The whole room had gone silent again at the mention of having blood from a dragon.

"You are full of surprises. Speaking of surprises, when you had your birthright ceremony earlier, something happened I didn't expect. Can you tell me about the craft you used when asked to commit yourself to the Blood?"

"That was something my people call a Wizard's Oath. It is a contract between me and the essence of magic or craft. I swore to protect the innocent. If I ever harm an innocent or let one come to harm when I could have prevented it, several things will result. Because of the way I said it; with my life, blood, magic, and love there are four layers of consequences. Within twenty four hours of my betrayal, everyone I love will turn their back on me and forsake me, and then my magic and craft will desert me leaving me powerless. My blood will begin seeping out of every orifice in my body and I will finally die, painfully. It is considered the ultimate level of dedication to make a Wizard's Oath for something. They all swear on at least their magic, and usually their life too."

There were gasps around the room as this sank in, and then a sound no one expected, a slow clap. Daemon walked from where his father and Geoffrey had been talking.

"And this is why I stood for you today. You would take the horrors of the world onto yourself rather than see an innocent suffer. You swore with everything in you to never allow it to happen, and that is why you will win. This is my son, and I am proud."

"There is much to be proud of; I look forward to your Offering young Prince. Please, let us forget such heavy subjects for now and return to celebrating a rare accomplishment." Draca raised her glass, "To Thunder's Child, may his strength never fail him or those he protects."

"To Harry!" thundered the response.

* * *

Saetan smiled at his young pupil later, "I must commend you. Most people find Draca unnerving. You just accepted her and asked her to join your party. And you impressed everyone when you told about your Oath. We never developed the craft to form those kind of bonds. If we had, we could just ask everyone to make such an oath and live in a safer society." 

"They don't work that way unfortunately. An Oath must be given willingly or it will not work. You must strongly believe in what you swear and intend to follow through with the terms of the Oath. You could not force a prisoner to take an Oath to never commit another crime and let him leave."

"More the pity then. Still, I can't help but think you made a serious impression on those present today. Between your oath, Daemon and Jaenelle claiming you as kin, and Draca's approval, you have definitely carved out your spot in the pecking order around here. You're equal to anyone in the court really."

"Why is that? I'm not anything special."

"You must understand, Draca is the oldest of the Blood. I have been alive for more than fifty thousand years. Geoffrey the librarian forgot how old he was long before I was born. We are both mere babes next to Draca. When she toasted you, she marked you as someone worthy of respect. When the eldest and most powerful show respect, everyone else can't help but follow. Your humility though does you both harm and good. It is good to stay humble and accept guidance, but you must also have confidence in your strength and status."

"I will try to keep that in mind."

"There is one other thing I need to talk with you about. You are the mellowest and friendliest Warlord Prince I have ever heard of. It is normal to get angry. It is normal to feel violent. It is part of what you are and you must learn to accept it. If you keep repressing it too long it will drive you insane and you will be worthless to everyone. Have you ever rode the killing edge and felt the anger and hatred inside?"

"Yes, twice."

"What happened and how did you deal with it?"

"The first time was a little over a year ago. I was in the middle of a battle and watched an evil witch kill the closest thing I had to a father and then laugh about it. I was absolutely murderous and lost control of myself. There are only three curses in my world that are considered Unforgivable. If you use one against another human being, it will be your last day as a free person. If they do not kill you for it, they will at the very least lock you in a prison for the rest of your life. That day was the first time I cast an Unforgivable curse. Right then, I would have thrown my life away to see her suffer first. After the fight I still had not calmed down. I was locked in a small room where I proceeded to destroy everything until I collapsed from exhaustion.

"The second time was not even a month ago. One of the teachers at my school was a spy for Voldemort. He killed the leader of our side, who I respected almost like a grandfather. Again, there was a battle and it was vicious. I couldn't stop myself and I wasn't skilled enough to kill him, so I tried to use an Unforgivable curse again. These curses require hatred and power. I had both and my anger was so powerful I didn't care that it would be my life if I were ever caught.

"If I could have, I would have killed both of them. I am not certain I would have stopped with just them. At the time, everyone who threatened my friends needed to die. Anyone who hurt an innocent was fair game, no one was safe and no one was a noncombatant. I could have killed everyone who stood against me and I wouldn't have cared. That feeling makes me...unsettled. I dislike violence and want nothing more than to live a peaceful life. Knowing I have that inside me makes me very uncomfortable."

"Good. It should make you uncomfortable. Killing should never be easy. It should leave a scar on your very soul. That you feel this way only proves you are a good person. Hate killing, despise killing, and never kill if you can avoid it. But if it ever comes down to killing an enemy or watching an innocent come to harm, kill the bastard and live with the guilt and revulsion later. You swore your very life on protecting the innocents from harm. It is better to be alive and mourning for those you had to kill than be dead."

"I suppose."

"No, don't suppose, you need to accept the part of you that _will_ kill. It is in you and it is a part of you. When you kill, mourn for those that forced you to do so. Regret that you had to, but never regret that you did. I killed a lot of men in my time. It never got any easier. I would always feel filthy, like I could not scrub the blood from my skin and never forget the screams in my mind. I hated having to kill, but I am glad I did. Think about this and what it means to you and your destiny."

* * *

This representsa big change. Black instead of Red. I give you no guesses for the offering. If you've read the books, you know. At least right now. I may change it. Next chapter starts the breakaway. ciao! 

-Daemon

oh and if you think i should change the part about Jaenelle let me know. I don't really care who stands as his mother.


	6. Harry's Day Off

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

At Stonehenge a young man suddenly appears. 

"Good to be back." Harry give a quick stretch. "May as well go visit the Weasleys first. Then I'll drop by Luna's place. Can't forget Hogwarts either." He hummed a mindless tune. "So much to do, so little time...who am I kidding, I've got all day. Ah, well, time to go." He grabbed the grey wind and vanished.

* * *

Hermione and the Weasley family were quite annoyed at their friend Harry Potter. He up and disappeared and left his friends to face the inevitable questions. They had last seen him almost two weeks ago. In that time each of them had answered questions for the aurors, the Unspeakables, representatives from the department of international magical cooperation, and of course the Order of the Phoenix. 

So when a happy and well fed Harry suddenly appeared in the back garden, the inclination of most present was to hex first and ask questions once they had him tied down. The situation was made worse because with the downfall of Dumbledore, security at the Burrow had been increased. New wards prevented apparition and portkeys from entering the property unless they were made by Arthur Weasley or Alastor Moody. His sudden appearance should not have occurred.

Charlie let loose a stunner honed from years of trying to get spells through a dragon's thick hide while Bill preferred an ancient Egyptian hex that was less likely to be countered. Imagine their shock when both spells bounced off a pitch-black shield. Harry just smirked.

"You know, it's bad manners to attack your guests. Though given that I appeared so suddenly I guess it's justified. Should've warned you first."

"Harry!"

"Yeah Ron?"

"What are you doing here? Everyone has been looking for you and I do mean everyone."

"What, a guy can't visit his friends on his days off? I thought I would stop by and let you all know every thing was alright."

"Have you seen what the papers are writing about you now? They aren't true are they?"

"No I haven't seen them Ron, I can't get the papers where I have been. What are they saying now?"

"Apparently you're part of a dark cult of assassins and are in training to become the next Dark Lord, Harry."

"Now why would they think that?" He was genuinely interested.

Hermione huffed. "You up and disappear after killing the Malfoy's and stealing their estates, giving no explanation, and use Dark curses to do it."

"Actually, Narcissa was, well, I'm not sure, still trying to recreate that effect. The curse that killed Lucius was Dark, but the spell that gave me their estate was Light." Harry replied absently. They gaped at him. "What? Don't tell me you care about Malfoy. Thanks for reminding me though. I have to talk to the goblins about that."

"Y-You ARE going Dark." Ron stuttered.

"Bollocks. You two are idiots."He looked at the dubious faces of the rest of the Weasleys. "You all see in black and white, when I am a shade of grey. I will use everything at my disposal to stop Tommy-boy."

"Well said-"

"-oh partner ours."

Bill nodded. "Yeah. I've never agreed with Dumbledore's 'everyone deserves a second chance' spiel. Some people don't deserve it." Charlie nodded in agreement and the others settled. "Now, you're going to have to tell us how you got past the wards. If you got in that means there is a hole I need to fix."

"Your wards are fine Bill, some of the best I've ever seen they just can't stop me. Hermione is going to ask me a lot of questions too. How about we all sit down over some of your mother's lemonade and I will answer what I can. I swear on my magic I will not bring harm to the Weasley family or their guests today." Another swirl of magic, "So, lemonade?"

* * *

Hermione and Ron looked uncomfortable but decided that he was still Harry and they would listen to his story before judging him. 

After gathering all the Weasleys and Hermione to the table, Harry sat down to answer the inevitable hail of questions, most of which would probably come from Bill and Hermione.

"Ok, we'll start the interrogation. How about I ask a question first and then we can go around the table? Bill, Mrs. Weasley, would it be alright if I brought a guest to the wedding? I made the mistake of mentioning I was coming to Lucy and now she begged me to ask you."

"Of course dear, one more guest is not a problem."

"Fine with me, but you might want to mention it to Fleur later."

"Okay, my question. WHO'S LUCY?" Ginny did not look happy.

Harry laughed at her jealous expression, "Lucille Angelline-SaDiablo is my adopted sister. Besides what does it matter to you?" He caught her angry expression and made note to watch her.

Hermione came next. "Harry, why did you need that candlestick and candles so much? I'm sorry by the way; the Unspeakables took it when they couldn't find you."

"Damn, I told you those were expensive, I guess I am trapped here until I can get them replaced. The candles and candlestick were part of a ritual we used to open a portal. The portal took us from Stonehenge to something similar near SaDiablo Hall in Dhemlan. I will not be able to return unless I get another candlestick with the precise measurements and brew some new candles."

"So if we want you to stay all we need to do is make sure you don't get anymore candles?" Ron wasted his question; he was originally going to ask what that shield had been.

"It would stop me for a little while, but eventually Saetan and Daemon would come looking for me and bring new ones with them. You don't want to get on their bad side."

Shocked silence reigned for a moment as people wondered if they heard what they thought they heard. Fred and George came to the rescue.

"Who's Daemon?"

"And have you pranked Saetan yet?"

"Daemon is actually Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the second, he is my adopted father and is teaching me some really different uses of magic. No, I haven't pranked Saetan yet, but I've got one planned. Saetan is teaching me politics and protocol by the way."

"Cool, our youngest brother is –"

"-being taught politics by the devil himself!"

"Not quite right. Yes, Saetan Daemon SaDiablo Senior is the High Lord of Hell and the basis for a lot of legend, but he is not a demon nor is he a bad person. He is a Guardian and as firmly on the side of Light as I am and Dumbledore was. He is a kind and loving person, mostly."

Charlie chipped in his contribution, "Why did you need all the dragon's blood Harry?"

"Some of it was for potions, some of it was part of my payment for my tutoring, and some I just wanted to have on hand just in case. Here let me show you." He called in the half bottle of yarbarah he had left over from his birthright ceremony and a glass. He poured two mouthfuls into the glass and set it slowly rotating over a ball of witch-fire.

"Try some of this. I can't say I much like the taste, but it is used in a lot of rituals and good for restoring lost energy." He took the first sip to show it was safe and handed the glass to Charlie.

"Wow, that's like a pepper up potion, only I can definitely taste blood. Do I want to know what else is in it?"

"Would it disturb you to know that some of the blood you tasted was mine?"

"You're right, I don't want to know."

Bill finally wanted his question answered, "How did you get past all the wards. You can't apperate, you can't portkey, and you shouldn't have been able to walk onto the property unannounced."

Harry summoned Charlie's guitar from the corner and strummed a little as he answered in a song, "The answer my friends is riding on the winds, the answer is riding on the winds"

Chuckles rose from a few at his cheekiness but Bill and Hermione were not amused. Hermione exploded.

"First you misquoted the song and second you didn't answer the question! You promised to answer them."

"Ok, ok. I actually did answer the question but I didn't explain. I guess I should at least to put all of your minds at ease about your security. Bill, since you are a curse breaker I assume you know about the ley line that runs across the back corner of the property?"

"Yes, I do. It actually made the warding a lot harder to erect in that area because we had to match the power levels exactly to that of the ley line before we could lay the ward. But even there you should not have been able to sneak past them."

"Tell me Bill, which parts of the ward need to be strongest? The outside edges right? So the power enters at the edge and flows inwards towards the house, correct?"

"Yes, but I really don't see how that makes a difference."

"Well I have a different way of traveling now. Those who know it call it "riding the winds." Basically it involves following the power flow in ley lines. Once I was on the line that crossed your wards, I was able to get inside without tripping them. Don't worry, I'm the only one on earth right now who can ride the winds."

"Are you certain?"

"I am absolutely sure. Those who taught me no longer exist on earth and the rest of you don't have Jewels. You need a Jewel to ride the winds."

Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out his Black jewel that had been mounted by Bernard, the jeweler Saetan recommended, in between two griffons on a chain around his neck.

"I've got another on an anklet and one as a ring. These act as a focus object similar to a wand. They are not compatible with anyone except their owner and they don't come from this world so no one else can get one."

Mr. Weasley looked intrigued.

"Don't tell that to anyone from the department of mysteries see that then. So if they are not from this world, how did you get one?"

"Answering that gets into a conversation that the department of mysteries would kill to find out. Basically, the universe as you know it isn't the only thing out there. There are at least four parallel universes we know of. My tutors used to believe it was only three, but recently discovered otherwise."

"There is this reality with earth and all its wonders. There is the Realm of Light called Terriele. There is the Realm of Shadows called Kaleer. Finally there is the Dark Realm called Hell. There are a few spots in each reality where they all touch and over lap. At these spots there is a ritual that can be performed to craft a portal between the Realms. There used to be at least one more realm my teachers think. They believe the Veil in the department of mysteries used to be a permanent portal to another realm."

"Over millions of years of chaos and human unpredictability the Realms have become very different places and our magic is different too. For instance, the purebloods here are very proud to have family lines that go back six hundred years or more. In Terriele there are the Hundred Families that trace their lines back several thousand years. And then there is the SaDiablo family in Kaleer. In Kaleer, the lines can go back several thousand years too, but none can match the SaDiablo's. The SaDiablo family has ruled in Kaleer for more than Fifty Thousand Years. Our pureblood supremacists don't know the meaning of the word purity. Theirs don't either to be honest, it is more important to be able to perform magic than to have a long line of ancestors. So long as you can perform magic, your status is based on strength and inborn ability. If you marry into one of the big name families you still have the same respect as if you were born into it."

Mrs. Weasley finally got her turn. "You mentioned being adopted. You know you've always got a place here don't you?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, I have always considered you my family, they adopted me formally and filed the papers, but you adopted me with your heart a long time ago and I won't forget that. Last weekend, we performed a ritual that marks initiation into their society. In this ritual a person earns their jewels. Now part of the ritual asks for the person's parents to sponsor them and promise to train them. It is almost taboo in their society to be an orphan or bastard child. Orphans are immediately adopted and raised in their new families. Daemon adopted me as a son and stood for me in the ritual so I wouldn't be an outcast. Jaenelle for some reason adopted me as my mother. That gives me some weird status that nobody will tell me about yet, but should be interesting anyway."

Ron was slowly putting pieces together from what had been said.

"Let me see if I got this right. You've been adopted into the oldest magical family in existence. Your grandfather is the Saetan, Lord of Hell. Your adopted Mother is the Queen of her world. Your sister is a queen in training."

"Yep."

Ron sat back. "Cool."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall." 

"Great galloping dragons! How did you get into my office and why didn't I hear you come in?"

"You didn't hear me because I didn't come up the stairs or through the door. I'm not going to tell you how I did get in though."

The portrait of Dumbledore made his eyes twinkle as he looked on with pride.

"Very well, what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"

"It's Potter-SaDiablo now by the way, but that's not really important. I've come to let you know that I have changed my mind about not returning to Hogwarts. I would like to return in the fall."

"I had wondered about the name and will admit it does not surprise me to learn you wish to return."

"I also want to assure you that whatever the papers are saying about me isn't entirely true. Yes, I have been meeting with some very powerful and influential people. No I am not now nor have I ever been a devotee of evil magic or the Hourglass. What do you mean you wondered about the name?"

"That's good to know, I didn't believe you would turn evil on us, but hearing it does make me feel better. Now, you are aware of how we know who to send letters to aren't you?"

"There is a book around somewhere that records all magical births in Britain, and you copy from that correct?"

"Not entirely. The book does record births and names. There is also a quill enchanted by Rowena Ravenclaw that addresses all the official letters for us, ensuring the addresses are correct. This summer has seen the first three failures of those two artifacts. The night before you left, a name suddenly appeared in the book with a date almost eleven years ago. Yesterday, the quill produced two letters that were undeliverable."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Well, either you could help me correct these errors or there were four errors made. What I thought was the fourth mistake, you just confirmed is not an error at all. Your name changed, and this lets me hope that you can help me with the others."

"I'll do what I can."

"Here is your letter. As you can see, there is only your name and no address. We don't know why there isn't one."

"Thank you, the other two errors?"

"Your last name changed to Potter-SaDiablo. By any chance do you know one Lucille Marian Angelline-SaDiablo?"

"Lucy is getting a letter? Why? She certainly wasn't born here, and she has never even been to Britain."

"Good, you know her. That makes it easier. Could you deliver this to her then?"

"I will. I don't know if she will accept the invitation however. The SaDiablo family is very wealthy and employs private tutors. Between her parents, grandfather and uncle, she will lack nothing in her education."

"Really, how interesting. Well if you get the chance, please do encourage her to attend. Private tutors and home schooling are nice, but we are one of the most prestigious schools of magic in the world for a reason."

"Are you asking me to recruit for you? Really Professor that is a side of you I've never seen before. If she does decide to attend, please deduct the tuition from my account at Gringotts."

"Why wouldn't her parents pay? You said the family was wealthy."

"They are. They're obscenely wealthy in fact. However, for the same reasons these letters are undeliverable the transference of funds would not be practical."

"Well, if you insist, we can allow you to pay her tuition."

"Excellent, I will deliver this tonight and talk to my Queen about allowing her daughter to attend. I may even do a bit of recruiting for Gryffindor House while I am at it."

"Your Queen? Is there something you want to share?"

"Not really. You'll meet her eventually. Don't worry about spoiled princesses coming to Hogwarts. Jaenelle raised a very down to earth daughter."

"Could you also assure Her that just because you manage to almost kill yourself every year is no reason to worry about her daughter's safety? Or better yet, leave your misadventures out of it entirely?"

"I will try."

"Good, and hopefully I can convince Filius that the quill is not broken, nor the book wearing out. He was quite upset that just as he began his duties as deputy headmaster we had our first problems with them in over a thousand years."

"Good choice. Professor Flitwick will make a fine deputy, perhaps as good as you. Have you found a new DADA teacher yet?"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Potter. Yes we have actually. Professor Moody has agreed to return."

"Excellent, it will be interesting to be taught by the real Mad Eye this time around. Well I need to be going, I shall see you later Headmistress." With that, Harry vanished from sight without a sound.

"How does he do that?"

* * *

"Hello Griphook."

"Ah, Mr. Potter. We were hoping you'd drop by. Director Ragnok wishes to speak to you."

"Of course." He was led through a myriad of corridors until they came to enormous golden doors.

"Right in here please."

"Mr. Potter, pleasure to meet you. I am Ragnok."

"Greetings, Director. I assume this is about the Malfoy estate?"

"Indeed. There are some things we need to take care of..."

* * *

Harry appeared by Luna's house with a bemused expression. He really hoped the deal he made with the goblins held true. As luck would have it, Luna was outside in the garden.

"Hey Luna."

She looked up at him serenely. "Hi Harry."

"How are you?"

"Good. How is your training?"

"Not bad. Just popped by to say hi. I've got to head back now." He noticed something off. _Ah, that's it.'_ He pulled out a tea bag. "Here, make sure yu drink this later. It'll help."

She smiled and nodded. He turned on the spot and vanished.

* * *

Luna hummed tunelessly as she made the tea. Harry was such a pleasant boyfriend. He always watched out for her. She drank the tea and set to work on the Quibbler. Suddenly her mind cleared.

"What...? How am I...?" She smirked. "Oh, Harry. Thank you. Even if it's only temporary." She set about writing a letter to him for when she reverted. She knew that the brew wouldn't last forever, but maybe he could come up with something...

* * *

whew. tiring. back to training next chapter.

-Daemon


	7. In Sight And Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

Lucivar brought Harry back to reality with a bucket of water. 

"I don't know what kept you out so late last night, but you know you are supposed to be on my field by seven."

Harry got up and followed Lucivar out to the courtyard, thinking that a bucket of water was worth it if that was the cost of his experiments. He was almost done with the research for the next ritual.

"Since last week I taught you the basics of attack and shielding with Jewels, this week revolves around stealth. You still need to do your exercises with stick, knife, and bow, plus your shield and attack drills, but we will spend most of your time with me studying stealth for now."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now here is your first lesson. We are not alone here. There are three other people in this courtyard and I want you to find them."

Harry opened his senses as if preparing for an attack. He looked around him carefully. He also opened his mind and fed his sense of where magic was into the mix. After a few moments, he noticed a wolf walking through the grass. It was suddenly obvious once he found him, but tricky to spot in the first place.

"Smoke, you're spotted. Thanks for your help." Harry didn't even have time to mention seeing him.

Returning to his task, he focused on how he saw Smoke, the combination of visual clues and sensing the power. There was another power source nearby. There, halfway up the wall, Daemonar was standing on a balcony. A curtain brushed against him.

"Good job son, you lasted longer than Smoke at least."

Instinct told Harry that the other one was close. Something felt wrong. He could tell that there was a power source nearby, and it was close. His instincts told him it was moving but he couldn't see any signs of its passage. The power felt dark, but how dark?

Harry closed his eyes and centered himself. He sent a small wave of power out with his mind, hoping to catch an echo as if learning to see with sonar.

Red. Someone with a Red jewel was nearby.

Suddenly all of Harry's instincts screamed at him, he was under attack. With instinct honed from years of quidditch and dueling with Dark Lords, Harry dove to the left. And caught a massive paw between the eyes for his trouble.

Harry lay on his back and looked up at the last member of the team. A gigantic white cat loomed over him, and Harry knew what it felt like to be a prey animal.

"Harry, this is Kaelas. He is a Red Jeweled Warlord Prince and he will be helping to train you. We will go through these drills until you have eyes in the back of your head and can react at a moments notice to any threat. Acerian cats like Kaelas hunt their prey while using sight shields."

/_Nice to meet you Kaelas. Would you mind getting off of my chest?_ /

/_Alright. The Lady say good things about you, so I will trust you for now._ /

/_I hope we can be friends on our own soon without needing other people to say nice things._/

/_Perhaps, we will see._ /

"If you two are done chatting, we can get back to the lesson. I am actually impressed that you found Smoke and Daemonar so easily since you didn't know how to look properly. When you started looking for Kaelas you finally stumbled onto the right way to look, but it took you too long to do."

"What is the right way to do it?"

"When you send out some power and watch what it bounces off of. This will show you where someone is, or at least a general area. You can compare the areas your mind can sense with the ones your eyes can't see and find people. If they are weaker than you, they will appear. If they are stronger than you, you won't sense them or see them. If they wear the same jewel you do, you will be able to sense them and whether they are close, but not much more."

"Ah, good to know."

"Weaker opponents like Smoke and Daemonar should not be able to hide from you now using only sight shields, but you need to listen to your instincts and always be one alert."

"Constant Vigilance eh? I know a man who teaches that."

"He's got the right of it then. Any good warrior knows that you need to expect the unexpected. Any one that plans to become a Master of the Guard in service to a Queen needs to know that everyone is a threat, even in peacetime."

"One last thing before we get back to work, when I was out and about in your world, I noticed something. Without Jewels to stabilize them, your people fluctuate in power greatly. If you ping your surroundings looking for who is a credible threat, you need to know that that is only their current power level. You won't immediately sense their jewel strength because they don't have one. Instead you get an impression of their strength. Do not discount someone offhand. They may just be tired and weak. When you let loose a spell with a jewel it is always the same strength whether you are fresh in the fight or exhausted. Your spells will either be full power or not at all depending on how much strength you have left."

They returned to the lesson on how to see people trying to hide, and how to hide from people trying to see.

* * *

When breakfast wound down, Harry asked Lucy to come to the lesson with him and Jaenelle. 

"I asked to see you both together because while I was in England yesterday somebody asked me for a favor."

"Go on, I'd like to hear why this involves both of us and my daughter."

"Well it partly involves us but mostly it is about your daughter. The school I attend to learn my kind of craft has offered to teach Lucy. We are one of the top three most prestigious schools in our world. We only accept forty new students per year into the seven year program. I have a letter here for Lucy from the Headmistress."

"That is an interesting offer. What do they teach at this school of yours?"

"Primarily they teach Potions, Herbology, History, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense. Potions covers all manner of potions obviously. Herbology deals with the magical nature of plants; what they are used for, how to care for them, and where to find them. History may not be of much use, but it is an easier way to learn the culture. Transfiguration is an area I see that you do not practice here. It involves turning one object or type of object into something else. The animagus transformation we have been discussing is an example of this, and our transfiguration professor actually is an animagus. Charms seem to be one of your strong points, most spells from simply levitating something to enchanting a music box are examples of charms. Defense involves how to magically protect yourself from danger, whether it be a magical creature or an evil person intent on harm.

"We also study a variety of other subjects, like divination to predict the future, arithmancy to discover the magical nature of numbers and how they interact, a course on magical creatures other than people, and a study of ancient runes and the languages of magic. Our faculty is selected from the best minds around the world."

"It certainly sounds like a good school, but is it really necessary?"

"Well Jaenelle, that's where it involves you and I. For the past two weeks, we have been trading potions recipes and interesting spells. We have tried to compare the different ways we do magic, but I was not raised in your methods, and you were never taught mine. What we have here is a chance to educate Lucille in both schools of Craft and Magic. Tell me, how long have you been teaching Lucille craft?"

"Most of her life we gave her drips and drabs as she was able, but her formal tutoring began five years ago almost."

"I only have six full years of schooling and was never taught anything before that point. She has the opportunity through this school to become greater than both of us. Perhaps not stronger than you in terms of pure strength, but in control of her gifts and variety of things she can accomplish. Through that skill she can be a better Queen and improve the lives of others. But that's all the recruiting I am going to do today. I promised I would make the offer and explain things, but I won't pressure you into a decision."

"Mother, lets talk to Father about it and see what he thinks. I think I want to try it, but I don't know for certain yet, it would mean a lot more time away from the Hall. But it would also mean I could meet other kids my age and make some new friends!"

"Alright, we'll talk to your father. Thank you for telling us about this Harry."

* * *

"Come in Harry, you're right on time. We have an important lesson today, one I am sure will be very useful to you." Saetan was sitting by his fire looking relaxed as Harry showed up for his lesson in politics the next day. 

"What will we be learning today sir?"

"Tell me Harry, does anything about the way we appeared in your room and offered to help you strike you as really odd now that you have had time to learn about us?"

"Well at first everything was really odd. Now that I know you, I know how you appeared there, why you chose to help, and even how you found me. So no, I can't think of anything too strange."

"Really, nothing strange at all?"

"Not really."

"What languages do you speak Harry?"

"I speak English of course and Latin for my spells, same as you."

"But I do not speak English, I never even heard the language before I came to find you. Do you honestly think everyone here has been speaking a language native to a small island on another world?"

"Oh, well then what are we speaking, and how does everyone understand each other?"

"That my boy is the basis of today's lesson. What you have experienced is another spell. This is a bit of craft that all of the longer lived races learn eventually as well as anyone who deals with other territories extensively. Otherwise people would need to relearn their own language every few hundred years, as well as those of all their neighboring nations. This spell will allow you to tap into the speech centers of another person's mind. You will then be able to speak their language to them and understand it in return."

"Wow that makes a lot more sense now. What are the downsides of the spell?"

"You can speak anyone's native language to them, but you don't suddenly learn all of the other languages they might know. Also, you aren't really learning a language, so when they leave you can recall the conversation but not the language. Finally, just because you understand the words does not mean that you understand their meaning. Idioms, expressions, and the like are translated but not their intent. It is still possible to insult someone through ignorance, which is why we have been studying protocol and etiquette. They may be stuffy and formal, but it is a lot harder to insult someone accidentally."

"That makes a lot of sense, that spell would be very useful to me now that you mention it."

"Good, now here is how it's done…"

* * *

Entering Daemon's study that night was a scary thing. From the moment he approached the door, Harry knew that the gentle easygoing Daemon he had known in the past two weeks was not who was waiting inside. Daemon's face looked completely neutral, relaxed, but studious. 

"Today's lesson is pain. A warlord prince must know pain, he must be able to fight through it and overcome it. In a battle, you will be hurt, you will burn and ache. You may even lose a limb, but you must never give up until you are dead. You will keep fighting until you die, then you will get back up and keep fighting until they are dead. Pain is nothing, determination is everything."

"Yes sir."

"Hurt me."

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to hurt me. You studied the nerves and human anatomy. Hurt me as badly as you can without killing me. I want to see if you understand pain."

"Oh, I understand pain. I have been tortured several times now. Are you sure you want me to do this? The most painful spell I know is called unforgivable by my people for a very good reason."

"The only thing unforgivable to a Warlord Prince is hesitation. You are hesitating. Hurt me."

Harry really hated to do this. He knew first hand that the cruciartus curse was not nice. And it made him uneasy to have to do this, to a friend, undeserving of it, but this was a step on the road to defeating Voldemort and he must defeat Voldemort.

"Crucio." He said in a flat, dead voice. All the years of anger and pain, abuse and misery, all the years of loneliness locked in a cupboard came out in that spell.

Daemon dropped to his knees as every nerve in his body caught fire and was ripped to shreds. He was stabbed and beaten, sliced and filleted. This was hell, but he would not cry out, he had ridden through pain before and he would do it again.

Harry dropped the curse after ten seconds and rushed to Daemon's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Again."

"What?"

"Again. I want you to make me scream."

"Yes sir. Crucio!" Harry thought about Sirius dying, about Bellatrix torturing Neville's parents. He thought about Wormtail murdering Cedric. He remembered the Chamber of Secrets and what Tom Riddle did to Ginny. He thought about Voldemort and his parents. The hatred and rage welled up inside him. Voldemort was responsible for almost every bad thing that had ever happened to him! Whether directly or indirectly, Voldemort was where it all started, and he would be where it all ended.

Harry was lost in his own mind as the hatred and power coursed through him. He didn't know how long he had held the curse on Daemon, only that he was now on the floor screaming.

The door to the study exploded inwards as Lucivar and Saetan entered the room. Lucivar physically grabbed Harry and threw him across the room.

"Lucivar, get him to the practice yard now! Let him work off his rage there, I will take care of Daemon."

"No." Came a choked voice from the floor. "Leave us; he still has half of his lesson to finish."

Everyone shuddered at the sound in his voice. The Sadist was awake. Both men backed out of the room carefully, trying not to attract the attention of one of the most feared men in the history of the Blood. They knew what he was capable of and they wanted no part of it.

"Fix the door." The sound of his voice and the feeling of power in the room snapped Harry from his blind rage enough to notice he was still suspended a few feet off the floor by hands he could feel but not see. A wave of his wand repaired the damage caused by breaking the door down, and a curtain of power fell into place, sealing them inside.

"Your spell is powerful; no doubt about it, but it is just pain. That pain is constant and unwavering. Given time, I could have overcome it and so could you when I teach you. Now, it is time for the other half of the lesson. We will teach you how to handle pain…"

* * *

Lucivar did not come retrieve Harry the next morning for practice. He knew all too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end from the Sadist. 

Everyone was surprised when Harry walked into the dining room that morning. He was subdued, but appeared to be physically whole. He walked to the head of the table where Sadi was sitting and everyone tensed, hoping to avoid a relapse. Instead he simply called in four vials of red fluid and a white bottle with a red cross on it.

"These red potions will repair your nerves after extended cruciartus exposure, take them every six hours and you should have no long term effects. The white bottle will remove your pain. A sip should last several hours, but take more as you need it. Let me know if you experience any shakes or muscle tremors after tomorrow morning. The curse I used on you can have long term effects requiring different potions. Since you appear sane, you've obviously avoided the worst of them."

"I thought you weren't trained as a healer?" Aaron was the first to test the waters.

"I am not, but I have a lot of first hand experience with what happened last night. I have several of these potions in my trunks. I never know when I will run into Voldemort or his followers again. I have always had these on hand since I was fourteen."

Aaron shuddered, not liking to think of experiencing something that could hurt Sadi as young as fourteen, nor having enough experience with healers to know how to repair it.

Breakfast was a quiet affair that morning.

* * *

Later that day found Harry brewing the last part of the ritual, hopefully the last he would use. If he messed this up, he was going to be in a good deal of pain. It was going to be painful anyway, and he didn't want it worse.

"Done." Now, just to drink the potion. He had already finished the rest of the ritual. He downed it in one go and felt searing pain before he fell into darkness.

When he awoke later the first thing he noticed was the smell. He could smell people in the room. His other senses were heightened, and he had a few new ones he didn't know about.

"He's awake." Jaenelle's voice. He opened his eyes and slowly got up, letting his sore muscles adjust.

"How long have I been out?"

"All day." Daemon said. "Lucy found you at lunch."

"Ah. Didn't think it would take that long."

"You look different now. A bit paler, more muscular. What did you do?"

"It was a ritual I designed based on another one that I found. Given your description, it was a success. Blood of vampire and saliva of werewolf. To my people, I am now an evil 'Dark' creature, a hybrid of two races. By fusing the two, I got rid of their weaknesses. Now if I can work out the kinks in the process, I can cure both races."

"Cure them?"

"Both 'races' are born from a virus. This put both viruses together, and will hopefully help me figure out how two take them apart."

"So you're fine then?"

"Yes."

* * *

I gotthe hybrid idea from Corvinus Strain. Harry doesn't need blood and the transformation is voluntary and can be done whenever. That's not to say he can't drink blood. He can turn people either one way or the other, it's a concious effort. It also gives him new forms. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter withing a day or two.

-Daemon


	8. Flying Around

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

"Alright you Rascal, come on it is time for your next flying lesson." 

"Ok, why do I need more lessons, you already showed me how to use a broom."

"Well aren't you asking your parents to let you come to my school next year? If you are going to claim to be my sister you need to be able to out fly everyone. The Potter family has always prided themselves on being the fastest people in the air. Or at least as far back as I can trace." Harry hoped he wasn't lying; his father was as far back as he could actually trace the Potter family and he'd been a quidditch star too. Oh well, traditions had to start sometime.

"Umm, Harry…" Lucy was no longer meeting his eyes, she seemed ashamed of something.

"What is the matter Rascal?" Harry intentionally used the pet name he knew irked her, trying to bring her out of what ever was wrong.

"I don't suppose you have another broom do you? We didn't mean to… I'm so sorry!"

"Calm down and explain I only have the two of them, but I can buy another if I have to, I can afford it. Now what is wrong?"

"Mother was very excited when I showed her how your brooms worked, she loves to fly fast. She and Lucivar try the Runs every Winsol and this looked almost as fun. So after I showed her how your brooms worked in the air, we kind of took one apart to see if we could make it better."

Harry's breath caught and his face paled.

"Which broom did you take apart, my old one or the one I have been letting you use?" He was desperately thinking_ 'Please don't say they destroyed Sirius's first gift to me…'_

"We used the new one, please don't be angry. We just wanted to see how the craft worked while it was still new and fresh." Lucy was almost crying she was so upset.

"Oh thank heavens! No, I am not mad at you. The new one can be replaced, it wasn't cheap, but it can be replaced. My broom is very important to me; it was a gift from someone very special before he died. I don't have much of his to let me remember him."

"You're not mad?"

"No, it is alright. Remind me later to give your mother a book I have. I have a book all about brooms and how they are made. If you two had thought to ask, this wouldn't have happened, but then again I see you are just like your mother when something piques your curiosity. It must have been four times last week she blew up my cauldron trying to figure out how the potions would be different if we used different herbs."

"Oh, that sounds exciting, was it a big explosion? One time she was playing around and accidentally turned herself blue for a week." Lucy was back to her usual self, giggling over her mother's many mistakes.

"Tell you what; I am still in the mood to go flying. So why don't you teach me to fly your way and we'll continue on brooms after I have had a chance to replace yours? In fact, I was trying to make my own as well, but it appears I'm no good at it."

* * *

Lucy spent the next half hour trying in various ways to help Harry understand how to fly with Craft, or even how to air walk. Harry thought he understood, but he just couldn't seem to grasp it. Jaenelle was still the only one in the Hall who would teach him Craft mind to mind; everyone else was too rooted in the taboo of not invading anyone's inner barriers. 

_'Ok,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'I need to visualize wings growing from my shoulder blades, made of craft. The more detail I can visualize the better. Perhaps something like, I don't know, crow's wings? That might work. So then I just..._

He thought about the wings and poured Black strength into them. Once again, he knew pain. _Oh, shit. That's not supposed to happen. What...? Oh, I'm forcing a new transformation. Ah, well, nothing for it._

He continued through the pain and as he passed out, he reveled in the knowledge that he managed one of his new forms

* * *

When Harry finally came back to reality he saw a ceiling, so he must be back inside. There were voices approaching. He could make them out clearly. _So, senses carry over. Fun._

"I was teaching Harry how to fly when he fell over and started to scream. I think he is in a lot of pain, do you have the bottle he gave you?" Lucy must be in the hall, and it sounded like she was bringing Daemon.

"Yes, I've got it. I am happy to say it works too. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"You'll have to come see, he passed out and I put him in his bed."

"If he passed out, whatever happened must really have hurt. Harry is can handle pain better than anyone I've ever met except your uncle and I." He could hear them entering the room now. "Where is he, I thought you said he was here? All I see is a big black bird. No offense intended sir."

"Dad, that is Harry. He turned into the bird."

Daemon let out a sigh. In a defeated voice he turned back to Lucy. "Go get your mother. Only the two of them could make this kind of mistake. I'll give Harry some of his potion."

Daemon used the bit of craft originally intended for snowballs to pull a bubble of potion close enough for Harry to sip with his beak.

/_Oh thank you Daemon. That is exactly what I needed. I am glad Lucy remembered that you had one of my potions. _/

/_I am as well. Are you going to be able to fix this on your own? This is a bit beyond what we can do. _/

/_Yes, once I rest and recover some of my strength I should be able to go back to normal. I imagine your wife will want to pepper me with questions now that I finally accomplished the transformation._ / An idea popped into Harry's mind. /_Well if we are going to have a craft lesson, we mind as well be comfortable. Hold on a second and I will arrange some refreshments. _/

Harry brought in a silver plate he sometimes used to chop potions ingredients on, and filled it with some of the Weasley Twin's more interesting creations. A tea pot and tea were summoned and water heated. Harry avoided mentioning anything about the treats.

Lucy and Jaenelle came back into the room giggling. Apparently something about his new state and how he got there was funny to the women.

/_Do I dare ask what is so amusing? Please help yourself to some food while we discuss what happened and how I plan to fix it. Ladies, you might enjoy the yellow biscuits. Daemon, I would recommend the square chocolates for you. _/

The ladies immediately took his advice and grabbed a biscuit while Daemon reached for a chocolate, never having reason to doubt his intentions. After a few seconds Jaenelle and Lucy were turned into giant yellow canaries. Daemon looked very relieved when he didn't join them.

/_Tell me Daemon, what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? _/

"Well back when I was just beginning to court Jaenelle as a lover I woke up one morning to a nice warm body next to me. Not even bothering to open my eyes, I assumed it was Jaenelle and cuddled close. Eventually my brain realized something was wrong and I woke up to find myself groping Kaelas. He and I immediately agreed never to mention the incident again and he found somewhere else to sleep from then on." Daemon looked horrified to have admitted that and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Both canaries looked at him with open mouths. They had never heard this story. Everyone just assumed that it was impossible to embarrass Daemon Sadi, especially in bed.

_'Thank you Fred and George. There is my investment at work. Verita-mints two minutes of truth in a tasty treat.'_

/_Ok, now that we all have someone else to laugh at, I assume you want to know about how I became a...whatever I am, and what went wrong? _/

Two pops signaled Lucy and Jaenelle returning to normal, though some yellow feathers remained in their hair.

"Actually I am much more interested in how you did that to us."

/_Two of my business partners have a gift for making people laugh. They invented a lot of spells, potions, and tricks over the years to accomplish this goal. When they left school, I provided them with some money to start a business bringing their genius to the masses. The chocolates make you unable to lie for two minutes. The yellow biscuits turn people into canaries. The blue sweets make bubbles come from your mouth when you speak. The red ones are the most fun in my opinion; you can breathe fire for a minute. _/

With the humor of the situation sufficiently diffused away from his accidental experience as an owl they discussed the pranked treats and possible ways to spread merriment around the Hall. The others were all set to slip Saetan a Verita-mint and listen to any juicy stories he knew, but Harry had to advise against repeating a prank just on principle.

Surprisingly the sweets and Harry's accidental transformation became the leading argument for sending Lucy to Hogwarts. Here was a practical demonstration of some of the things magic could do that craft could not. The jokes themselves were funny, but a creative mind could see how the same principles could be used in other ways. In other words, Jaenelle and Daemon did the exact opposite of what the Weasley Twins did. They reversed the thought processes required to turn useful magic into pranks and saw potential.

* * *

On the way to dinner that evening, Harry asked Lucy to stop and let the adults get further ahead. He hadn't learned how to fly in this form yet either, but he figured it wouldn't be too hard to learn, so he was riding Lucy's shoulder to dinner. 

He could sense Kaelas was nearby somewhere, but as always he proved elusive. He wrapped himself in a sight shield too, and hoped to get out of this without being mauled. He had endured more than enough pain for one week.

/_Kaelas, I know you are around here somewhere and if you promise to redirect your anger I will give you useful information. _/

/_Why would I be angry, this is just our training? I must commend you, I too know you are present but I didn't see you even before you hid yourself. _/

/_Or maybe you just did not know it was I. I heard a most interesting story today. One you would not be happy about. Tell me Kaelas, what was your most embarrassing moment? By any chance does it involve Daemon's bedchambers when he was courting Jaenelle? _/

/_How do you know of that?_ /

/_Daemon told Jaenelle, Lucille, and I this afternoon. _/

/_He told? And he told the Lady? Oh dear, the coven will know of this and I will hear no end of teasing. Him too of course, but I won't have to hear that. _/

/_I thought you deserved warning and a chance to get revenge before the coven finds out. Maybe a good distraction will kill the story before it ever gets started. _/

/_That would be quite the distraction. What did you have in mind?_ /

/_If I gave you a potion, could you slip it into his wine without him noticing, the High Lord's too?_ /

/_Both of them together? I hope this is worth the effort. _/

/_Trust me. _/ Two small potion vials appeared and hung in the air near Lucy.

* * *

At dinner, Harry was the center of attention. They had all seen his Dragon form, but to see him as something else was still a shock. Aaron was rather interested in the whole thing and spent the meal near him. Lucy looked bright and happy, with a hint of mischief. She almost ruined the plot by looking at the head of the table too often, but Daemon dismissed it as her planning to spread the story of his and Kaelas encounter. She sat on the other side of Harry, feeding him little bits of food. He gave her a quick nuzzle, kind of like a hug.

Sniffles came from the head of the table and everyone turned to see Saetan and Daemon almost bawling their eyes out.

"That has to be the most touching thing I have ever seen. Can you feel the love between them father?"

"I can son. Have I told you recently just how much I love you?"

"Not nearly often enough. Come here, I want a hug!"

If anyone were paying attention to Harry instead of the overly emotional pair they might have heard his message to Kaelas.

/_Mischief Managed._ /_ 'Hmm...maybe a bit too strong.  
_

* * *

After dinner he worked out how to fly in this form and then managed his wolf form. Practiced shifting between the three, too. He couldn't wait to see Voldie's face next time.

* * *

Next chapter: Back home. Also starts differing, because I had a different idea of how he went about his seventh year. I'll still borrow ideas, but more will be mine from now on.

-Daemon


	9. Making Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./

* * *

Eventually Harry returned to human form and he paid an overdue visit to Jaenelle about the brooms. 

"You're back!"

"I was never gone."

"You know what I mean. So what did you decide to visit me for, our lesson isn't until after lunch."

"Well, this whole episode was precipitated by your daughter. I don't know if she told you all that happened, but I'll fill you in. I tried to take her out for another flying lesson and teach her some more advanced maneuvers, when she informed me that you two had taken apart my other broom?"

"Oh, yes about that… We didn't mean to break it; we just wanted to see how it worked."

"I see why Lucivar calls you Cat, you're too curious for your own good. Anyway, then we decided she would teach me to fly the way you and she do. Part way through, I ended up shifting into my raven form and we got distracted. Some of the visualizations she tried to get me to do are close to those required for the animagus transformation."

"So that's how that happened. I had wondered."

"Now, I propose a trade. I'll teach you all about how the brooms work, if you teach me how to fly and air walk. No one I've asked can properly explain the air walking and Lucy can't explain the flying. Apparently you taught those skills mind to mind?"

"Yes I did, I never had much luck explaining how I do it either, so I just let people feel how I do it and it suddenly clicks for them."

"Maybe I'll have more luck explaining it someday. I brought a book with me that explains all the spells used in brooms and how they are tied together. Seventh year students of charms in my school are taught how to enchant things. They are always asked to craft a major project symbolic of their mastery of the subject. I was going to build my own broom so I bought some extra reading material. urns out I'm no good at it, but maybe you'll have better luck."

"Thanks I would really appreciate the chance to read that."

* * *

"Harry, Harry guess what?" 

"What's up Rascal?"

"Mom and Dad said I could go to school with you!"

"That's wonderful, I know you'll have almost as much fun as I did."

"Almost?"

"Well, your mother asked me to make sure you didn't get involved in some of the things I did."

"Yeah, she told Kaelas to keep me out of trouble too."

"Why did she tell that to Kaelas?"

"It said in my letter that I could bring a cat. Mother asked Kaelas to go with me to protect me and make sure I don't get lonely."

"Mother Night! I think Hogwarts is about to get a lot more interesting."

"Uncle Lucivar said something like that too. He said at least your training wouldn't suffer."

"Oh dear. Well if you are coming to Hogwarts, I guess I need to introduce you to some of our traditions."

"What traditions?"

"Well, even though it has only been around for just over a thousand years, Hogwarts has a great number of traditions that we value. Most of them involve secrets. The sorting ceremony is the first secret tradition everyone goes through. It separates all the students into four groups based on their best traits. I can't tell you about that one because it has to be a surprise to all new students. There are also secret passages, secret rooms, a Chamber of Secrets, and secret clubs."

"Secret clubs?"

"Sure, like secret societies and special groups. Back in my fifth year I started my own secret club. I taught everyone useful skills and how to fight with magic. My parents and their friends were in another secret club, one I think we could restart if we wanted."

"Really? What club is that? What did they do that was so secret?"

"They were called the Marauders. They were the official mischief makers in Hogwarts. They played pranks and made jokes, making sure that no one took life too seriously. After yesterday I think we could be good at it if we wanted. I was really surprised Kaelas helped to be honest."

"Kaelas is always willing to do something to make the humans look stupid."

"Really, well then he is more than welcome to join us if he wants. I've got an idea already to pull a prank on one of the teachers."

"Oh, tell me please!"

"Ok, the teacher for Defense this year (that's almost like Lucivar's job here) is famous for being paranoid and promoting "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" It would look really bad if in the middle of his lesson with the first years, he were tackled by someone he couldn't see. It would be even worse if a little girl were to yell "constant vigilance" and fight off his attacker."

Lucy giggled. "I think I might like this club."

"But first we will need to get you a wand. I'll let everyone know that tomorrow I am going to help you get your wand and we can leave first thing after breakfast."

* * *

"I'm done with breakfast, let's go find my wand!" 

"Ugh… Next time remind me that you are way to cheerful in the morning. Alright we can go."

"Yay!"

Harry was dressed in the work robes he usually wore to potions, hardier and more rugged than the uniform robes he had taken to wearing around the Hall. He and Lucy left the front doors of the Hall and while Harry continued straight towards the landing web, Lucy turned and headed for the Dark Altar.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?"

"Well we don't use wands so I assumed we were going to your world to buy one."

"We could just go buy one, but I thought you might like something better than just any old wand. We are going to make yours from scratch, the good old fashioned way."

"Why do that if we can just buy one? It's simpler and less work."

"Here I thought everyone was so proud of their jewels and their special craft secrets. Would you like a wand that was made because they had the materials just sitting around, or do you want a special wand made just for you and no one else? I thought everyone here liked doing things their way and no one else's."

"I never thought of that. But your wand was bought in a store wasn't it?"

"Yes, but my wand was also very special even before I came around. If it were made any differently I would have replaced it by now. My wand has a brother, and brother wands are special when used together or against each other. Voldemort has my wand's only brother."

"Ok, so how do we start?"

"Well first thing we need is the wood for this. Tell me, where in the realms do you feel most calm and centered?"

"Sitting on a beach in the Fyreborn Islands watching the little dragons wave whomp and eat pickle berries."

"Ok, then that is where we will start looking for your wand's body. What we are looking for is materials that are particularly attuned to your craft and psychic scent. I didn't think you would be likely to find that in a shop on my world. It should come from here."

* * *

Lucy's wand proved to be more trouble than she is, requiring bits and pieces from all over the Realm. Pickle Berry wood for the body, and a hair from the unicorn queen, the warlord prince of the centaurs, and from Jaenelle as the core. Harry had never heard of a wand with three cores before, but he figured that it couldn't really hurt, so they braided the three hairs together and set them aside. 

Using a spell Daemon had taught him, they carved the wand body. Daemon insisted that a proper gentleman was also an artist in at least one way and showed Harry how to cut glass figurines with a bit of craft. He extended a thin wire of craft and sliced away the glass, leaving perfectly smooth, polished edges behind. It was an unspoken thing between them that all of Daemon's spells could also be used in another way. If it could cut glass, wood, or stone, what would it do to flesh and bone?

Lucy levitated the branch they had chosen and began to spin it very fast. A few quick passes from Harry's wire and it was now a vaguely wand like cone shape and the work began in earnest. Like a magical lathe, Harry's spell carefully removed trace amounts of material, until Lucy suddenly asked him to stop. She couldn't explain it, but she knew it was the perfect length, twelve and one quarter inches. Harry's brow was covered in sweat from the concentration needed to maintain his spell. He carved the handle and set the wand body aside.

Harry pulled out the copy of "Enchanting Enchantments" he bought for Charms class this year, silently thankful that he had needed to go to Diagon Alley after Hogwarts and didn't wait until the end of the summer like usual. Between the book on brooms and the Charms text that included how to make wands, it was certainly worth the trip. He consulted the chapter that discussed wand making and hoped everything would still work.

He had the wood with a personal connection. He had the core materials with personal significance. The wand body was not transfigured or conjured, nor was any iron or steel used in the carving. The craft used would either insure this wand was perfectly suited to channel magic or it wouldn't work at all. There was no analog to what he had done in traditional magic, usually stone or copper tools were used to shape the body and diamond powders used to sand and polish.

After practicing on some of the wood scraps, he used the spell from the book to split the wand body down the center and laid in the braided hairs, carefully cut to the exact length required for this wand. He said the fusion charm over the new wand and prayed for the best.

"Okay, technically your new wand is almost ready, there is only one spell left to perform. If you have a personal motto or mantra, you may wish to carve it onto the wand. A totem or object of significance will also help attune this wand to you better. If you don't wish to add those, we will say the final spell and see if it works."

"Well let me think about it. I need to think of how to say it right."

"Do you need any help?" Jaenelle's voice caused both to spin around and look to the doorway. Jaenelle, Daemon and Saetan were watching and looking quite interested.

Lucy ran over to her mother and whispered in her ear. Jaenelle thought it over for a few moments and wrote a phrase in the Old Tongue on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She struggled for a few moments doodling on the paper trying to get the exact look she wanted out of her drawings.

"Ok, I know what I want on my wand. You hold it up and spin it this time, but do so very slowly, about this fast." She said while turning in place.

Over the nest few minutes, elegant script appeared curving around the length of the shaft. A second pass brought vines and flowers carved around the words. When she decided she was done, the wand looked very beautiful, the grey wood had almost a blue tint to it and the flowers made the natural grain of the wood shine. Harry wove his wand in an intricate pattern and spoke a long sentence in Latin, pouring his magic, willpower, and intent into making this a wonderful wand. After all, will and intent were the better part of magic or craft as he was learning.

"Pick up your wand and wave it through the air."

When Lucy picked up her wand, those present could feel and intangible wind swirl through the room. Lucy waved the wand and was greeted by ephemeral rainbows and butterflies. It was definitely a success.

"Happy Birthday Lucy."

"Wow, I forgot it was my birthday today." She said in an awed voice. The other adults chuckled.

"That was the point. Your parents told me you would be coming to Hogwarts before you did. They asked me to get you out of the Hall today and distract you while they made arrangements. In our culture, a person's first wand is a traditional gift on their eleventh birthday. Of course most of them don't get a custom made wand from "The Great Harry Potter", but I thought just this once we could make an exception. You are the only person I have ever made a wand for. Now come on Rascal, let us see what Mrs. Beale has cooked up to eat. I'm sure you're starving after all the running around we did today."

Harry was beginning to like having a sister, especially a younger sister who looked up to him.

* * *

That weekend once again found Harry in England. He first delivered Lucy's acceptance letter to McGonagall, who once again went just about batty when Harry appeared out of no where. 

"I have a request, Professor."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I'm going to continue with a version of the DA. The regular DA will still meet, but I'll be less active as I teach a...special group. I want to see what happens if I teach some of the ideas I have, but most of the students will have to be first years. It'll be easier if they aren't indoctrinated by what magic is."

"What do you plan on teaching?"

"Mostly new ideas I have from my teachers, but I also want to work on wandless magic and intent magic. I bet that will work better with younger students and best with muggleborns."

"I see. Very well."

"I will, of course, let anyone attend, but I bet those will do best. So maybe host it as an elective course- the DA, too- so we don't have to sneek around? It'll be easier to actually teach that way, too. And anyway, the Order can hep with the DA, have Moody and Kingsley and Tonks help out now and then."

"I don't see why not. I'll set it up."

"Thank you." Harry grabbed the ebon-grey wind and vanished.

"I do wish he wouldn't do that."

* * *

That's done. Harry's going to do some more wandmaking and a few other things soon to help out everyone. Until nexttime!

-Daemon


	10. Offering of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

July thirtieth came fast and Harry hardly noticed. He was daily learning new bits of Craft and even learning things about the nature of magic as a whole. He slowly charged his Jewels with power, and his tutors were careful not to drain more than he could recoup in a day. They needed to make sure his black jewels and he were full of power the night of the thirtieth after all. 

Saetan came to collect Harry in the afternoon.

"Harry, tomorrow is your seventeenth birthday correct? You will be an adult at that point, according to your people?"

"Yes sir, that is true."

"Tonight then, Harry, marks your initiation into adulthood. You will cease to be a child and take on the responsibilities of an adult. To mark the passage from child into adult it is time for your Offering to the Darkness. This is the transition from the power of a youth to the strength of a man. With greater responsibility comes greater power."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight is a night that will shape the future for you. You begin this evening a youth. You will end the night tomorrow morning, a man. Likewise your power will change. You must descend again into the Abyss. This time you will have the strength of your black jewels behind you to protect your mind, in addition to the pure nerve and determination you carried with you before."

"Will it just be the same as last time?"

"No, tonight is very different. Part of it will be the same, the journey down into the Abyss and weaving a new web, but there are other parts as well. Along the way, you will relive all of the defining moments of your life so far. You will be forced to examine your decisions again. How would you react to those situations now that you know the results? You will be judged by your responses. There are no right and wrong answers to some questions. This is a test of your character to see if you deserve to wield more power. The Darkness will weigh your strength of will, your purity of heart, and your instincts and determine what you would do with more power were it given to you. Given your birthright Jewels, you may come out of this night with power beyond my own, or you may come out of tonight broken and powerless. The choices are all yours and only you can undergo this trial."

"You can't give me any advice at all?"

"I have only two pieces of advice for you. Firstly, we must go to the Keep in six hours, get some rest now because you won't get any tonight and may want to spend tomorrow with friends. Secondly, begin considering what you have done with your life thus far. Look back on the important people you know, places you've been, and the things you've done. What would you do differently and what are your plans for the future? That is the crux of tonight's ritual and it helps some people to be prepared."

"I thank you for telling me what you could, sir. You told me it was coming a while ago, and I put it out of my mind. I will do my best."

"Don't do it for me, this is about you. It is probably for the best that you forgot about it. I wouldn't have told you the details until now anyway, you would have worried and second guessed yourself for weeks and that would have distracted you from what you needed to learn."

* * *

Harry was lost in the Abyss again. As soon as he passed his black web, the visions began. 

Harry was four years old. He slipped on the wet kitchen floor, spilling the pan of scrambled eggs he was carrying to the table for his relatives. He knew what was coming. The last time, his uncle broke his arm after a vicious beating. What should he do? Should he accept the beating passively like before? Should he fight back? Using magic? Using Craft? Should he just run away?

He knew that violence was not the answer; he needed to be welcome in the house for the blood protections. He knew he couldn't kill his uncle; that was not the way. He also knew he did not deserve to suffer. In his vision, a shield came into place around him, so that his uncle could not harm him.

Harry was six. He was running from Dudley and his gang who wanted to beat him for sport. The panic and fear was present, but underneath Harry knew what was coming. Before, his overwhelming desire to escape had apperated him to the roof of the school. That display of magic had cost him last time. Instead he willed himself to be unseen, rather than to escape. The accidental magic made him blend into the background and he escaped both being caught and the punishment that followed.

He was back at the zoo, listening to the snake. This was different, he realized. He could follow his original path and nothing serious would happen. He could avoid it entirely if he wished. Both ended with the same result. Harry was in a miserable home and the snake was in a cage. No, it was time to make a major change. He wanted to help his brother in bondage like Daemon and Lucivar had helped him. When his relatives moved on, he vanished the glass and put a sight shield over the snake. It was hard for a young boy to carry a heavy snake, and harder to get it into his uncle's car unseen. When his vision saw him releasing the snake in the park near his home, he knew he had done the right thing. It was hard, but worth it. No sentient creature should be confined in a small cage.

His letter arrived. He decided not to change anything, the Dursleys deserved a bit of fear and panic.

Hagrid came to bring him to Diagon Alley. He followed along, not changing anything until he got to the Leaky Cauldron. When he saw Quirrel, he grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss. Certainly it was not a hostile gesture to any observers. He held on through the pain as Quirrel and Voldemort were burned alive. There was no mercy or tolerance for Voldemort or his supporters they had to die so others could be free. He woke in St. Mungo's hospital. An Auror was there to ask him questions. He wondered where Harry had acquired so many untended injuries. Harry told him all about the Dursleys. Justice is a sweet wine.

He was in the second bedroom. Dobby appeared and explained about bad things happening at Hogwarts. He asked Dobby what made a wizard great. He discussed that great people did great deeds and he needed to protect others even if it was at the cost of his own life.

He was in the bookstore with Lucius Malfoy. He grabbed the diary from Ginny's cauldron and hid it in his robes. He turned to confront Malfoy and told him he knew all about the plot to open the Chamber of Secrets. He told them Dobby had warned him, and suggested that such a disloyal servant deserved clothes. By playing on the arrogance of Lucius, he freed Dobby. He would protect his friends and free his brothers. He gave the diary to Dumbledore and told him about its abilities to respond. He would recognize it as a horcrux and begin the search early. Malfoy walked free, but Dobby was free too.

He was in the Chamber of Secrets, and the Basilisk was coming. He talked to the basilisk and explained that the Heir was dead. The other voice was merely a memory. He politely asked the basilisk to help him destroy the diary and was rewarded. Politeness and courtesy helped him win a powerful ally where before he had only enemies. Basilisks may be considered dark creatures, but they were not fundamentally evil, and could be reasoned with.

He was in Dumbledore's office after the Chamber. He watched unchanging as things played out. He followed Malfoy into the hall, and tricked him into freeing Dobby once more. Now it was time for a change. Malfoy supported Voldemort and funded corruption in the Ministry. Malfoy hurt Ginny. Two words were all it took. "Avada Kedavra." Then he just used craft to pass the body into the stone floor. Without a body, there was no crime, and Death Eaters got nothing but a cold grave.

He just blew up his Aunt Marge and was walking down the road with his trunk. There, he saw the black dog he was looking for. "Come with me Padfoot, I know where to find Wormtail. We can clear your name and live together as a family should." He summoned the knight bus. "Ottery St. Catchpole for me and the dog."

He was back in the Shrieking Shack. "Please Harry; don't let them kill me…" Pettigrew, his parents' betrayer begged him. His heart screamed for justice. He wanted revenge, But justice was not best served by vengeance. "Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus." He stunned and petrified all the marauders. He dragged Sirius and Peter back towards the castle, leaving Remus to transform alone. "Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus." Snape joined his collection. Justice would be served tonight, not vengeance. He watched as Wormtail got the Kiss he earned long ago, and Sirius was set free.

He watched his name come from the Goblet in his fourth year. "I forfeit." Problem solved.

He was alone in the office with the fake Moody, listening to advice about how to win the first task. "Imperio! Open the last compartment of the trunk and stun the occupant." He did so. "Avada Kedavra." And another cold grave met a former Death Eater. No witnesses and no mess. Moody would be found soon.

He saw Snape and Karkaroff in the potions lab. "This is your only warning. Death Eaters die alone and are never found. Seen Malfoy recently?" He was beginning to understand Sadi finally. Sometimes being a violent bastard was what was really needed.

He completed the tasks as he had the first time. Even knowing what awaited Cedric would not allow him to deny the rightful champion his victory. He landed in the graveyard. He saw the approach of Wormtail. "Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Stupefy." He killed Wormtail, freed Voldemort's soul again, and stunned Cedric while Cedric was still trying to decide what was going on. Two cold graves later and he was erasing Cedric's memory before summoning the portkey.

He relived fifth year, and the only change he made was to use the mirror before he ran off half cocked.

He found himself in the Department of Mysteries. More dead Death Eaters, wiped memories, and a pile of bodies were thrown through the veil. War is Hell, but because of the prophecy, his life was war.

He was a warrior; his only goal was to defeat Voldemort and his followers for the protection of everyone he loved. There was only one crime that warranted his wrath, and only one sentence. There were no repeat offenders He was Death incarnate to his enemies, and the loyal protector of everyone else. Throughout the night, he saw visions of war and terror. The prophecy pointed his life in one direction. Was he strong enough to survive? He didn't know but he refused to die until it was over. He was a Warlord Prince and would apologize to no one for what he had to do to protect them.

Suddenly the visions changed. Voldemort was dead at his feet for the last time, and his followers dead or captured. What now? His mind questioned. Now, all he wanted was to live. He saw a home, with a loving wife and children to raise and love. He saw himself teaching at Hogwarts, caring for children and teaching a new generation of Marauders. He saw himself growing old surrounded by family, teaching craft and magic to grandchildren. He saw a future beyond Voldemort for the first time. He didn't want to be an Auror; he had already seen enough war. He would fight to protect if he must, but he would not seek out a fight.

A war was coming and a lot of people would die. He would kill anyone he had to no matter who they were. Peace at any price. Peace through superior firepower. Peace or death, he would have one or the other. That was what being a Warlord Prince meant to him.

* * *

Harry found himself deep in the abyss. It was a strange place here, a fascimile of the world he knew, warped almost beyond recognition.

"Well done, young one."

"Who's there?" The voice came from everyone at once.

"No-one, and everyone. I am the personification of power, the Darkness incarnate." A redhead appeared in front of him. One he recognized.

"Mum?"

"No. I merely picked this image from your mind. The world is in need of balance. You have the resolve to do what is necessary to restore the balance that is lost. As you know, only Witch, who you know as Jaenelle, held the Birthright Black before you. But the Ebony she wielded was for her alone. Your Realm believes in the light, hers the Dark." A Jewel appeared before him. "Take it. With it bring balance back to the world."

* * *

The next morning Daemon opened the door to his chamber slowly. Harry sat hunched and panting. Every fiber of his being screamed in exhaustion from the mental effort he had expended overnight. He had another uncut jewel in his fist. He resolved already that he would cut and set this one himself. He had a specific idea for this one, involving a very painful ritual. It would take time, but that was alright. The Black had more power than he needed for everyday life, and even most battles, but this new Jewel felt savage and untamed in his fist, yet at the same time peaceful. 

Daemon didn't ask about the results, and he didn't ping his mind. Harry would tell when he was ready. Daemon lead Harry through the halls to a dining room where breakfast and his family waited. They cheered when he entered and he was wished a happy birthday by some.

After the meal, Daemon handed a small box to Harry. Inside he found a small brass key. He looked at them with the question in his eyes. Daemon answered it.

"It's the key to a small cottage in the woods near Ebon Rih. Jaenelle used to go there when she needed some peace and solitude. It's yours now if you ever need a refuge to rest and recover. It's pretty deep in the woods, no people to bother you. It is rather close to Smoke's territory though so I hope you can get along with his pack."

"A home," Harry's eyes were full of unshed tears, "I've always had a place to live, but now I have a home. Thank you so much. Now I have somewhere to be Harry, not the boy who lived, not the savior of the wizarding world. This is where I can be just Harry Potter-SaDiablo. You'll never know what this means to me. You've already given me so much."

Draca made another appearance. "Congratulations Harry. The time draws closer for you to become your destiny. Follow me; there is something we need to show the others."

"I don't know of anything I need to show them."

"Are you certain?"

"For now. They will see eventually."

"Follow me then, there is still something to do."

Draca lead them down into the heart of the mountain. The others, with the exception of Daemonar and Lucy, knew where they were going, but wondered why. They were headed towards the throne room and Lorn. They walked through a corridor filled with portraits and stopped before two ornate doors.

"Lorn will see you alone."

"Thank you."

* * *

Harry walked into the room, in the center there was a throne. Laying on the cushion was a crown and a scepter, both decorated with Ebony Jewels, now cracked and useless. Along the back wall was what appeared to be a carving a massive black dragon. An eye opened and the dragon spoke. 

/_So you are the newcomer, the new hero. I have watched you. I saw your birthright, your oath, and your Offering. You have unique power, do not abuse it. _/

"I would prefer to never need it. I would give up the power and Jewel if I were anyone else. I am the only one who can help my people. Because of that I will need all the strength and allies I can get, but I wish I was not required to."

/_Nothing is final. Visions and dreams can be changed. You have a choice, you always have._ /

"No, I have a duty to the world. I am able to end this war; I cannot allow the innocent to suffer long enough for them to find a new savior. I will suffer. I will be injured. I will have to kill. I may not survive the war, but if I can provide a better future for others, it will be worth it."

/_You are committed then? You are ready to lay down your life to protect those you have never met? You are ready to set your life on the side so you can fight? _/

"Yes, I decided that last night and I am not about to back down now."

/_You are truly worthy then. Greater love has no man than to lay down his life for his friend. Love is your strength, love for the world. Take the portrait from beside the door and hang it in the hallway next to the one of Jaenelle. _/

"Thank you, but I am nothing special."

/_No, let me tell you what you are..._/

* * *

He emerged from the throne room and placed a portrait of himself on the wall. Everyone looked to him to say something. 

"My name is Harry James Potter SaDiablo. I am Thunder's Son, Heir to the Griffons. I am Lord of the Dragons. I wear the Black, but I wield the essence of power itself. Dreams Made Flesh once again walks the Realms."

* * *

You'll find out about the Jewel in the next chapter. And he'll do his wandcraft.

-Daemon

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Birthday Bash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

Harry took a pepper up potion and examined his clothing. Thanks to the Ladies of the First Circle, he now had a proper wardrobe of well made clothes that fit. The Ladies had good taste, and knew all the good tailors. Some of the styles were a bit old fashioned for muggle England, but almost all of them would be acceptable in the wizarding world. There was one outfit in the lot that Daemon helped him assemble, tight in all the right places and loose in the rest, made of the finest silk. His chest of gems was useful in the end. He was able to sell them for quite a bit of local currency. He eventually picked a few outfits and added a simple black cloak. His best dress robes were cleaned and pressed, and ready for the wedding. 

He tucked the clothes away into his "craft book bag" as he liked to think of it. He would definitely need to think of what to call it later. He added a couple hangover potions (he knew he was going to need them), and the assorted wedding gifts before going in search of Jaenelle.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Well I am about to head back home for a bit and wanted to ask a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well tonight we're going to have a bit of a celebration, actually more than a bit. Not only are we celebrating my coming of age, but one of my good friends is getting married in a few days as you know. So we're going to give him a bachelor party too. I was hoping I could finagle a couple bottles of your special brew for the guys."

"Tell you what, bring me a big box of those truth telling chocolates and I will even give you the recipe. Now that you're an adult I won't feel bad teaching you how to make it."

"Sure, I'm going to see the twins anyway and we may even have a couple new things to show you when I come back"

"Are you taking Lucy with you now or coming back for her later?"

"If you don't mind her maybe seeing a couple of drunks I could take her with me today. I'm sure she'd love all the hustle and bustle that is the Weasley family, and it would honestly be easier than coming back later. We'll try to keep things in check, she should be fine."

"I trust you Harry. In spite of everything, you are a good person and I know you will look out for her."

"Alright, she can come with me."

* * *

"Hey Rascal, are you ready to go meet the Weasleys?" 

"Now? I thought the wedding was in a couple days?"

"Well I am going to celebrate with them today and it is easier to bring you with me now than to come back later. I'll take you out and show you around tomorrow and maybe show you the school. The wedding is the day after."

"Ok, sounds like fun. What should I bring?"

"Bring at least one set of nice clothes, your wand, and any books you might want in case you get bored."

Since he was feeling polite, Harry and Lucy left the winds elsewhere in Ottery St. Catchpole and walked to the Burrow. He didn't particularly feel like the usual duel that resulted from his unannounced visits. The Weasley brothers had taken it as a personal challenge to hex or curse Harry whenever he showed up. They said that if he were just going to ignore the wards, they would ignore the fact he was their friend. It was a game and both parties knew it, but one Harry didn't feel like playing in his tired state.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley, good to see you, I hope you've got a pot of tea?" 

"Of course Harry. My you look peaky! Are you alright?"

"Just fine Mrs. Weasley, I was up all night so I'm a little tired. This is Lucy by the way, my new sister. Is it alright if she stays here until the wedding? We can go elsewhere if that's a problem."

"Nonsense, of course she is welcome. We can put her with Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle. The house is just full up these days. I'm so pleased to meet you Lucy. Why don't you both come inside for tea and biscuits?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Lucy sounded a bit shy.

"Are Fred and George around, I've got a few things I want to talk to them about. And of course I've got to introduce Lucy around."

"They're upstairs in Ron's room last I heard. They're in with you two while Bill, Charlie, and Percy are the Twins' room. Fleur and her maid of honor are in Percy's room. It's so nice to have a full house again."

* * *

"Gabrielle, it is so good to see you again! My word you've grown, you're how old now?" 

"Harry! They told me you would come! I can't believe the famous Harry Potter is coming to my sister's wedding."

"Of course I'd come. It's not everyday you get invited to the wedding of a Tri-wizard Champion. Besides, it means I get an excuse to kiss a lovely part Veela lady."

"Everybody wants to kiss my sister. All the boys my age still think girls are gross."

"Who said I was talking about your sister?" He leaned over and gave her a peck on each cheek Gabrielle looked flushed. "Alright! That's one more of my life goals accomplished! I can make a Veela blush."

"When did you learn to speak such good French? My sister was always complaining that no one over here can speak it properly."

"That's a secret. I'll give you a hint, my teacher grew up in the same town you did, and no it's not Fleur."

"Yes, your accent is perfect. Are you always this full of secrets?"

"No, usually I am worse. Unless I am being obnoxiously moody."

"So any more surprises before you run away from me?"

"Actually I was just stopping by to say hello before trying to find some of my friends. I would like to introduce you to my sister though. This is Lucille Angelline SaDiablo. Her mother is the Queen of Ebon Askavi and I am serving as her bodyguard while she is here."

"Wait a minute, she's your sister, the daughter of a Queen, and you are serving her? But you're Harry Potter."

"Really? Wow, I can't believe I forgot my own name. She and her father adopted me. Her mother and I get along really well, and she adopted me, too. Just because everyone thinks I am supposed to be a hero doesn't mean I can't be a servant too. There is nothing wrong with helping others. Mostly though, I teach odd bits of magic to Lucy and Jaenelle. I'm trying to train Lucy for quidditch, she was born to fly."

"I never thought of that. I heard the story of you growing up, and some of the stories of what you did in school. When you saved me in the lake that day, you just sort of became my personal hero. I guess I didn't realize you were just a normal person. You'll always be special to me Harry. It must be cool to be taught magic by you though."

"Thanks Gabrielle, but I'd much rather be normal and have everyone say 'Oh that's just Harry' when they see me. Being a hero is hard work. I'm going to go find some of the others now. Have you seen Ginny?"

"I think she's outside with the others, probably playing quidditch. That is such an unladylike sport."

"Thanks, I'll see you later Gabrielle."

* * *

"Hey guys, how's life?" 

"Harry, good to see you mate! It's about time you got here."

"Sorry Ron, between your mother stuffing us with biscuits and Gabrielle finally getting to meet her hero, the great Harry Potter, we got a little tied up."

"Ah, she can be a bit excitable. Too bad she's not a bit older. And her English is horrid, worse than Fleur's used to be."

"Hermione might not be too happy to hear you say that. There's an easy way around her problem with English. Speak French, girls love French."

"Easy for you to say."

"This is Lucy by the way. If Ginny ever comes down she will learn that there is no reason to be jealous. Speaking of which why is she and have you seen Luna?"

"Harry, they're playing quidditch aren't they? Can I borrow your broom, please?"

"Gah! What have I told you about looking at me that way?"

"That I'm irresistible and you always give in?"

"Not quite. Alright, you can borrow my broom, so long as you can remember the first rule of flying?"

"If I'm going to be calling myself your sister I have to fly better than everyone else?"

"That's the one. It looks like they've already got two seekers. Play chaser then." Harry handed over his precious Firebolt to the overexcited girl.

"Ok, red ball goes through the hoops, don't get hit. I can do that."

"Harry you're going to let a little girl borrow your Firebolt? Are you barmy?"

"Well ever since her mother broke my spare I guess I have to loan her mine. Don't worry; she's a natural in the air. I am trying to train her for reserve seeker. Gryffindor is going to need a new seeker soon."

"Yeah I suppose. Still, it's a Firebolt."

"Do you have any idea how much money Sirius left me? If I thought you would accept them I would buy you and your sister one. I'm not joking. The fact that I have a sister now and she is happy when she is flying is much more important than how much gold the broom would cost if she somehow broke it, which would never happen. She's a natural."

"Blimey, did you see what she just did? I've never seen anyone do that. She did a tailspin barrel roll then flew the other direction upside down!"

"I told you she was good. Do you think she could have pulled that off on a school broom?"

Lucy put the quaffle past a shocked Oliver Wood, who quickly called for a time out and motioned everybody to the ground.

"Harry, do you know anything about this? I thought I recognized your broom." Oliver looked excited.

"Yeah, that's my kid sister who just shut you out. I'm hoping she'll be a Gryffindor so we've got a chance after I leave. You should see her play Seeker. I've been working with her for most of the summer. Everyone meet Lucy, the next great Hogwarts Legend."

Lucy blushed under the praise.

"Lucy, Oliver Wood here is the man who taught me how to play quidditch when I was your age. He now gets paid to play for Puddlemere United."

"How long have you been flying Lucy?" Oliver was looking forward to talking with her it was clear.

"Well I've been flying since I was five, but Harry only started letting me use his brooms six weeks ago. I'd never heard of quidditch before then."

"Really? That's remarkable. Harry, make sure she's on a good training schedule. She could take England to the Cup when she graduates if she flies like that all the time."

"Sorry Oliver, she's not from England and her territory doesn't participate in the World Cup."

Lucy was introduced to everyone and her move was promptly christened the "SaDiablo Spiral" by Lee Jordan. The talk focused on sports and the chances for Gryffindor getting the cup this coming year. Harry snagged one of the twins and dragged him off to the side for a private conversation.

* * *

"What's up Harry?" 

"Business Fred. Firstly I need to ask you about your Verita-mints. How's your stock?"

"We've got plenty, the ministry still won't give us permission to sell them yet. They haven't passed all the safety inspections. Why?"

"Ah, well the Queen wants to order a case, plus anything new and interesting you've come up with lately. You won't have a problem selling them to a foreign government will you? As a duly authorized representative for that government, we like them."

"Wow, that's really cool. It may not be a huge order, but just the prestige of supplying a real queen. That says something."

"Yeah, by the way, we got Saetan and Daemon with your Babbling Broth. They were bawling like babies until it wore off. I even got Jaenelle with your Canary Creams. She loved them."

"You pranked the Queen?"

"Of course. We are going to place a standing order for your entire line, and multiples of the expendable items."

"Wow, Harry, that is great news. Seeing real professionals at work will inspire people and boost sales. And with that kind of order, we'll even give them a slight discount. Who's paying?"

"Padfoot is footing the bill on this one. We decided it was what he would have wanted, and it would annoy the rest of his relatives."

"Wow, just wow. Of course we'll help."

"Great, now that the business is done, on to better topics. You two are in charge of the party tonight right?"

"Yeah, happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks, I've got something to contribute to the party. You guys will love this stuff. The drink is called a gravedigger, and it's the best thing you will ever try."

"Why do they call it a gravedigger?"

"Because you don't know you're drunk until they're already digging your grave. Hey, wake me for dinner would you? I need to catch a few winks if I am going to enjoy our party tonight."

"Sure thing Harry."

"And look after Lucy…"

* * *

"Harry wake up, we need to talk!" Uh oh, it sounded like Hermione was anxious about something. 

Harry opened his eyes to see his three best friends standing at the foot of his bed. There's that look from Ginny again. Maybe it's time to get Lucy to help watch her.

"Ok, what did I do this time?"

"We need to talk about what kind of people you seem to be associating with."

Harry decided it was time to make sure he couldn't be overheard. He didn't know exactly where this was going, but he knew there were a lot of ways it could go that he didn't want to let people know about. He cast several privacy charms with his wand, then added sound and psychic shields to the room just in case.

"Ok, now we're alone, what is wrong?"

"Your sister was practicing Dark Magic with Gabrielle when we came up from lunch. She said her mother taught her."

"Whoa, back up a bit here. What was she trying to do and how do you know it was dark magic? I didn't teach her any and I know her mother wouldn't either."

"She said she was going to do a charm and asked for our blood to make it work. Gabrielle indicated that she had already done whatever it was at least once. Blood Magic is illegal and classified as dark magic by the ministry."

"Ok, I'll have a talk with her. No more blood magic where people can see it."

"What do you mean 'where people can see it'? She shouldn't be doing it at all, its evil."

"I see the problem now. Hermione, why don't you ever think logically? Her blood magic isn't evil. In fact no magic is inherently evil. There is no such thing as "dark" magic, it is all a myth."

"Of course dark magic exists, how can you of all people say that? You know how evil dark magic is."

"Ok, again logic evades you. I've asked before, but I will ask again. Do you three trust me with your lives?"

Hesitant nods greeted his look of longsuffering patience.

In a flash, Harry placed a full body bind on Ron and Ginny and took their wands.

"Why did you do that?"

"They need it proved to them; fortunately I know just how to do it. Please sit down on the bed." She did. Harry summoned up his love and desire to make her feel good and pointed his wand at her. "Crucio."

Hermione moaned and flopped on the bed for five seconds before Harry lifted the curse.

"Oh God… Harry, please… Oh my god…"

He quickly scooped her up in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss while using the barest caress down her spine. She shivered and collapsed in his arms, limp as a wet noodle and red as a beet. He sat her up on the bed so she could at least watch the conversation.

He looked at the other two. Hatred and betrayal was clear in Ron's eyes. Ginny's were tearful as she tried to figure out what happened to her best friend who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Magic, all types of magic, is neutral. There are three things needed for any spell of any variety to work. They are; willpower, intent, and ability. You have to desire the spell to work. You have to think about how you want the spell to work. Finally you have to have the power to cast the spell. Intent is the most important of the three and the true way to determine if a spell is dark. The person determines the intent of the spell. The person makes a spell dark or light. Now Ginny, I am going to remove the body bind and ask you a simple question. When you learn what I am telling you I will listen to you read me every rule in the book and if you want to summon Aurors I will wait right here. I will ask you a question; answer it to the best of your knowledge."

"What does the Cruciatus Curse do? What are its effects?" He released her.

"Harry, how could you?"

"Answer my question and I will answer yours."

"The Cruciatus Curse overloads every never in a person's body causing unimaginable pain."

"Wrong, try again. You were close."

"But that is what it does! It overloads your nerves, which is why it can cause brain damage."

"Much better. Look at the difference between your answers. The Cruciatus Curse does overload the sense receptors in the body. What this does to the recipient is based entirely on the driving emotions and intent of the spell. When a death eater casts this spell, he uses hate and intends to harm you in the most painful way possible. That is why it is one of the unforgivable curses. Hermione, was what I did to you unforgivable?"

"Only if you never do it again." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"If the curse was as evil as you and the ministry say, why is she smiling? And much more interesting, why is she blushing?"

"You said when a death eater casts it he uses hate and intend pain… What did you use?"

"Think about it for a minute, consider what you have seen."

"It looked almost like she was… Oh my god!" Ginny blushed and hid her face when she finally realized what she had witnessed. "You… Her… Oh my god! I didn't know that was possible!"

"So tell me Ginny, is the Cruciatus Curse inherently evil? Is magic inherently evil?"

"Wow, I guess not. You just managed to completely destroy and rebuild my concepts of how magic works."

"Want a turn now that you know I am not evil?"

"What?" She looked very eager and it was poorly disguised.

"Perhaps some other time..." She looked angry and upset, again, badly hidden. 

Harry looked over at Ron to see if he understood yet. Evidently not.

"Ginny, your brother is really thick. I know its embarrassing but please, for both of our sakes, tell him exactly what I did to you, Hermione."

"When he hit me with the curse, every nerve in my body lit up, but they were excited with pleasure instead of pain. I was being held, cuddled, kissed, licked, tickled, squeezed, and fondled. It was the most exquisite feeling in the world, but it never slacked off, my nerves never calmed. It was torture of an entirely different and more pleasant variety. Then when he kissed me and held me, everything just broke all at once and I was in heaven. I think I need to change my knickers."

"Alright, now I am going to release you, but you don't get your wand back until I am sure you won't use it."

Harry released Ron from the spell. Ron instantly charged and laid a hard right hook across Harry's jaw.

"That was my best friend! It's almost worse that it feels that way! That's my... you just… you know, in front of me. I don't need to see those things. Merlin knows I don't want to know what her face looks like when she… you know."

"Alright, now that we got that out of our system, did we learn anything? Lucy is not practicing dark magic. Magic is not evil. Do we need to call any Aurors? Am I going to get more familiar with the dementors? No? Thank you. Now I'll go talk to Lucy before I go back to sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night and I really need some. Hermione, you're free to stay if you want."

"I'll need to change first, I wasn't kidding."

"Later I will have to show you what else I've learned." His whisper reached her ears only. He saw the glare Ginny directed at them.

* * *

The party got underway after dinner with fireworks and drinks outside. All ladies were promptly banished, forbidden from witnessing the sacred rite of the bachelor party. 

They drank all manner of beverages, told dirty stories and off color jokes, all the usual things men bond over. Things got more interesting when the twins introduced the Verita-mints and started asking questions.

They went around the fire asking about their most embarrassing moments and greatest achievements.

"My greatest achievement? That is an easy one, it happened just this morning. I made a Veela blush. I didn't even know they could, but sure enough they can." Harry opened it up.

"Wait, Veela can blush? I'm marrying one soon and I've never seen her blush. You, my friend, are a god. Teach me." Bill fell to his knees and began bowing to Harry. No one would have believed it except for the chocolates.

"My most embarrassing memory is also pretty easy. I assume everyone here remembers when they got 'The Talk'? It is pretty memorable. Anyway, my adopted father decides the day after he adopts me, that its time for 'The Talk.' What I never realized was that he was a pleasure slave for all of his life before he met Lucy's mother. And he is positively ancient. This man has forgotten more about pleasing witches than any of us will ever know. So every night after dinner, we spend two hours in his study having 'The Talk'. He's done it every night this summer if I was there, and he hasn't repeated himself yet. And what's worse, he's even including men in his lessons."

"A six week long Talk? You're having us on! There isn't that much to know." Charlie laughed out loud, clearly disbelieving.

Harry just sighed and snapped his fingers. Phantom hands ran through Charlie's hair, and massaged his scalp, finger nails traced patterns on his back while four separate tongues circled his nipples and another ran up his chest.

"Eeep! Oh God, get them off! You're creeping me out Harry, I believe you." The phantoms ceased.

Angry Ron was back. "That's my brother! You're sick Harry absolutely sick! First…"

"Obliviate! You remember nothing about Charlie. Harry's most embarrassing memory involves a baby hippo four gallons of neon green paint and an irate zookeeper. You remember nothing of when you came to see me this afternoon. You and I had a discussion between the two of us. You decided I was not evil and left."

"Harry, why did you just memory charm my son? And what happened this afternoon?"

"Trust me he is much happier without those. Earlier today he accused Lucy of practicing dark magic. I had to correct his misconceptions and the manner I used to explain it was very embarrassing because it involved emotions, love, and assorted other un-manly things. It was made worse by the fact that Hermione and Ginny were present when we had to talk about this. You know he can't handle emotions well."

"Oh. I better not find out you're lying."

"Trust me, you can bet you shirt it was what he was going to say was embarrassing if he ate one of those chocolates. Ask Hermione if you don't believe me. She won't be able to tell you exactly what happened, but she will agree he didn't want that memory."

* * *

Sometime around midnight, they finally opened the first bottle of Gravediggers. They turned out to be a big hit with everyone present and the party really got interesting. 

Under the influence of much alcohol, everyone was showing off all the neat bits of magic they knew and cool tricks they had learned.

"Hey, you guys want to see my phoenix impression?" Harry slurred, more than a little drunk.

"Sure, why not man…"

"Ok, watch carefully now."

Harry shifted down to his raven form and drunkenly stumbled to the center of the circle. The others cracked up at the sight of a drunken raven. Once he managed to stay still for a moment, he lit a ring of witch-fire at his feet and let it turn into a pillar of flame around him. He tried to sing a couple notes, but failed utterly. He wrapped himself in a sight shield and flew to a nearby branch. Dropping the shield, Harry flew back to the circle, tried to sing again, and fell over when he bowed to his audience.

He only hoped they wouldn't remember this in the morning.

Lucy forced a hangover potion down his throat the next morning and told him breakfast was ready. Harry made it his job to visit all his fallen comrades and bring them sweet release.

* * *

After breakfast Mr. Weasley approached Harry. 

"Harry, me and the others have been comparing notes about last night and there are a couple things we don't quite remember. There was something about a memory charm we know. After that it gets confusing for a while, and then we have another thing we remember. Apparently there was something about a phoenix impression, and lighting a drunk raven on fire? Do you know about either of these?"

"No, I don't remember the memory charm. And I'd prefer it if the rest of you forgot about the phoenix thing. Let's not ask too many questions we don't want to know the answer to." Harry lied through his teeth and hoped they wouldn't notice.

"If you don't remember the memory charm, it may have been against you. Ron doesn't remember either. We remember talking about embarrassing stories. Charlie thinks he found a new one but won't tell us what."

"Do you think one of you cast a memory charm to make us forget one of the stories? What could be that bad?" '_That's right Harry; make them think you are the victim not the villain. You'd make a good Slytherin.'_

"I don't know, and that worries me a little."

* * *

The Twins grabbed Harry not long after, and dragged him into a room before sealing the door and throwing up privacy charms. 

"Harry, we want to talk about last night."

"What about it, do you remember anything more?"

"Oh yes, we remember a lot more, and we know you do too."

"What?"

"First rule of hosting a party, don't indulge in the booze. Someone needs to stay sober to prevent the rest of you nut jobs in line."

"Oh…"

"Indeed. So care to tell us why you memory charmed him?"

"Like I said, he accused Lucy of using dark magic. I explained to him that there is no such thing as dark magic, only dark wizards. Intent is everything. To demonstrate, I cast a certain dark curse. Most people who cast it think strong feelings of hate and the desire to see the other in pain. That emotion and intent makes the curse painful. I cast the curse using love and a desire to make others feel good. Ron got very upset with me because Hermione liked it. She even told me I should do it again some time."

"And you memory charmed him why again?"

"Look at it from his point of view. First I pleasured his best friend in front of him, and then I almost do the same to his brother. That's not quite how it happened of course, and they were very different spells, but Ron over reacts sometimes."

"Tell us Harry, what do you mean you pleasured?"

"I won't say how exactly, but the curse ended with her moaning, panting, and begging me to help 'finish her off.'"

"We think we can see why you liberated this from his mind, but be warned, if Ginny shows up with a memory charm, you are a dead man."

"I never will, I swear. After all, I honestly think of her as my sister too, and that would be wrong."

"Good. Now, about the pheonix impression. It was quite good, very educational if you ignore the drunk raven."

* * *

The ritual was ready. He had also gathered some of the materials for his second wand and his staff, but needed a few things he couldn't get until he returned to Hogwarts. So on with the ritual.

* * *

Harry woke with a splitting headache. As he massaged his temples he glanced at his hands and arms. Running down his arms were glittering lightning bolts, not the stylized kind, but quite realistic. His hands glittered as if on fire. He took a look in a mirror and gasped. His scar was surrounded by a pulsing blue and a white streak ran through his hair from directly above all the way to the back. He realized that he could see even better than normal. Moreover, his eyes were streaked with blue as well. Overall, very nice.

* * *

Just some clarification. Remember he did that hybrid ritual earlier, so he's kind of pale, about as tall as Ron and more muscular, has pointy ears and his eyes are now barely green. As he involks his power they get shot through with amber and red and are now streaked with a light blue. The markings on him simply appear to be a glittery tattoo until he channels power through them. Oh, and his hair is longer and more tame. I'm operating on the idea that his scar is above his left eye.

Let me know if I forgot something.

-Daemon


	12. Don't Crash the Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

"Anyone else up for a trip to Diagon Alley? I promised to show Lucy around, and we need to stop by Olivander's any way." 

"Oh, are you excited about getting your first wand?" Mrs. Weasley looked nostalgic. "Your first wand is always special."

"No, she already has one, but we are going to have Mr. Olivander look it over and pick up all the other necessary bits like polish and a holster."

"Harry gave me a wand for my birthday! Want to see it?" Lucy showed everyone her new wand proudly. They marveled over the vines and flowers.

"What does this inscription mean? I've never seen this language before." Hermione always enjoyed a good mystery.

"It's in the Old Tongue, so I can't give you an exact translation, but it is a promise that this wand cannot be used for evil. It is a queen's wand and is meant to help people."

"See Hermione, I told you. Her wand can't do that." Harry had to drive his point home again.

"Well it's clearly a fine wand, why would you need Mr. Olivander to look it over?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Where did you find such a beautiful wand anyway?"

"I want Mr. Olivander to make sure it is safe because I made it for her. I just want a professional to look over my work."

"You made her wand? But they haven't taught us how to do that, where did you learn?" Hermione was back on the case, hoping to get some back for the dark magic accusation.

"Honestly Hermione, can't you read? Enchantment is what we are going to learn in Charms this year, wand making is in chapter seventeen." Harry teased with a grin.

"That's it, I'm coming with you, we'll see if you did it right. Just because it is pretty doesn't mean it works. Then I can stop by Flourish and Blot's and get my texts." Hermione was clearly put out at seeming to be 'behind' her friend in studying.

"Is anyone else coming? Let's paint the town red!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Holly and Phoenix feather, is everything alright with your wand?" 

"Hello Mr. Olivander, it is still in excellent condition all things considered. I'm just here to pick up some polish. I would like you to meet my little sister Lucy though. She has an interesting wand and we want your professional opinion. She will also need polish and a holster for her wrist."

"Hello Lucy, may I see your wand? I promise to be very careful with it."

She handed it to the creepy old man shyly. He carefully examined it, cast a few revealing spells over it, and finally held it in the air and said "Avis". A large flamboyant peacock strutted around the room making Lucy giggle.

"Hmm, a fine wand, but it is intriguing. Made from a wood I don't know, containing three cores. Hairs from a unicorn, a human, and a centaur? Clearly it will favor females and charms but the centaur hair makes it good for defense too. It seems like it would be a very temperamental wand in the hands of anyone else but you dear girl. Was this a Gegorvitch creation? No, too intricate. He prefers a more bold style. Who made it?"

"I did, which is why I wanted you to look it over first. The unicorn and centaur willingly gave only this one hair. The other hair is from her mother. I didn't know if it will really help, but I didn't think it could hurt either. Personally, I very much believe in the magic of a mother's love for her child. It has saved my life at least twice."

"Indeed, it will make the wand stronger for her, and that wand can never be used against her. Her mother's blood would almost assuredly cause a reaction like what brother wands share. Well done Mr. Potter, if you want a career in custom wands, come see me after you graduate. I will let you apprentice here until you know for certain how all the different components will react. You show some promise. Do consider it would you?"

"Certainly. Thank you for the complement Mr. Olivander. Now, I was wondering if you have materials?"

"Of course. Might I inquire as to what you need?"

"Here, I'll tell you what I need..."

* * *

"Well, what did he say?" Hermione wanted to know. Her nose was already buried in "Enchanting Enchantments". 

Harry gave Lucy a couple galleons and sent her off to the sweet shop for a few minutes.

"He offered to apprentice me after we graduate. It is a good wand, but he tells me it would be too temperamental for anyone but her to use properly."

"Oh, so you got lucky, well alright then."

"Hermione, the Olivander Family has been making and selling wands for more than two thousand years. Look at the sign. Would Mr. Olivander pass on his art to just anyone? He offered to teach me, and I would like to take that as an accomplishment."

"I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't thinking. I got jealous."

"It's alright Hermione, you've had enough things from me lately that you couldn't explain and I know what that does to you. This was just one more thing, and you thought the answer was right in front of you. I shouldn't surprise you like this. Forgive me?"

"No, I was wrong. It is a nice wand Harry. Will you help me learn to make one later?"

"Of course, and I can even show you a trick I learned to make the process go faster. I need your help with some ideas I have anyway and this will be one we can work on together."

"What do you need my help with?"

"I've learned a lot of new spells this summer, but they are all built with Jewel magic. I've tried to convert them back into something I can teach you guys. It isn't any fun being the only person who can do some things. This has made me think a lot about how magic works, which kind of lead to yesterday's discussion. Hermione, you're the most brilliant witch I know. Tell me, have you ever thought it was odd that first years were never taught the nature of magic and magical theory? We just start right in with how to move the wand and what words to say. If people understood why certain movements and words caused certain effects, we might make learning magic easier."

"Well, if you studied ancient runes and arithmancy you would get some magical theory."

"That isn't until third year, it is only for certain classes, and it is a limited view. I want to teach the first years some this year. Lucy knows more magical theory than I do! The muggle born children especially with have an easier time with their classes. I want to teach them about why magic works, proper visualizations, and some techniques to make learning new spells easier. Think about the potential for change. Would you help me?"

"Wow, that's some project Harry. Have you talked with Professor McGonagall?"

"I was going to go see her later today actually, and give Lucy her first look at Hogwarts. Would you like to come along?"

"I guess I could spend a few minutes discussing this with the Professor and seeing what she thinks. I will admit some of what you said yesterday surprised me. You aren't going to do the same around Professor McGonagall are you? She would absolutely lose it if you cast that spell no matter the intent."

"No, I have a far better demonstration in mind. Would you like to see her rendered speechless? Or shocked?"

"Nothing can phase her. What are you planning?"

"Sorry can't tell you. If you'll excuse me, I need to visit the apothecary, jeweler, and plumber."

"Why those three stores? What are you planning?"

"Well I need some sulfur, copper, silver, and lead. I also need ingredients for a ritual, lots of ingredients. I'm going to do magic!"

"What do those ingredients have to do with anything?"

"Here, it's all in the book." He dropped a book he got from Bernard in her arms.

"Wait! I can't read this!"

* * *

"Hold on, you said ritual right? And what's with your hair?" 

"My hair, and my arms and hands, but that's less noticeable, are the result of a ritual of my own design. Another ritual of my design is why my body changed so much."

"I had wondered about that. But you know ritual magic is dark, right?"

"Not that again. Remember yesterday? Not dark, well these are dark but the way I used them is more grey. You'll find out about the ritual I needed the supplies for during the year. You can even do it if you want."

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts after lunch and found the Headmistress still in the great hall chatting with Professor Slughorn. 

"Greetings Professors. It is good to see you both again."

"Splendid to see you too Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, hopefully your schedule will be a little less complex this year and you can come to our gatherings?" Professor Slughorn was at it again.

"I'll try, but I've got a lot of plans for this year already and life never gets easier. I will try though."

"Certainly Mr. Potter, I look forward to it." Slughorn left to plan some new parties now that his crown jewel had promised to come to his events.

"Professor McGonagall, do you have time to talk? I wanted to talk to you about a project I told you about."

"I think I can squeeze you in now, I wanted to talk to you anyway. We will have to keep it short however, I am meeting with someone later."

"Well professor, I wanted to talk to you about taking on some more responsibility around here. I'm not talking about wanting to be a prefect or anything, hear me out. I've been doing some thinking and I realized a couple things. I learned more about how and why magic works this past summer than I ever learned here. The nature and theory behind it I mean. While teaching us the spells and wand movements certainly works well and produces good witches and wizards, I think that some of the poorer students might do better if they were taught WHY a spell works. I also remembered how much I liked teaching the D.A. in my fifth year."

"So what I want to do professor is start a club or a series of lessons for the first and second years (and any older students who want to attend) to help them understand the how's and why's of magic. The muggle born students would probably benefit the most and I want to help them out. Can I have your permission to start such a group?"

McGonagall smiled, "What brought about this great epiphany if you don't mind me asking? And will it just be you doing the teaching?"

"Well Hermione and I want to lead it. As to what gave me such a new understanding, I'll bet you a galleon I can surprise you."

"I'll take that bet Mr. Potter." She placed a galleon on the table.

"Hey Lucy, I need a galleon, can you give me one of the ones I gave you earlier?" Lucy had been looking at the illusion on the ceiling for quite a while. She was fascinated. She waved her hand absently and a galleon dropped to the table from thin air.

"That's a nice trick, but hardly surprising Harry."

"Oh that wasn't the surprise. Lucy, if you want to take a closer look at the ceiling, feel free to climb up there and check it out. Its been there for a thousand years I doubt it's fragile."

"Ok," Lucy began climbing a ladder that wasn't there as she ascended towards the ceiling. When she got to the rafters and was inside the illusion itself, she simply sat down on empty air and studied it.

McGonagall simply pushed the galleons across the table, mouth open in shock. "How does she do that?"

"No one ever told her it was impossible. She has been walking, climbing and sitting on air since she was five. She just believes that she can, and focuses her magic on what she wants it to do. Willpower, intent, and talent, everything needed for a spell to work. When I started to learn how she does that and other things, I had my epiphany on how magic works. She does that the same way you assume your animagus form. You decide to do it, state your intention to do it, and let the magic flow."

"You have my permission Mr. Potter and I dare say that if you can teach your students to do that, I will come to your study group."

"Thank you Professor, I will try not to let you down. What did you want to see me about?"

"Actually something rather similar. As you know, the position of Head Boy is a position we award to someone who exhibits leadership skills and acts as a role model to the students. He is chosen from among the prefects and quidditch captains. In your year, there is only one person the staff feels exhibits the strength of character and qualities we desire as Head Boy. We would like to offer it to you, and your request to lead this study group is just one more example of why we feel you deserve it."

Now it was Harry's turn to be floored. He honestly never expected it. Though he suspected he should have.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. What do you think, Hermione, should I help you with the Head duties?"

"How did you...?"

Harry spun around towards the bushy haired witch. "Easy. Even if I hadn't seen the letter and badge, we always knew you be Head Girl. You're too smart not to."

"Darnit. I wanted to surprise you." She pouted. Harry laughed.

"I'll do it, Professor."

* * *

August second was clear and beautiful, the perfect day for a summer wedding. The sky was a brilliant corn flower blue, and there was a slight breeze without being too windy. The temperature was in the mid twenties (AN; 70F-80F for the Americans). 

As much as the weather was perfect, life in the Burrow seemed to be anything but perfect. People were hurrying to and fro trying to prepare for the reception and the wedding at the same time. Mrs. Weasley was in a right state. Her apron was covered in flour and her hair frazzled. She did not look ready to head to the church in an hour. Harry decided to take charge and help her enjoy the day.

"Mrs. Weasley, get out of the kitchen right now! You need to go get dressed and take care of your make up. Let me worry about the food and setting up for the reception. I won't take no for an answer. Get out of my way!"

He shooed everyone out of the kitchen and locked the door with a black lock.

"Dobby!"

"Harry Potter sir is calling Dobby?"

"Dobby, we need you're help. Everyone is rushing to get ready for Bill's wedding and they can't do that and set up for the reception too. Do you think you can get some of the House Elves from Hogwarts to help?"

"The Wheezys is having a wedding party? You should be calling Dobby sooner. Dobby would help Harry Potter and his Wheezys anytime."

"Ok great, well I am asking for your help and the help of any Elves who want extra work. I don't know what you do all summer when there are no students at Hogwarts. Here's the menu we want. All the food is in the cupboards and refrigerator. We are going to need tables and chairs set up out back I have a drawing of how we want it done around here somewhere. If you need something and we don't have it, I will leave a bag of money on the table. The reception starts at one o'clock. Can you help us Dobby?"

"Dobby will make sure it gets done. Everything will be perfect. It is what House Elves do best. You wizards go enjoy the Wheezy wedding. House Elves will do House Elf work."

Much to his amusement, Harry found himself being shooed out of the kitchen he had just commandeered. He barely had time to cast more Black locks on all the windows and the back door. Mrs. Weasley was not getting back into this kitchen until after the reception was over. Mrs. Weasley was also not happy about being locked out. Her need to be in control and hover over the details was almost as bad as a House Elf so Harry decided to redirect it.

"Mrs. Weasley, get dressed and made up quickly. You need to be at the church in an hour and we want to make sure all the flowers and music are perfect."

That was all it took. She was out the door like a shot fussing at the rest of the family in no time flat.

* * *

The service went well and Mrs. Weasley had to be physically restrained several times to prevent her from hugging and crying on a member of the wedding party until after the service. 

Lucille didn't understand all of the customs and traditions, but she enjoyed seeing two people in love as much as everyone else. And the variety of guests was interesting to behold as well. Several of Fleur's Veela relatives had shown up, and there were even a few Goblins on Bill's side of the aisle. There were a few rowdy looking warlocks in the crowd who knew Bill as curse breakers, and many elegant French witches who had gone to Beauxbatons with Fleur.

As soon as the service was over everyone moved back to the Burrow for the reception. Harry was pleased to see that the House Elves came through for him and made a note to do something nice for them when he returned to Hogwarts. He had learned by now that most didn't want to be free, so he would try to find out what they did want. Service was not slavery, a distinction he could appreciate.

The food was almost as good as Mrs. Weasleys own, a point he made sure to mention knowing that she was still a little miffed at him. There was a greater variety and quantity of food than originally planned interestingly enough. The House Elves didn't know the meaning of the word waste, Harry thought as he accepted a potato rind appetizer from a floating tray. The skin of a potato was covered in the trimmings of various vegetables and sprinkled with cheese. It was a good use of what even the Weasleys would have thrown away and didn't look out of place at all. Harry mingled with all the guests, making liberal use of Saetan's language spell when he met someone from abroad.

He spent a short time chatting with an old Egyptian man about how to tell when the weather was changing. This was apparently a life saving skill in Egypt, where sand storms could be deadly. The man's voice was almost lyrical in the way he enunciated his words and made his sentences flow together.

Daemon's tutelage was getting a lot of use too. He had changed into his party outfit, designed to make the women notice, and moved with fluid grace between the groups of talking and eating people. He probably broke half the women's hearts when after chatting companionably with a Veela for a few moments without being overcome; he walked up to Luna and gave her a short peck on the cheek. His hand brushed up her back and across her shoulders as if hesitant to leave when the rest of him walked away. He was working on abrew to cure her and was almost done.

He made his way over to Fleur and handed her a package wrapped in silk.

"My Queen and the Ladies of her court asked me to bring this to you. They wouldn't tell me what it was, but blushed when I asked so I suspect you might enjoy it."

"Your Queen sent a gift to my wedding? How generous! Please let her know I thank her."

"Do you mind if we find out what it is? I know those ladies and their husbands. If they were blushing, it must be interesting."

"I don't see why not. Then at least you know what you've been tricked into. I must complement your French. Gabrielle told me, but I thought she was just exaggerating about 'the Great Harry Potter' again. She adores you."

After unwrapping enough black spider silk to make a gown, they found a book. Harry couldn't read the title even with his spell. Fleur was blushing though, so evidently she could. He examined the book, and recognized Jaenelle's psychic scent and part of the translation spell. _It must only allow itself to be read by females _he mused.

"Harry! You've got to tell me how you keep doing that! That's twice this week you've made a Veela blush. What's the book dear?"

"Bill, Harry just delivered a special gift from the ladies he serves. I am shocked at the title though. I hope it's as good as it sounds."

"What is the title, that isn't any script I recognize."

"Don't bother Bill, Jaenelle enchanted it herself. Apparently it only shows itself to women. Even if you managed to break the enchantment, it would be a language you don't know. So tell us Fleur, what trouble did I just let loose into the world?"

"How to Tame and Train Your Savage Male by Jaenelle Angelline-SaDiablo and the Coven, the subtitle is a bit risqué."

"Oh my god. I've heard stories about that book. Good luck Bill. I'll miss you."

"It doesn't sound that bad."

"No Bill, you don't understand. The Coven are married to the some of the most powerful and infamous men in the world. Jaenelle is married to my father, who is the equivalent of a male Veela. You don't stand a chance against the ideas in that book. Your hair will be cut and the dragon's tooth gone by the end of the month. And you will think it was your idea. I'm sorry."

"Wait, that book tamed your "I have a six week long Talk" father? Oh bugger me."

* * *

Harry and Lucy were entertaining a group of young children by juggling balls of witch-fire and making illusions when Harry felt a ripple of magic. His senses were instantly on alert as he sought the source. Suddenly he realized it wasn't that magic was added, something was missing. The detection wards were gone! The apparition and portkey wards were still up, but those that detected intruders had just fallen which meant someone was on the grounds and wanted a trapped group of unsuspecting people. He sent out a long range ping of his magic. He needed to know where and how many and he needed it now. 

"Lucy, some uninvited guests have arrived and I am going to go be a violent bastard. If anyone asked, I need to see a man about a dog." His voice was almost a whisper, but she knew what that tone meant. You couldn't live with the males of the first circle and not know.

Harry wrapped himself in every shield he knew and cast a few more from his wand.

He found them in the orchard huddled together discussing the last minute details of the plan. He created two concentric cones of power around him and added a silencing charm to the area. The outer cone surrounded the Death Eaters and gave some room to fight. The inner cone followed Harry protecting him from them. The wedding festivities would not be disturbed by what happened here today. It was time to send a message to Voldemort that he was not the only player in this game.

"Thinking of crashing a party are we?" He dropped the sound shield but kept the sight and psychic shields. His voice dripped hatred.

"Who's there, show yourself and we may spare you!" The leader shouted, already spooked.

Harry kept moving so they wouldn't even get him with a lucky shot.

"Why would I believe you? You were about to attack a wedding full of innocent people, some of them children. Would you have spared them?"

"Don't make us hunt you down, we'll kill you slowly!"

"No, I don't think so. I'll tell you what. Drop your wands on the ground and surrender now and I will spare YOU. You have ten seconds before I have to kill you."

"You are only one man, there are twelve of us. Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

"Wrong answer." Harry dropped to a kneeling stance and sent out the cutting wire spell at knee height. He sent it fast and wide in a full circle around him. The Death Eaters fell to the ground screaming and clutching what was left of their legs.

"Accio Wands. My how the tables have turned. Your legs have been severed and you are now bleeding from two major arteries. You have less than three minutes to live. Is there anything you would like to say?"

"You'll pay when the ministry finds out about this. You can't just murder a dozen people."

"But you can? That's a real hypocritical statement. Besides," Harry dropped the sight shield and became visible again a truly evil grin on his face, "Who said the ministry would ever find your bodies?"

He silenced them all so he wouldn't have to listen to their screams as he used his jewels to rip through their minds seeking information.

"Don't worry. I will give your families the same warning you gave mine. None at all. Well, if this is to be your funeral, I suppose the niceties must be observed."

"Lord, we commend these souls unto you for judgment. They were right bastards in life and we pray they get exactly what they deserve after death. Amen."

When each death eater died, he used a puff of power to shred their minds ensuring they could not remain as ghosts. It wouldn't do to be caught because a ghost led people to where the bodies were buried after all. He used craft to pass their bodies deep into the earth and cast a quick Evanesco to get rid of any blood.

It was time to return to the party.

* * *

Harry was still riding the killing edge when he returned to the party. He moved softly and silently through the crowds to find Luna talking to Ginny, Gabrielle and Hermione. He didn't even stop to say hello. He just grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, his male instincts at an all time high. 

"Merlin! That looked like some kiss. Are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry left without a word. A stunned and glassy eyed, well, more than usual, Luna watched him go.

His instincts were screaming at him. They demanded either blood or sex and he had just walked away from a woman. He was valiantly fighting his instincts however. These were his friends, or at least friends of friends. He couldn't explode here, and he wouldn't pressure Luna for anything, not in this state. The monster inside wanted out.

He had an epiphany. Yarbarah might slake his thirst for blood, or if he drank enough of it might sedate him while the worst passed. The energy boost would be welcome too. He hadn't fought long, but those few spells were draining, especially the cone shaped shields.

His glass was already full and rotating over a ball of fire as he approached a table of goblins. Goblins were notoriously unsocial when it came to wizards, he hoped they would not feel the need to converse right now but felt the need to follow protocol. At least they would not be hostile to his presence.

"Greetings my fine sirs. Do you mind if I sit here while I have my drink?" He asked, forgetting his translation spells were still up. Speaking politely and in perfect Gobbledygook was not the way to get Goblins to ignore you. It was probably the best way to get them to pay attention to you in fact.

One of the better dressed Goblins sniffed the air and smiled with a gleam in his eye.

"You seem stressed Mr. Potter, is there anything wrong? And do you mind if I ask why you seem to be drinking something mixed with human blood?"

"I didn't realize your sense of smell was that acute. Very well, I shall tell you. The tide is turning gentlemen. The second war against Voldemort has reached a turning point. The war is beginning to end."

"Really, I have heard of nothing that would signify such a change."

"Less than half an hour ago, this party was attacked by a dozen Death Eaters. I will no longer stand aside and act only on the defensive. I dealt with them quickly but my instincts still crave blood. I am very angry they would do such a thing as to attack a wedding party. I am hoping this will calm me down so I can enjoy the rest of the day."

"I never noticed an attack, nor heard sounds of fighting." One of the other Goblins spoke up.

"Did any of you see the wards when you came here today? I must say they were some of the finest I've seen outside of Gringotts. Twenty minutes ago, the ward that should have alerted everyone if someone unwelcome entered the property was broken." He laid his captured wands on the table. "There is no need to worry, it has been dealt with."

The well dressed Goblin took control of the situation again. "So tell me Mr. Potter, if you believe that the war has turned, what do you intend to do?"

"It has turned only because the Death Eaters and Voldemort are cowards and someone has decided to go on the offensive. They are all to willing to kill and torture. They are deathly afraid of being killed or tortured. Now that the war is two sided, it is almost over." A plan took form in Harry's head, time to see if he could play politics. "Personally I think things are just about to get interesting economically and I look forward to making a killing."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's simple really. When I was in that graveyard at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, I heard the names of some of the older and more influential families. Since then I have learned of others. When those families that support Voldemort fall, it will create quite a flurry over who gets that money and influence."

The Goblins all smiled. Life was getting interesting.

"What do you know Mr. Potter?"

"I know that this Halloween will be a very interesting day to read the newspaper. The wise will be ready before then."

* * *

That night found Harry traveling around England finishing the job he had started in the Orchard. He rode the winds or apperated to the homes of each of the men from the woods. He pinged their homes and searched all the scents within for the taint of corruption and evil. A message had to be sent. Any innocent, and there were a few mostly young children, were stunned by their invisible and silent attacker before being carried off the grounds. Then at each and every home he did the same thing. 

A ring of power flared around the darkened home, silencing what was to come. A young man gathered all of his strength and cast a single spell through his Jewels and wand with only one intent, Justice.

"Ignis Draconis" The dragon's breath spell turned a wand into a flame thrower the power of which scaled with the wielder's own power. With the power of the Black behind him, it was as if there were several angry dragons. Entire houses disappeared within seconds and left only ash.

It was very tempting to visit a certain home in Wiltshire but patience was a virtue to the wise man.

On each doorstep, where stone drives used to meet the houses, a waterproof and fire proof parchment was laid. All of the parchments said the same thing, five simple words.

"No one interrupts a wedding."

As he left, he made sure to wipe any traces of his wand's signature from the area. He couldn't do anything about his psychic scent or conceal that powerful magic had been done, but he hoped he could prevent them from proving it was him. Suspicions were fine, he wanted them to know. He also didn't want them to be able to prove it.

* * *

At dawn Harry woke Lucy and Hermione and told them it was time to leave. Hermione once again came to collect the ritual components and trying to decipher how it all worked. 

After they emerged from the gate near the hall, Harry turned to Lucille.

"Tell them I am going to the cottage, I am exhausted. I need to regain my strength and control my mind."

* * *

right I know I promised I would break off, but that's going to be when they head for Hogwarts. sorry. Harry will be getting darker soon. and I'm changing Hermione's personality a little so that I can set upa threesome. there will be few written scenes, though. 


	13. Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

Harry was alone and cold, every muscle in his body ached and he hadn't eaten in four days. It would have been simple to cast a warming spell, or prepare some of the food that was waiting in the cupboards. It would have been even easier to sleep in the soft comfortable bed instead of on the hard, rough wood floor. 

But Harry didn't think he deserved it. He was a murderer, and he hated himself for it. The fates of men in the woods, that was an act of war. They made their choices. What he did after would never leave him alone and he knew it. That had been murder. He could hear now the screams he couldn't then as souls writhed in agony, being burned alive. The faces of men and women swam in his mind accusing him.

He was a monster. He knew which side those people would have been on, he didn't have any doubts, but what disturbed him was that he didn't give them the chance to surrender or even face an honorable death. He had murdered them in their sleep.

Another part of his mind argued. This was war, those people chose the wrong side. They would have been happy to kill you or your friends. You just brought the fight to them early. Voldemort did this. He started this war, he spread the hatred, he corrupted people. Harry was just acting to cleanse the wizarding world, to make it safe for everyone. But what gave him the right? Who put him in charge of who lived or died?

He tried to eat once or twice. He knew he needed strength, that the war was only beginning. His body always rejected the food however, and the spasms of his revolted stomach only made him weaker. The bile tore at his throat and burned his mouth. He could only sip water, and not too much.

He collapsed mid morning on the fifth day, his body no longer able to take the punishment of the constant physical exercise without food. Just before he blacked out, he sent a weak psychic thread.

_/Help.../_

* * *

Moments after he collapsed, Jaenelle was in the room. She gathered him in her arms and they rode the winds back to the Hall. She called Karla in from Glacia to help hold the healing web. It was hard work, his body ravaged from lack of care. They held his spirit in the healing webs for almost a week before they allowed him to drift back towards consciousness. 

There was music playing. He heard a harp, and a piano. There were two voices unlike any he had heard before singing words he would never know. The words he could not understand tore away at his spirit.

He saw again each of the men he had killed. He saw the houses burning. He felt the fear, anger, pain, and loneliness of the past week. As each new scene and sensation passed through him, the music grew louder in his ears. His mental and emotional wounds were reopened, bled clean, and began to heal.

As the voices ceased their singing, he woke up. The piano and harp were still playing, but he could tell the song was ending. The room was dark, lit only by a small fire in the hearth.

"Thank you." He breathed, unsure if there was really anyone there. A few moments later, he heard the door click closed and a voice came from across the room near the fire.

"It never really goes away." Saetan's voice. He must be in one of the chairs with his back to Harry. "You will always remember them. The only thing you can do is celebrate the life of those still living. What happened?"

"They attacked a wedding." His voice was dead and flat. He spoke as if he was not involved. "There were no survivors. The families who supported it were hunted down as well. Thirty two people will never see another sunrise. Twenty of them never knew their time was up, dead in their sleep."

"Lucy told us something happened, but she didn't know what. And she never will. Does anyone really know?"

"No, and they never will either. It is my burden now. I murdered people, I am responsible for new orphans. I was an orphan, and now I have made more." Harry moved to take the other chair near the fire, and stared into the flames.

"I understand I have similar burdens. As do most of us here. Life is not gentle. Sometimes those that love the most get hurt the worst."

"I was like you once. All I wanted was a family to love and a place to call home. When I began wearing the Black jewels everyone feared me. My responsibility to the world became so great that I couldn't really settle down. My marriage was a disaster of untold proportions. Millions of people have died and the people I love the most suffered untold horrors because I chose the wrong woman to love."

"I am sorry. I think I can understand."

"No, you can't, and I hope you never will. Yes, people close to you will get hurt because of your choices. It is the same with everyone; your choices just have a more sweeping effect. Wearing and using the Black Jewels is a burden only we can truly understand. It is an obligation to the world to do what is right no matter the consequences. I forgot that one time and it has haunted me ever since."

"May I ask what happened?"

"The only reason I am telling you is in hopes you don't repeat my mistake. I married a witch named Hekatah. I thought she loved me. She loved my power and influence, and used my desire for love and a family to exercise it as her own. Eventually her schemes went too far. I killed her and everyone in the territory in one night. The territory no longer exists except as a memory to a handful of people. My biggest mistake was that although I killed her, I didn't have the guts to kill her spirit too. My love and my honor made me think she was no longer a threat. I could not sacrifice my honor to do what needed to be done."

"Over the next several thousand years, she whispered lies and half truths in the ears of people who were greedy and thirsty for power. She helped them meet each other and take power. She masterminded and orchestrated the worst reign of terror the universe has ever seen. Your Voldemort is nothing in the great scheme of things. People lived their entire lives in fear of saying the wrong thing and dying because of it. Millions of people over thousands of years. In the end, her corruption and hatred covered the entire realm of Terriele and was beginning to infect Kaleer before Jaenelle and Daemon silenced it forever. Terriele is like an empty shell now. Almost the entirety of the Blood are now dead, there is only about one person out of a hundred still alive and most of those are concentrated in two or three territories. There are no dark jewels left at all."

"I killed an entire world because I could not look beyond myself and what I thought was honorable. She was corrupt and needed to die, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Your power is not really yours. It belongs to your world, and you are the proxy. It has been given to you to control for now so you can correct the problems you are all facing."

"I never realized that being honorable and noble could be a bad thing. I didn't know that doing the right thing may require doing what seems wrong first."

"It took me my entire life to learn that lesson, please think about it. Remember it. The Black jewels are not yours. The power is not yours. The price of wielding them is to love everyone enough to do what has to be done."

The two sat in silence for a long time, watching the flames and remembering what they had lived. They never discussed it, but they both knew there was a bond between them now. They had someone who understood what it meant to be them. Two men found something they had long wanted that night.

* * *

Harry sat in the cabin after cleaning it up. Saetan's talk had cleared him up. They had made their choice. He would offer them a chance, just one more, then they would die. Burn in the fury of the war to come. He had his answer.

_'The Realm gave me the right to decide.'_

* * *

Short, but necessary.


	14. Hogwarts Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

"But Harry, why do we have to ride several hours on a train to get to Hogwarts? We could ride the winds and be there in minutes." Lucy asked as they arrived on platform 9 ¾ on September first. 

"It's tradition. Everyone rides the Hogwarts express. It gives everyone a chance to meet up with their friends again and talk about their summers. I also have things I have to do here since I am head boy."

"Ok, I suppose. And then I can see more of the country instead of just popping around everywhere."

"Good, now would you like me to introduce you to some people and find you a place to sit or would you prefer to meet people on your own?"

"I think I can find somewhere to sit on my own, I'll go meet some of the other new students."

"Great, that's the way to get a good start. A lot of friendships start on the first train to Hogwarts. You can always call for me if you need me, but remember the words 'dark' and 'blood' mean different things here. Use 'powerful' and 'wizards' instead. Let's try to avoid making people think you are evil."

"I will try."

"And no magic that uses blood where others can see!"

"Do you think I forgot?"

"Get going Rascal. I'll see you later."

Harry walked around the platform for a bit, chatting with one group of students or another. If his hearing wasn't trying to trick him he would either need to watch out for love potions again or else stop wearing nice clothes. The sighing and giggles were annoying. 'Oh well, they will change their tunes soon enough,' he thought.

The whistle blew announcing that the train would be leaving in five minutes. Harry quickly found Neville and Luna and asked that they save room for the others in their compartment.

* * *

"…And those are the changes to the prefect handbook you need to know about for this year. The passwords to the common rooms are all in the envelopes in front of you. Are there any questions?" Hermione was taking charge in the prefect meeting, her love of rules and order being exactly what was needed. Harry was happy to let her lead in those areas, he had other specialties. 

No one asked any questions and some looked ready to leave. Parkinson seemed to have been ignoring everyone. Harry decided to flex his muscles a little bit before he let everyone go.

"Thank you Hermione. Now I have just a few last things to discuss with you all before we let you go. I shouldn't have to say this but you all are prefects you were chosen to be the leaders of the students and role models. They should be able to look up to you and want to emulate your actions. In the past, I have seen some prefects abuse their power, ignore their duties, or even harass students from Houses other than their own. This attitude ends now. You are in a position of responsibility, act like it. Inter-House rivalry is acceptable in some ways; it gives students something to be proud of. But there will be no more open hostilities. No one house is better than any other. It took all four founders to build this school. You don't have to like the other houses, but you will be civil to their students."

"Who do you think you are Potter? It's not like you are perfect." Pansy sneered.

"No, far from it, but I am head boy. I no longer have a House, I claim all Houses. If I see any prefects, no matter which House, causing unrest or making hurtful comments I will go to the Headmistress and their Head of House. I am looking at you Gryffindor and Slytherin. I happen to be on good terms with all four Heads now that Snape is gone, murderous bastard that he was."

"Also, we've got an interesting batch of first years this year. Not all of them are from England and some might need additional help adjusting. Keep an eye on them, some might need more help than others. I will be offering some study sessions this year for interested students. If you know of any second years or maybe third that are having a lot of trouble, recommend that they come. The sessions will be focused on helping them understand magic and teaching different ideas that might help them learn new spells faster. They're going to be a lot of fun and everyone is invited, but I think the first and second years will benefit the most. That's all I have to say for now, enjoy the rest of the journey and have a great year."

Harry and Hermione dismissed the prefects and most left happy the meeting was finally over. Hermione had perhaps rambled a bit longer than necessary, but he wasn't going to stop her and ruin her pride at such a prestigious position. And he certainly wouldn't undermine her in front of the prefects. Harry saw Hannah Abbot approaching as the others filed out.

"Hello Harry. Congratulations on becoming Head Boy. I liked what you said about House rivalry, I wish others thought like you. Are these study sessions of your going to be anything like the DA was? That was a lot of fun."

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't be back this year. I was worried about you. No these are going to be very different. I will be teaching some of the things I learned from teaching the DA, talking with Dumbledore, and teaching a few others over the years. I know for a fact I will be teaching magic that has never been performed within the halls of Hogwarts, and I hope to learn a few things in return. Professor McGonagall was really interested in some of the things I will try to teach."

"Well, when my mother died, it was really rough for my family. Eventually we decided that in times like these education is the best thing we can have. I am repeating my sixth year. There were rumors that you weren't coming back either. Those lessons sound interesting. New magic you say? I might come myself."

"We'd love to have you. Yeah, I started those rumors. For a while they were true, but I eventually got my head on straight and decided I needed to do it. I will talk to you later; I've got to have a private talk with Hermione before we return to sit with our friends."

"Ok Harry, see you later!"

Harry waited for the other stragglers to leave before silencing the room and turning to Hermione.

"Take a seat Hermione, we need to have a talk. This is long overdue but I promised to do it before we got back to Hogwarts."

"Sure thing Harry, what do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about House Elves and SPEW. Let me ask you Hermione, which of your parents had the most impact on your sense of justice and liberty? If you could look proudly and say "My mother or father inspired me to found SPEW," which would you choose?"

"My father did, why?"

"What did his parents do if it isn't too much to ask? Why did he raise you with such a fine and strong moral compass?"

"His mother was a maid, and his father a chauffer to a rich family. Later in their life, when he was going to college and they were struggling to pay bills, the head of the family died and his replacement decided to fire them. My grandparents started working when it was a different time. When they were just tossed on the street, they were old and had almost no marketable skills. They were too proud to ask the government for help. My father struggled to help them, and promised himself he would always remember where he came from."

"Ah, this makes so much more sense now. Your grandparents were servants. Hermione, the House Elves asked me to talk to you after the wedding and I promised to do so before we got to Hogwarts. Now I understand why you and they have such a communication problem."

"There were House Elves at the wedding? Wait, you threw Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen! You made the House Elves do the work! How could you?"

"Actually, it was an exchange of services. They are being paid in a fashion. Hermione, I didn't make them do anything. I asked them nicely. I told them I would do anything they wanted in return if they could help the Weasley family have just one perfect day. They were enthralled to be trusted with such a task. Do you know what they told me I had to do in return?"

"You know they only did it because they have been brain washed their entire lives! I can't believe you did that. What are you doing for them?"

"Talking to you. Hermione, you really need to understand something. Most House Elves are not enslaved. They are servants. Do you understand the difference?"

"What? There isn't a difference. They are doing all the work and not being paid, that is slavery."

"They choose to serve. They are proud to serve wizarding households and Hogwarts. Every time someone from the school or their family achieves something important they can say 'Look what we have done. We helped them achieve greatness.' Do yourself a favor, write your grandparents and talk to them about the heart and mind of a servant and then talk to some of the House Elves. You have been insulting them for the past couple years by trying to force clothes on them."

"But they're nothing like my Grandparents. They were at least paid."

"Am I a slave Hermione? Are you going to try to free me?"

"What? No of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Because I am just like them. I am in service to my Queen. I trained all summer to be a member of her Guard. I receive no pay for the work I do on her behalf. I spent an entire week scrubbing and cleaning one of the Queens cottages in the woods alone without magic. Right now I have agreed to a seven year service as Lucille's body guard and tutor. In reality, I have been paying her for the privilege to serve. I do consider it a privilege. I will be in her service my entire life if she will have me, or Lucy's. Like the Elves, this is my place. When Lucy comes home this summer and starts telling her mother and father all she has learned, I will look on and be proud to have been a small part of it. I would be insulted if someone, no matter how good their intentions were, told me I was brainwashed and tried to force me out of service."

"What do you mean you are paying her for the privilege?"

"At first, I paid Her and her Court for the training under their Master of the Guard, now I am paying for Lucille's tuition and books as well. I don't expect you to understand this all right now, but I ask you to talk to us and your grandparents and then think about what you want the goals of SPEW to be. I agree with the name, we should promote elfish welfare. No servant will say no to better conditions, but some might want to be fired from the only jobs they have ever known. Like your grandparents, they have no other marketable skills."

"I am still not happy with you, but because this is the only payment they will get for what they did at the Weasleys, I will think about it. They deserve someone to care about them and work for their protection. I will write the letter and talk to the Elves. Maybe someone can talk sense into them."

"I used to live at the Dursley's. I know the difference between service and slavery. I hope you can learn it in an easier fashion."

* * *

When they returned to the compartment Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were in, they realized that it would be a bit cramped for six people, their luggage, and pets. Harry thought about it for a moment and decided now was the time to test the theories he was going to introduce in his lessons. 

"Alright guys, I've got a plan. Everybody out into the corridor. I'm going to try and expand the compartment a bit."

"Why do we need to leave for you to expand it?" Ron asked

"I've never cast this spell before. Am I the only one that remembers what can happen the first time I try a spell?" The compartment emptied in record time.

Harry studied the space, thought about how big he wanted it to be, and considered what he knew. He knew magic could be used to expand rooms. He knew the average witch or wizard should have enough power to accomplish what he wanted. He didn't know the incantation to do it, but then again he didn't know the incantation to inflate an idiotic Aunt either and he hadn't needed a wand for that. Willpower. Intent. Ability. He had them all, and most importantly he believed he could do it.

"Expand the room." He said in broken Latin while forcing his magic out of his wand. For a few seconds he only got sparks for his effort, but suddenly there was a bright flash that blinded him briefly and the room slowly grew in all its dimensions until he stopped feeding it power. He knew this was more power than he should have needed, and felt a little drained, but it held with what he had theorized so he wasn't worried.

"I'm glad I left, I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that flash." Ron joked, chuckling softly.

"I didn't recognize that spell, where did you find it?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you all about that and more in our first Theory of Magic lesson, but I don't want to get into a lecture on the train. Rest assured I will teach you that and more."

* * *

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Harry told his friends he had something to do and moved to leave with the first years. 

"What's up mate?" Neville inquired.

"My little sister starts this year, so I am going to see her to the boats. I'll probably beat the rest of you to the castle though."

"Why is that?"

"I'm taking a shortcut." He grinned like a madman. Today began a new legend.

Harry introduced Hagrid to Lucy and accompanied the first years to the boats and waved them off. Once all the boats had left, Harry smiled. It was time for phase one of the greatest prank he had ever attempted.

Acting as if nothing at all was unusual, Harry used Jaenelle's air walking trick to walk across the surface of the lake over to the boat with Hagrid and Lucy in it. He waved to the others as he passed them, most looked at him with shock.

"Hagrid, I completely forgot to ask you something. Would you like to have tea with Lucy and I this weekend? We've got a friend you would like to meet I am sure."

"Harry… do you realize you are walking on water?" Hagrid asked as if realizing it would make him plummet to the murky depths.

"Yeah, I may not be Jesus, but I did spend a couple days in Hell before I came back to Earth. Saetan really doesn't deserve the reputation he gets; he's a great guy once you get past the tough exterior." Harry loved how he could tell the truth and lie at the same time. He had been to Hell after all it just didn't mean what everyone thought. "Well, see you all at the feast." He gave a cheeky grin and ran on ahead.

* * *

Harry met up with Kaelas outside the doors to the Great Hall. Kaelas was careful to stay invisible, not wanting to reveal his presence yet. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and Kaelas found a place to stretch on the wide beams in the rafters. They silently conferred on a shared prank against Lucy, and the plans for later. Hopefully they would get their chance, Kaelas approved highly and looked forward to it more than Harry. 

He smiled and waved to the few teachers already at the staff tables.

Harry smiled when his friends entered and took places near him, making sure to leave room for Lucy just in case. "I deny everything. The first years are lying."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"So what shortcut did you use to get here ahead of everyone?"

"Like I said, I deny everything. Let's just say Dad would be proud if he were still alive."

And indeed, looking down from the great beyond James and Sirius shared a high five. The friends chatted companionably until Professor Flitwick brought the first years in.

"Shush, I want to watch my last sorting, especially considering who's being sorted."

The Sorting Hat opened its rip and began to sing, this year's song was one of hope and new beginnings. Harry was really beginning to wonder if the Hat could see the future.

"I wonder why it is so upbeat. Ever since Dumbledore died, the attacks have only got worse. Did you hear that a dozen attacks took place in one night?" Ron obviously hadn't made the connection, but then he didn't know of the first attack either. Harry wondered if the papers had mentioned his letters.

"Shush, it's starting."

"Angelline-SaDiablo, Lucille" Professor Flitwick called.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

That was his cue… Harry leapt to stand on top of the table and threw his head back just as Kaelas let out a craft enhanced roar of approval. The cheers from the Gryffindor table grew louder than he had ever remembered. Lucy was blushing fiercely, mischief managed.

"Thank you for that display of House pride, now may we get on with the sorting?" McGonagall looked amused.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Bishop, Anne"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, I met her on the train," Lucy whispered from beside him, "She said she wants to be a writer."

"Really, does she have any ideas what she wants to write about?" Hermione was obviously interested in a budding author.

"No, but she seems to have a great imagination, I am sure she will find something. She was nice."

The sorting continued and Harry paid attention, looking for potential. Someone needed to replace him when he was gone, and he wanted to pick his new apprentices early. There was no guarantee he would find just one multi-faceted enough to be a prankster, a leader, and a trouble magnet. But again, someone had to do those jobs. "Matthews, Evan" became a Hufflepuff, as did "Jefferies, Adam". "Gregors, Cara" became the first Slytherin.

McGonagall stood for the opening announcements, "Welcome everyone to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those who don't know, I am Professor McGonagall and I am now the Headmistress. Professor Flitwick is now Deputy Headmaster. There are a few more announcements, but I will save the boring speeches for after you've eaten. Enjoy!" She clapped her hands and the food appeared.

* * *

"Now that everyone has had a chance to enjoy their meal, I will proceed to the other announcements. As some of our older students need constant reminders, The Forbidden Forest is so named for a reason. There is an extensive list of items our Caretaker Mr. Filch has seen fit to ban over the years. The list can be viewed at Mr. Filch's office. Now, we are pleased to welcome Professor Moody to the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some of you may remember the imposter we had impersonate him a few years ago, but we assure you that this is the real Alastor Moody. Additionally there will be a new set of lessons this year taught by our Head Boy, Harry Potter. Mr. Potter is offering lessons in the nature and theory of magic for any students who wish to attend. It isn't mandatory, but he believes that it will be beneficial for first and second years to attend. He will cover how and why magic works in addition to teaching new spells and techniques he has found to make learning easier. These lessons will start next Saturday after lunch and will be weekly unless there is a Hogsmeade visit. The will also be an optional DA class taught by various instructors and organized by Mr. Potter to teach older students how to fight."

"If the prefects will take the first years to the Common Rooms, I would like to speak to Mr. Potter in my office."

* * *

"Mr. Potter…" McGonagall began. 

"Harry, please."

"Mr. Potter," She restated, "a number of highly unusual things have occurred tonight."

"I may have noticed one or two." He admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Let's start at the earliest. Would you care to explain your unusual arrival at the school this evening?"

"I arrived on the train with everyone else. I went to see Lucy off on the boats, then felt like a bit of exercise so I walked to the castle. It's not that hard to understand."

"Walked indeed Mr. Potter. And what is this I am hearing about going to Hell and meeting Saetan?"

"Hagrid never could keep his mouth shut. Yes, I made a few field trips this summer in my attempts to learn rare and new magics. Saetan taught me a lot of things and took care of me through some hard times. He only ever taught me one spell though. If it is any help, I also went to the Realm of Light, bit empty."

"Are you going to share that story?"

"I'd really rather not."

"Now would you care to explain walking across the surface of the lake?"

"It was the most direct route from where the boats launched to the castle."

"You are avoiding the questions."

"You aren't asking the right ones."

"There is another matter that we encountered early on. It seems that the House Elves were unable to locate your luggage or Miss SaDiablo's."

"That's because we carried it with us."

"Neither of you were seen to carry trunks into the castle."

"And yet we did. Funny that."

"You are enjoying this far too much."

"And you too little. Such a shame."

"Grrr."

"Now, now, don't growl. I do want to ask though. Is there a ritual room here?"

"Not anymore. Why?"

"Because I'm going to have something of a secret group, but to do what I want they need to go through two rituals, depending on age."

"May I ask what you are going to do?"

"You can watch. The first rituals will be after my first theory class."

* * *

a bit of mischief and some embaresment next 


	15. NOTICE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this as of yet. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, Black Jewel Trilogy to Bishop, and this story for the first few chapters comes directly from The-Caitiff with permission of course. In fact, a lot of the ideas come from The-Caitiff.

_/This is a form of psychic communication the Blood use./_

* * *

I'm making some major changes to this story, and the whole thing is going to be rewritten in the next week or two. Among the biggest is the given pairing. This story is now Harry/Fem!Blaise/Hermione. It fits in with the other changes I want to make. There will be a personality change for Harry and an overall shift in storyline. I'll let it there for now, I've got some replanning to do. Ja ne!

-Daemon


End file.
